


The Stranger

by Silverelfmage



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 04:51:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 47
Words: 84,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7561072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silverelfmage/pseuds/Silverelfmage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A modern woman from Earth is kidnapped and brought to Middle Earth.  To find out why, she will have to master the powers she's hidden since childhood and face an unknown enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AO3 posting of my ffnet fic. - dusule
> 
> Middle Earth and all its characters, creatures and locations are the property of J. R. R. Tolkien. I only claim Natasha and Nigel.
> 
> Will use movie dialogue from time to time, because some lines are so well written. These lines are not my own, and belong to Peter Jackson.

Prologue:

Long ago, when the Dark Lord was newly defeated and the fate of the Ring of Power rested in the hands of Isildur…

"Cast it into the fire!" commanded Elrond Half-elven.

Holding the Ring up for inspection, Isildur considered for a moment before closing his fist around it.

"No." he replied, just loud enough to be heard, a strange glint in his eye as he walked away.

"Isildur!" Elrond beseeched but to no avail. The newest king of men would not be swayed from his decision.

The half elf was left standing over the fiery chasm of Mount Doom.

…unease welled up in the Vala queen Vairë's heart. Weaving ahead in the Tapestry of Time, her nimble fingers making quick work of what could be history, she looked into the events of the future. Greatly alarmed by what she saw, she sought out the help of the other Valar, only receiving help from her spouse Mandos and his brother Lorien. Together they began their preparations.


	2. Enter the Stranger

Chapter one

In a small medical clinic so remote it could have been almost anywhere, a long line of families waited patiently as two doctors wove in and out of the three rooms of the clinic as they saw to each patient's needs. Today was Vaccination Day, one of many that was held every year, and that meant that the two doctors had been up since well before dawn, first preparing meals for themselves and then getting the clinic ready for all the people that would be coming through. The first patients had started arriving just after the sun had cleared the horizon, reddening the clear sky and promising scorching temperatures by noon.

The doctors were a brother and sister team, from a far off land, so far that, though the locals had been told its name on several occasions, they had forgotten it. They were of equal age, just over thirty summers and, though the locals had been wary at first, they had eventually warmed up to these strangers who brought with them medical supplies and ways to heal the sick that had not been known before. The doctors were well liked in the community, even more so because they respected the local ways, as the missionaries before them had not.

Today however, one little boy did not seem to be liking the brother doctor, Nigel by name. He squirmed in Nigel's arms, preventing him from even considering administering the vaccination the little one had come to receive. The boy's parents had been killed in one of the many warlord raids that had plagued the area since the civil war, and though he had been found a new family, the mother had two smaller children that had demanded her attention as soon as the boy had been called, so he'd been sent in by himself, while the mother had attended to the younger children.

"Hey Tas!" Nigel called for his examination room. "A little help would be nice."

Dr. Natasha, as she was called by the locals, popped her head through the door as she passed, and with a chuckle took the boy from her brother. She chattered away at him in the boy's native language, distracting him long enough for her brother to clean the area and vaccinate him. He didn't feel a thing.

"Done." Nigel sighed with relief as he pressed a cotton ball to the site. "Darn I wish I had your talent with languages. Would make things so much easier."

"As I recall, brother mine, you slacked during our language classes before we came here."

"Hey! At least I can say 'look at the monkey in the tree." Nigel joked, disposing of the existed needle and preparing the next as Natasha grabbed a small sweet out of a jar and handed it to the boy, whose eyes lit up as he crammed it into his mouth and rushed out the door before they could do anything else to him.

"Yes but when will you use it?" Natasha joked back, she and her brother exchanging a smile, as the next child all but ran into the room, begging for his 'jabba.' Nigel rolled his eyes good naturedly.

"It's your own fault...ja-buh. Ja-buh." Natasha teased as she left the room. The locals, many could speak at least a little English, had a small problem with pronouncing some words, particularly the ones that ended with 'b,' something they didn't have in their language, at least that's what the resident English teacher had said. But then she had left due to a family emergency and the doctors had been left with the locals for over a year. Nigel again rolled his eyes and stuck his tongue out at her as she left the room, before turning to his new patient with a grin.

By the time all the families and children had been seen to, the sun had long since retired for the day. As the last of the families made their way home under the stars, Nigel and Natasha settled to the desks, completing reports for the folks back home that funded this, and other humanitarian ventures in the area.

"You know," Natasha started as she slammed yet another report into her outbox, "considering they check on us every week, they could at least give us less paperwork."

"True, but then it could also be worse, I suppose." Nigel grunted, and at Natasha's doubtful look, he added. "We could have a raid, and the paperwork."

Natasha grudgingly gave her twin that one. They'd been lucky this season, with only a few raids from the local warlords. And even then, it had been more about a show of force rather than doing any actual damage to the other side. The Med-station had been left alone, as was usual, both sides having kindly declared it no-man's land, though that had been tested a few times, when both sides had brought in their wounded. It had been a tense few weeks, with both parties camped on their door step, but they had made it through, and it had also resulted in the weekly visits, with reinforcement doctors from the head branch. And even though the Med-station and its staff couldn't be touched, their supply caravans were regularly detained by one side or the other, and this week's shipment had been no exception. Half of their supplies had been taken, but at least no lives had been lost in this seizure.

As the hour neared midnight, Nigel dragged Natasha out of their office and propelled her towards her bedroom, ordering her to sleep "the reports would keep until later that week," when the reinforcements arrived. It had been routine for the reinforcements to take over treating any patients while Nigel and Natasha completed their reports and requisitions for new supplies.

They had almost made it to their beds when an insistent pounding on the locked door stopped them in their tracks. Through a crack in the blinds they hey could see a young boy, clearly having just run along way, pounding on the door, calling for Natasha.

"Mother's gone into labour." They said at the same time, chuckling and separating to get the needed materials.

Sighing Natasha turned to open the door, recognizing the boy.

"Mother…baby come fast…must come now." the boy managed between gasps. Natasha nodded, and grabbed her bag and the keys to the jeep. A quick hug to Nigel, and a whispered, "drive safe" and Natasha and the boy were driving away into the night. Nigel watched until they were out of sight and then locked the door before heading to bed. But he couldn't shake the uneasy feeling that had risen in his chest as he'd watched them drive off.

The boy's home wasn't far, at most 10 miles, and they were pulling up beside the door in no time. Natasha could hear the mother's labour cries from outside and visibly flinched as she walked into the house.

"Is she going to be all right?" the boy asked.

"Your mother's going to be fine. You'll see." Natasha assured him with a smile, sending him to sit with his father's and two older brothers. Inside the bedroom, with their mother the boy's older sister washed their mother's face with a cool towel and tried to calm her. Natasha greeted them all and set to work.

Five hours later, a howling baby boy lay in his mother's arms as the rest of the family crowded around to get a glimpse of the new arrival. They thanked her profusely, and she slipped out the door with a promise to return in a couple days to checks on other and child,

Outside, Natasha sat in the jeep, head lolled back against the headrest, letting the energy drain out of her. Another child! Another to try to keep healthy! And only enough supplies to deal with half as many people!

"Damn." she sighed explosively, throwing the jeep into drive, heading home.

Alongside the road, an ominous black forest loomed over her, close to the road, for most of the way home. The locals believed the forestand after almost three months of living in its shadow, Natasha wasn't too sure if she disagreed. Strange noises came out of the forest at night, whooping and chattering like hyenas, yet they were no where near the African savannah, screams could be heard, though it could be the wind. Whether or not it was haunted, Natasha had always been careful while driving with the forest at her side. Who knew when a deer or other animal might run out onto the road just in time to be hit by one of the few passing cars in the area.

Suddenly, something darted onto the road. A great black shape, larger than a human but not the right shape to be a deer. Natasha swerved to avoid it, briefly losing control of the jeep before coming to a stop with the front end wrapped around a tree. Moaning, she stumbled out and swayed next to the jeep as she surveyed the damage..

"Oh god." she groaned and reached back for her backpack. "Headquarters isn't going to like this."

A rustling and snuffling in the trees beside her caused her to whip around to confront the sound. But before she could get a good look, she was grabbed by the arm and propelled into the forest.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" She exclaimed as her foot connected with a root and she toppled to the ground. Surely, the warlords wouldn't go back on their word after two years of keeping it. But when she turned to face her attacker, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Towering over her was the ugliest man she'd ever seen. If one could call it a man. It's head was misshapen and it's skin, which had appeared merely dark from the corner of her eye, turned out to be completely black. It was also naked from the waist up, a single band of leather crossing its chest.

"Move human." It growled at her, stepping closer.

'Probably the best advice I've heard all night.' She thought to herself, and ran. Behind her she heard that roaring laughter of the creatures behind her, but she could only think about getting away. She had gotten most of the way to the Med-station before the crash, if she could make it…

She hadn't gotten very far before she was tackled to the ground. A smaller version of the first creature wrenched her up and brought her back before the first, who promptly backhanded her.

He growled menacingly in her face before tossing her onto his shoulder like a bag of potatoes and running. Still she tried get free, and none of her attackers took any further notice of her. The forest whipped by at incredibly speed, considering she was certainly no lightweight, then suddenly there was a crash of thunder and a flash of lightning and Natasha was dumped onto the ground as the creatures gathered around.

"I ain't goin' no more, less it be Master's keep." one spat.

"Yeah. There's spider round here. I doesn't wants to be here when theys get hungry."

"Bring the girl through the gate. Kill her and then back to Master." The leader said.

"Why can'ts we have some fun first?" one slathered. "Master won't know, and it been sooo long." Another slathered, reaching a grimy hand towards her.

Natasha cringed and tried to make herself as small as she could, praying to whatever gods that were listening to please let her live.

"Master wants us back before dawn. It will take too long." The leader again raised his blade, but was restrained again by his lackeys.

"We wants to hear her scream." The other creatures jostled each other and shrieked in anticipated delight.

'Someone either save me, or shoot me now.' Natasha's mind whimpered, her body frozen in fear.

"Enough!" the leader roared, swiftly silencing his lackeys as he drew his blade and swung it towards Natasha.

Natasha screamed and recoiled, but the blow never came. The sound of screaming metal on metal squealed through the air as the sword impacted against something that was unseen, but never touched Natasha. Instead the blade was held mere inches from her skin, and grew red hot until the creature was forced to release it with a roar of pain. Panic and a strange sort of fog in Natasha's heads drowned out the confused and terrified shrieks of the creatures around her. She could feel something building inside her, bubbling and boiling, pressure building to impossible levels, and pushing its way out of her body… hot and massive…strong…she couldn't….

"NO!" she screamed before everything went black.


	3. Eight-legged Freaks

Slowly the world swam back into focus, and with a groan, Natasha lifted her tingling body off the ground. All around her lay the charred remained of her would-be killers, some still smoking from whatever had burned them. Amazingly, however, the rest of the area remained unharmed, green and full of life, as though nothing had occurred within the sheltering boughs of the trees. Natasha staggered away from the gruesome scene as a wave of nausea hit.

"This can't be happening." She whimpered, slumping against a tree once she was far enough away to not smell the stench. "Not again."

Shaking her head to clear it, she took in her surroundings. Miraculously, she'd managed to find a well-worn path, one that had been used in the last couple of hours, if the tracks were anything to go by. Thanking her father for all the times he'd taken her and her brother out hunting, she set out down the trail, hoping she'd chosen the right direction to get back to the Med-Station. Hopefully, if she was lucky, someone would be on the trail and be able to help her get back. After what seemed like forever, Natasha's feet stopped at the edge of a river. Confused, she looked around her, studying the trees. The closest river to the forest was nearly 15 miles away from the Med-station, but there was no way those creatures could have carried her that far in the short time they'd held her captive. So then, just where the hell was she? Reluctant to go back the way she'd come, Natasha gazed around her, hoping against hope to find something she found familiar, though of course, she'd never been into the forest before, so what she hoped to see she really couldn't tell.

"Right." She said to herself, tugging at her clothing in a nervous attempt to get more comfortable with the situation. "First things first, let's find out where I am. I need to get my bearings. Easiest way to do that would be to climb a tree. And damned if that's not my father talking me through this in my head."

She huffed a humorless laugh as she chose the most likely candidate to get her above the canopy and then began her climb, a little difficult at first, given the lowest branches were so high above her head, and that she hadn't climbed trees since she was a little girl. 'Tom boy.' Her mother had jokingly called her. But once she'd gotten above the lowest branches, it became easier as the branches were spaced nicely, though her muscles were screaming from misuse by the time she reached the top.

The light of the full moon glinted off the glossy leaves of the treetops, giving the impression of the crests on waves as the trees moved in the gentle breeze. The day's heat still hadn't dissipated and so the it was rather warm, even with the breeze, and not a single cloud blocked the stars above. And there were trees, trees as far as the eye could see, in every direction. An almost endless expanse of leaves and branches. Finding the North Star, Natasha followed her finger down to the horizon, and found a couple of mountain peaks just barely visible about the tree line. She very much doubted she wanted to go that way. To the South, a menacing shadow hovered over the tree, bathing them in a darkness no light could penetrate.

"Definitely not going there. Nope, nope, nope."

Both East and West seemed better options, the trees didn't seem to quite make it to the horizon. And just a bit north of east, a thin column of gray smoke curled into the night sky.

"Where's there's smoke, there's fire." Natasha's dad had always repeated the adage, adding: "Fire means people, and people means getting home."

"Just please don't let it be anymore of those things." Natasha added in prayer to whomever was in control of the universe.

Sighing, she slid more than climbed down the tree and headed for the smoke. With every step, her feet got heavier, the adrenaline from earlier wearing off and leaving in its place an exhaustion that was almost overwhelming. As she walked, fear began to wind its way around her heart. It felt like she wasn't making any progress, the trees all looking the same in the relative darkness of the forest.

"The least those things could have done is take me during the day. At least then I could see more than just shadows." She grumbled and swore as her foot connected with yet another root.

An odd noise from behind her made her stop. It sounded like someone, or something was following her. That is, if that someone had more than two legs…and was on stilts! As she turned towards the sound she couldn't help the scream that ripped its way out of her throat.

In front of her was the largest spider she had ever seen. Not a normal large spider, like one might find in their kitchen sink, but an enormous, size of her jeep spider, with dripping mandibles twitching in anticipation of a good meal. It was so large, an arachnophobe would have died straightaway from fear alone.

It launched itself at he and with barely a moment to spare, Natasha dove to the side and sprinted away…Only to come to a dead end.

"Bad choice of words there." She groaned and frantically searched for another escape route.

The spider was almost on top her and Natasha raised her arms in a hopeless attempt to protect herself, and a brilliant white light burst from her palms. Blinded, the spider shrieked in pain and scrambled backwards. Natasha had just enough time to dive for a hiding place before it regained its sight.

"What the hell are you doing?" she asked the universe incredulously. "Trying to make up for last time?"

Any answer that might have been forthcoming was interrupted as the spider began clawing at the entrance of her hiding place: a long narrow tunnel, just big enough for her to fit through.

"Come 'ere, dearie. Come 'ave dinner with us." the spider entreated, trying to wedge its head into the tunnel entrance.

Not daring to think of what it meant by 'us,' Natasha flattened herself against the branches that blocked the back of the tunnel, trying to get as far away from the ravenous creature as she could. A branch broke and she was suddenly toppling backwards, landing outside. Picking herself up, she ran with everything she had. Her absence, however, didn't remain unnoticed for long. There was a horrible scream of rage behind and the race was on. And the competition, it seemed, had multiplied.

"That's not good." she groaned.

Ahead, a gap in the trees sang its blissful song of reprieve. Putting on a burst of speed born of hope, Natasha burst through the trees, but only managed to slide to a halt at the edge of a cliff at the last second. A several hundred foot drop and the other side just that much too far to jump, and lined with trees to boot greeted her eyes. Despair washed over her and tears of frustration threatened to spill down her cheeks when another shriek made her spin around. A spider had gotten trapped between two trees and was trying to free itself while the other tried in vain to get over it.

Something whizzed by her ear and embedded itself into the one of the spiders many eyes, making it scream in agony, and struggle all the harder.

"Holy shit!" she cursed, reeling to the side.

The ground crumbled beneath her foot and she was falling. She had a moment of freefall, and an exposed root entered her vision and she grabbed for it desperately, curling around it and clinging for dear life. The screaming increase as more whizzing sounded through the air. On the opposite cliff, Natasha saw two men emerge from the trees, rapidly firing arrows into the spiders. As she watched, in awe of the speed and precision with which the weapons were handled, the only thing she could think was: "Who uses bows and arrows nowadays?"

It was only a matter of moments, though it seemed to stretch forever, as Natasha clung to the root and tried her best not to think of the long way down, before all was silent. Natasha watched as the two men came to the edge of the cliff, and while the dark one dug in his pack for something, his golden haired companion called out ina musical language Natasha had never heard before, reminding her of bells and nightingale song.

"Help!" she shouted, in answer.

"Are you hurt, my lady?" he called out again.

"No, but my arms are going to fall off anyway." She replied, hearing a chuff of laughter from the men.

"We're going to throw a rope over to you! Grab hold and we'll bring you across." The other called, not waiting for an answer before suiting actions to words.

"Got it! Nice shot!" she shouted in triumphant relief as she wrapped the rope around her wrists and hands.

"Swing across, we've got you." Called Blondie.

Natasha swung across, hitting the opposing wall with a dull thud. The two men pulled n the rope and slowly, ever so slowly, she inched towards safety. But about half way up, a jagged rock bit into her shoulder, tearing the flesh as a particularly strong pull moved her faster than the others. Gasping in pain, she hid her grimace as best she could while blood trickled down her back. Hauling her over the edge, they allowed her a moment to catch her breath.

"My lady, we must leave. It is too dangerous to stay here." Blondie's companion stated, and together with Blondie, grabbed her by the arm and led her back into the forest. Over unseen trails they led her, one in front and the other behind her, and Natasha tried her best not to trip over her own feet, but fatigue was taking its toll and she fell to her knees, gasping for breath. Blondie helped her to her feet and kept his hand on her upper arm as he helped her through the forest. His companion was nowhere in sight.

"Strider has gone ahead to ready the camp." He explained, when she grumbled that he should have waited.

Natasha merely nodded, more concerned with running in a straight line than anything else. As promised though, Blondie's companion, Strider was waiting for them beside a tall and ancient looking oak tree, a gaping hole at its foot. Inside, a couple of packs and blankets were neatly folded to one side and small fire burned in the centre of the floor.

"We'll camp here tonight." Said Strider, before bowing slightly to Natasha as he introduced himself. "I am called Strider. My friend here is Legolas Greenleaf. Mirkwood is his home."

Blondie bowed slightly, right hand over his heart, his golden hair pooling over his shoulders.

"Mirkwood?" Natasha thought in confusion. "Just where the hell am I anyway?"


	4. Questions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those interested, Natasha knows nothing of the Lord of the Rings series. The "modern world" she comes from does not have the books or movies, so she has no meta knowledge whatsoever.

Questions

"I'm D-dr. McGowan." Confusion causing her to stutter.

Both men frowned but neither said a word, merely shrugging and settling to one side of the crackling fire. Exhausted, Natasha sank to the ground, scooting closer to the exit, not wanting to be caught without an escape route if she suddenly needed space. It also made it easier to hide her wounded shoulder until she could be sure she could be treated without hurting them should they touch her. Legolas materialized at her side, startling her out of her thoughts, holding a golden wafer out to her.

"Here my lady." He said with a gentle smile full of amusement. "It's elvish waybread. Tisn't much but tis all we can offer you at the moment. That and a drink of water to wash it down." He winked and returned to his place beside Strider.

"Elvish? Will things never get back to normal?" she sighed and nibbled gingerly at the wafer, surprised when her mouth was filled with honey sweetness instead of the stale bread taste she'd expected. As delicious as it was however, she could only manage a bite or two more before her stomach protested its fullness. Legolas simply wrapped the remained in a large leaf of somesort and handed it back to her with another smile before going outside.

"What were you doing wandering alone in Mirkwood, my lady?" Strider asked.

"Trying to find my way home before my brother sends out an army to find me." She replied with a tired smile. "He must have noticed I haven't gotten back by now. I've been gone for hours."

"You're lost then?" Strider asked sympathetically, wondering to himself what settlement this woman could possibly have come from.

"Kidnapped."

"Did they hurt you?" his eyes were wide with concern, taking in a small bleeding cut on her temple from where the creature had struck her.

"They were going to kill me. Someone ordered them to, though I can't remember if they said who. I was more focused on their weapons. Though I can't imagine why anyone would want to kill me. I'm just a doctor." She shrugged apologetically, hissing in pain as the movement pulled at her shoulder. "But no they didn't hurt me. No, a rock bit me while you were pulling me up that cliff face."

Strider smiled gently at her feeble attempt at humor, for the first time noticing how pale her face was. Patting the place beside him, he reached around for a water skin and a bowl in one of the cubby holes. Natasha moved to the place indicated and presented her shoulder to him. Strider carefully cut away her shirt, baring the wound. A soft intake of breath was the only indication he gave as to the wound's severity and so she reached back and probed gently with her fingertips, hissing slightly at the sting.

Without a word, she retrieved a bottle of disinfectant and a cotton swab from her abd and handed them to him. He in turn stared at the bottle as though he'd never seen such a thing in his life. He cautiously opened the bottle, wetting the cotton swab.

"Such a small bottle for carrying water. You should have a larger one, my lady. Especially for travelling."

"It's not water. It's hydrogen peroxide. Take a whiff and you'll see the difference." She replied tightly, preparing herself for the sting to come.

Strider raised the swab to his nose, jerking back when the pungent odor met his nostrils.

"This is supposed to clean the wound?" he asked incredulously.

"Yes and a lot more effectively than water. How were you planning on preventing an infection?" she turned confused eyes on him. 'How could he not know what hydrogen peroxide was.' She asked herself. He seemed intelligent enough and he spoke with a flawless English accent, so he certainly wasn't a local. So how come he hadn't her of…she was brought out of her thoughts as Strider answered her.

"I was going to wash the wound and put a poultice on it." He stated simply, as though it were common sense.

"Oh well, this stuff cuts the process in half for you. It cleans and prevents infection at the same time. It'll fizz…bubble when it gets into the wound and that tells you it's working on killing any infection. Of course, that makes it STING!" this last bit was said explosively as Strider applied the doused swab to her shoulder. Her jerked his hand back in fear.

"It's supposed to do that." She ground out. "But damn that hurts like hell."

Strider stared at her dubiously for a moment before continuing, offering up conversation as a distraction.

"So how did you come to be kidnapped? Wander away from your party?"

"No, returning back to the Med Station after delivering a baby."

"You're a midwife then? I thought you said you were a doctor?"

"A general doctor, yes. Though we can do, and have had to, where I am, just about anything medical. And Doctors in the Field have to be prepared for just about anything."

"So doc-tore is your title then?" Legolas asked from the entrance, his eyes never leaving the forest outside, vigilant for any danger that might threaten them.

"Yes." 'ok just where the hell am I?' Natasha thought.

"And what is it that a doc-tore does that makes you not a midwife?" Strider continued, frowning as he noticed little pieces of rock still embedded in her shoulder. He pulled out his boot nice and had almost touched her when she flinched away from him.

"Don't even think about it until you've sterilized that. I don't know where that's been. Douse it with the hydrogen peroxide."

Strider nodded, not entirely sure what 'sterilized' meant but after seeing how the disinfectant had worked before, did as he was told. He then stopped and squeezed her shoulder in sympathy.

"This may hurt a little." He warned and pried a rock out.

"Ya think?" Natasha hissed through clenched teeth and scowled at him.

Legolas hid a smile behind his hand, earning himself a glare from his companion.

"So you were saying, my lady?" Legolas prompted.

"A doctor takes care of the sick and injured, helping them to get well again. At least that's the hope. If we can't do that, we try to make them as comfortable as possible." She replied through clenched teeth. "And please don't call me 'lady'. I'm not royalty."

"A healer then?" strider asked, working out another piece. "and we call you 'lady' as a term of respect."

"Yes."

"And 'doc-tores in the field' is…a land formation?" Legolas continued.

"No, it's an organization of doctors who work together to bring doc…erm, healers to areas that have too few or now any, along with medicines and food."

"A noble mission." Strider commented while working still another piece out.

"You mentioned a 'med station.'" Legolas pronounced the words carefully.

"That's where I tend the sick and injured in the area where I'm stationed."

"Ah, a House of Healing."

"Hopefully." She intoned regretfully, thinking of the two patients she'd lost in the last raid.

They all fell silent for several minutes as they became lost in their own thoughts. But Natasha soon found she didn't like the silence, it didn't give her something to concentrate on as Strider was now stitching up the gash on her shoulder, having sterilized the needle as well. She tried the normal distractions but when those failed she settled on watching Legolas, who had begun repairing arrows. His hands spoke of years of practice, so swift and sure, with little to no needlessly spent energy. There were obvious differences between he and his companion. But there was something she couldn't quite place…there! His ears..were they pointed?! Yes his ears were pointed! But how could…He must have felt her gaze for he raised his from his work and smiled comfortingly.

"The pain will be gone shortly, my lady." He winked and gathered up the repaired arrows, returning them to his quiver.

Strider had finished stitching the wound and now looked for a bandage. Natasha handed him a bandage roll wordlessly and returned to her study. Strider followed her gaze and chuckled to himself as he bound her shoulder.

"What do you find so amusing, melethron nin?" asked Legolas. "Is her wound not serious enough to hold your attention?"

"I believe, melethron, that doc-tore mack gow ann has never seen an elf before." Strider stumbled over her name, though that wasn't much of a surprise. Most of the locals…wait a minute!

"An elf? No way. They're only a myth." Natasha exclaimed, folding her arms as best she could and frowning at Legolas.

The hideaway seemed to light up with the sound of his wholehearted laughter. Natasha couldn't help but feel a warmth in her soul but chose to ignore the little tap dance her heart did in her ribcage at the beautiful sound.

"You must be from Gondor to believe such a thing." Strider commented dryly, tying off the bandage and returning the unused portion of the roll. "Is it too tight?"

She shook her head as she tested the bandage, and thanked him. He smiled in return and stretched his legs out towards the fire, reclining against the wall, his arms behind his head.

"There are more of us than many seem to think." Legolas continued. "Strider himself is half-elven, though one would never guess it with all the fur on his face."

Strider chuckled shaking his head, well used to his companion's teasing. Natasha looked between both men…elves…em…males, trying to decide whether they were pulling her leg or not. Deciding on a safer course, she asked the question that had been plaguing her since she'd heard the word.

"Umm, this is probably going to sound stupid but what's Gondor?"

Both elves stared at her in disbelief, and it was Legolas who regained his composure first.

"Is that not where you come from?"

"Nope." Natasha shook her head. "Never heard of it. Never heard of Mirkwood, either, for that matter."

"What about Lonely Mountain or Long Lake?" he asked hopefully.

"Nope." she shook her head.

"Dale?"

"Uh-unh."

"Rohan? Bree?"

"Nada."

They continued like this for several minutes, going through all the places he could think of where humans resided. Strider watched on in silence, his concern growing.

"The Shire? Isengard?" Legolas was getting desperate.

"No and no."

"May I ask where it is you are from then, my lady?" Strider asked, finally joining the conversation. "Your name and accent are unfamiliar to us, Dock-tore Mack-Gow-Anne."

Natasha laughed as he stumbled over her name once again. She shook her head slightly, pushing back an errant strand of hair that fell into her eyes.

"You can call me Natasha if that's easier for you. As to where I'm from…well the Med-station is in an area called the Balkans."

"Ball-cans?" Legolas said slowly as though trying the name out. Natasha nodded, frowning slightly.

'Just how out of the loop are these guys? Surely to goodness they've heard about the Balkans?'

"I have not heard of such a place. Nowhere near here, at least."

'Apparently not.'

Focusing on the ground before her, she went through all the events that had led her here, trying to find some missed passage of time she may have missed, not realizing that she spoke aloud. When she looked up, she found them deep in conversation, in that odd language they had used before. There was a nod of agreement and then they turned back to her.

"We've heard stories of other worlds before, but always believed they were fairy tales." Strider said quietly. "Seems we were wrong. Wouldn't be the first time, nor the last, I suspect. Tomorrow, we'll take you to the Palace. Gandalf should still be there; maybe he'll be able to help you return to your world. For now though, you should rest. It's a long trek back to the palace, and it will help your wound heal."

Natasha didn't really hear him after the first sentence, her mind in turmoil.

'Other worlds? Nice try, buddy. Even if it would explain a lot of things….no! Don't even go there! And who the hell is Gandalf?' Just then something hit her with the subtlety of a bullet through a plate glass window. 'Wait a minute, wouldn't this place be crawling with biologists if there were such large spiders? And wouldn't it have been mentioned in the dossier? The others mentioned that sort of thing! And things that size just don't go unnoticed. Another world? Really? Well cool, except it wasn't my choice.' She huffed a sigh and tuned back into the conversation just in time to hear her companions wish her good night.

"Get some sleep, Lady Natasha." Strider squeezed her uninjured shoulder gently as he handed her a blanket. "We have a long journey tomorrow."

So many questions floated around in her head, too many to answer at one time. And so many more with answers she didn't have. Natasha curled into as tight a ball as she could manage with her injured shoulder, closed her eyes and tried to follow Strider's advice. Behind her the fire cracked and popped and outside the leaves rustled gently in some unfelt breeze. Lulled by the gentle rhythms of the forest, Natasha soon fell asleep.


	5. Ponderings

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics = Elvish

Strider sat smoking his pipe and studied Natasha as she slept. Needless to say, he had been impressed with her composure over the past few hours. Instead of giving into hysterics that could have cost them precious time, she had been level-headed, keeping up as best she could, while wounded and had maintained it even through the treatment of her wound. And keeping silent during the entire procedure, well that just increased his opinion of her, though he wouldn't have faulted anyone for crying out through that much pain, he had done so himself at times.

But not only that. She held her head high, not because of some noble birth, but because she was confident in herself and in her skills. She met his gaze when speaking, as though daring her right to equality and spoke with an assurance that even some of the men he'd had met had lacked. She was certainly a rarity that much was already certain.

And peculiar. Her manner of speech had been odd, as were the garments she wore. Had she not, albeit unknowingly at the time, revealed her otherworldly origin, her clothing would certain have have set her apart.

Her tunic was of an odd fabric that draped better even than some elven silks, and was just as soft; and the sleeves were cut short, leaving the arms bare. She wore leggings that hugged her legs sinuously, ending in a short, laced, inflexible-looking boot that rose to only a couple inches above the ankle. He wondered that she could walk in them, let alone run, they looked so uncomfortable.

All in all, it was a revealing outfit. Not that he minded, of course, after all he'd been raised by the elves in Imladris, who were wont to strut around in the nude should the fancy take them. Her clothing hugged her curved figure and sleek, long legs wonderfully, teasing the eye while concealing everything from view. But there would be some people who would think it unseemly for a woman to show off such curves, some who held to archaic ideas and so called traditions. He'd have to find a way to cover her up, should they come across any human settlements. A shame really, she was a rather attractive woman when one got over the shock of her dress.

Auburn curls were swept away from her face in a crude pile, a few tendrils of which now outlined her sleeping face, having escaped their bindings. Her face was freckled from many hours spent in the sun, though the rest of her skin remained pale, blood loss not withstanding. She was taller than many human women were, standing just the tiniest bit shorter than Legolas and himself. An odd woman indeed.

'I wonder if all women from her world are like her.' He wondered idly, puffing smoke rings into the night.

Having sensed no danger in the immediate vicinity, Legolas' thoughts had also turned to their unusual companion. He too had been impressed by her composure and his heart went out to her in her plight. It was one thing to be kidnapped, but to be kidnapped and taken to another world, with no way of knowing if one could return, well... But Natasha had held up admirably, and, like his companion, he was greatly impressed with her.

_**"What do you suppose kidnapped her?"**_ he finally asked, leaning back and watching as Strider blew a smoke rings towards the entrance. " _ **And to what purpose? Surely, there are people to capture closer to home."**_

_**"Possibly orcs, though men have been known to do something along the same lines. But I'd favor orcs if I had to hazard a guess. As to why..."**_ Strider shrugged.

_**"How did she escape then? It doesn't look like it would take too many men to overpower her."** _

_**"I don't know. As far as I could tell, she was unarmed and if she wasn't, why not use it against the spider?"**_ Strider shook his head and was silent for a moment and then chuckled.

_**"What is it melethron?"** _

_**"Just her reaction to your ears, a' mael** _ _**."** _

_**"It was rather interesting, wasn't it?"**_ his smile lit up his face and stars twinkled merrily in his eyes. _**"What a boring world she must come from to not have elves."**_

Strider chuckled _**"A fortunate one."**_

Legolas' head jerked up in surprise and Strider continued. _**"No elves, no Elladan and Elrohir incarnations."**_

Legolas joined in the laughter this time, enjoying the trills his love's always sent though his being. Natasha stirred in her sleep and they both quieted quickly, chagrined they'd disturbed her rest.

_**"Do you think Mithrandir will be able to help her back to her world?"**_ Strider asked suddenly.

_**"I hope so. For her sake. These are bad times for us all, she shouldn't have to get involved."** _

Strider nodded and snuffed his pipe, packing it away in his pack and shook out his blanket.

_**"Well**_ _ **, I'm for bed?**_ _ **"**_ Strider said, snuffing his pipe. " _ **Long journey tomorrow**_ _ **…**_ _ **Care to join me**_ _ **, meldir?"**_

Legolas grinned and banked the fire. Slipping beneath the blanket Strider held open for him and laid his head on the peredhel's shoulder. Soon both were sound asleep.

Natasha awoke to silence, though that had been normal since she and Nigel had arrived at the Med-station, nearly two years ago. They had taken to getting up early in their first week, there being so much to do even before the first patient arrived. But for the moment, she delayed getting up, laying instead with her eyes closed.

'What a strange dream. But why is it so dark? Surely the sun should be up by now.' She thought and stretched, gasping as pain ripped through her shoulder.

Her hand flew to her shoulder, her fingers finding the bandage from her dream and fear began to set in. Her gaze swept over the camp, coming to rest on her sleep companions. She groaned softly, and groping blindly within her pack, she pulled out the bottle of painkillers.

'Thank the gods for extra strength.' she thought as her shoulder throbbed, as she settled herself back beneath her blanket.

She stared up at the ceiling of the hideaway and examined the previous night's events. Attacked, kidnapped, escape, attacked again and then rescued by mythical creatures: it certainly hadn't been a boring night. But why her? Surely there had to be some reason for someone wanting her dead, enough to make sure she wasn't in her world where she might be saved by modern medicine.

As her gaze wandered around the oaken hideaway, her eyes kept landing on her companions. They looked so peaceful and young; if she hadn't seen them kill the spider the night before, she would have presumed them innocent and beyond the reach of the world's troubles. They were a handsome couple, no mistake about that. Legolas' head lay on Strider's chest, the latter's arm wrapped around the blonde's shoulders.

'Oh to be held like that again.' she thought wistfully. 'It's been so long since anyone held me like that.'

Shaking her head to clear it, she turned onto her good side, pillowing her cheek on her arm, fighting back the familiar wave of loneliness that was creeping over her. She'd made sacrifices when she'd decided she wanted to be a doctor. She and Nigel both had.

'Nigel's probably worried out of his mind by now.' she mused, her eyes closing to go back to sleep.

They snapped open again as something came to her. Something was not right with her companions. Sitting up, she studied each of them carefully.

"Oh my god." she breathed.


	6. Attack

Attack

"Oh my god!" Natasha whispered.

The eyes of both elves were wide open, glazed over in an unseeing stare. Heart pounding with trepidation in her chest, she edged closer and waved a hand in front of their faces. No response. Kicking into doctor-mode, she steeled herself and reached out to feel Strider's pulse, only to have her wrist caught in a fierce grip. Needless to say, she screamed.

Legolas was instantly awake and reaching for his weapons before he realized what had happened. A swift kick to Strider's rear brought the half elf out of his sleep with a jolt, immediately releasing Natasha.

"Lady Natasha?" he asked groggily, trying to understand why he'd been so brutally woken.

She clutched her injured shoulder, and felt to see if the stitches had broken in the struggle, before replying. Still intact, thank goodness.

"You weren't blinking." she gritted out. "I was checking your pulse."

"Ah." Strider sighed, running a tired hand over his face and falling back onto his bedroll. Legolas chuckled and sat down next to Natasha, turning her to check her shoulder.

"It is merely how elves sleep, my lady. Nothing to fear." Legolas soothed. "No damage done, thankfully. I hope we did not frighten you."

"All of you? That's a bit strange. I wasn't really frightened, at least not until he grabbed my wrist."

"Yes." Legolas chuckled again. "But imagine how difficult it is for us to watch you humans sleep. Elven eyes are only closed in death."

Natasha hummed in agreement, and sighed, trying to release all the tension that had built in her body. Strider stood abruptly with a huff and left the hideaway without a word, leaving Natasha just a little confused. She didn't think her reaction was that uncalled for.

"Don't worry, he's just a little grumpy in the morning." Legolas smiled and moved to the entrance. "I don't think he was quite ready to be awake just yet, wouldn't you agree?"

Shaking her head with a smile, Natasha pulled her hair back, and pulled out the spare set of clothes from her pack. Thank goodness she always kept an extra set. She quickly changed, and was just pulling her shirt down when the two elves returned, each bearing a load of wood which was deposited in a corner of the shelter.

"Ah good, you had spare clothing." Strider smiled, dusting himself off. "I was about to offer you a set of mine. Though they wouldn't have fit nearly as well as what you've got." he winked at her then, before continuing. "We make for the Palace today, though we won't get there today. As long as we don't meet with any signs of danger, we'll be able to keep the pace light for you. Are you ready?"

Nodding, Natasha followed them out of the shelter and onto the trail. Legolas quickly took her pack from her, swinging it lightly onto his own shoulders as though it were nothing, before she could say anything and lead the way down the faint path. Natasha would have had difficulty finding it without a flashlight, but Legolas led the way, calm and sure as though he were walking in daylight.

Much to her dismay, the forest much the same as it had been the night before. Dark and gloomy. The canopy was so thick here that no sunlight reached the forest floor, and she could barely make out her companions, who for the first time, she had noticed, had a slight glow to them as them moved along the trail. Putting it down to another 'elvish thing,' she concentrated on keeping Legolas in sight.

"How do you know if it's morning?" Natasha asked.

"Instinct." Strider replied, hopping nimbly over a log. "It gets brighter down the trail. Are we going too fast for you?"

"I'm fine." she assured him with a smile. And she was. Her shoulder only ached a little, now that the painkillers had taken effect, and the pace wasn't nearly as grueling as it had been the night before. "Would you mind telling me a bit about your world?"

For the remainder of the morning, they traded questions about their respective worlds. At one point, she'd described her kidnappers to them and been informed they were called 'orcs,' horrifying creatures who delighted in terrifying, torturing and killing people. Strider and Legolas hadn't said anything to this effect at the time, but they seemed to Natasha to be deeply concerned about this development.

Around mid-day, they stopped to refill their water skins and have a bite to eat (more lembas, the Elvish word for the waybread she'd had the night before, she was told). Legolas apparently relished the taste, though, in her opinion, it could get old really fast. Strider agreed, if his grimace while he ate was anything to go by.

It was a brief respite, while they ate, and as the silence stretched on, Natasha's thoughts turned to her brother. Would she ever see him again? Was he safe or had the orcs gotten to him too? And what if this Gandalf person Strider had told her about couldn't send her home? What would happen to her? Would she be able to continue her work as a doctor…healer here? Where would she live? There were so many questions that needed answers, and the night's rest had done nothing to clear them up.

Perhaps it was fortunate that Fate ended up conspiring against her that day and prevented her from thinking about her situation for too long, for surely she would have ended up screaming in frustration from all the questions floating around in her head. However, the method of intervention left much to be desired.

Thunder boomed as a storm rolled in, its appearance covered by the treetops but Legolas had been vigilant and they'd been searching for shelter long before the storm hit. Unfortunately, shelter was not to be had and they were forced to dart from tree to tree.

"Great, just what we needed." Natasha muttered and wrapped the cloak Legolas had lent her tighter around her shivering body.

"Don't worry my…Natasha." Strider caught himself quickly as Natasha glared at him. She'd gotten fed up with the formality around mid-morning and had told them so. "There's another ranger station not too far from here. We'll reach it soon."

"Define 'far' and 'soon,' as I believe you said the same thing about twenty trees ago."

Strider chuckled and shrugged, and dashed to the next tree. Legolas had long since disappeared, and Natasha had no choice but to follow. Thunder deafened their ears every few minutes, keeping them from discovering that while Natasha was following the two elves, something else, many of them in fact, were following them, until it was too late.

The two elves slid to a halt just short of band of orcs, sword ready and arrow already notched to bowstring. Natasha let out a strangled noise as more of them closed in behind them, blocking all escape. The orcs leered and slathered in excitement, clanging weapons to shields and jockeying with each other for better positions.

Strider and Legolas circled around Natasha, faces set with grim determination. Their eyes met briefly, a silent plea to the other to remain safe and whole, before they turned to Natasha.

"Run when we tell you. Find some place to hide and don't come out unless Legolas or I come for you. Do you understand?" Strider said in a low voice so only she could hear. Natasha nodded mutely, very much doubting that she'd be able to escape these things again.

The leader of this new group grinned ferally, revealing pointed teeth, and leapt forward with amazing speed, his followers a step behind. Blades flashed in the lightning that lit up the sky and Natasha lost track of who was where. The leader had evaded Strider and Legolas and tackled her to the ground, she kicked and hit trying to get free but to no avail. His fist connected with her stomach, doubling her over and allowing the creature to grab onto her hair and wrench her around to face him.

"You're more trouble than you're worth, human bitch." he growled, laughing at her terror.

But her terror was not just of the orc before her. Within, she could feel a hot, churning mass boiling in her chest, and she fought harder, desperate to get away. But he was too strong. He pulled her back over the little distance she'd managed to get, crushing her against his side. The mass of power rose steadily and crashed out of her like a tidal wave, and she was dropped to the ground as she started glowing with a blinding golden light. She staggered as far to the side as she could before curling into a tight ball. Tears ran freely down her cheeks as she tried to regain control of herself. Distantly, she was aware of a crackling sound and pained screams from those around her.

'Strider, Legolas, I'm sorry.' was her last thought before she passed out.


	7. Nightmare

Nightmare

Strider and Legolas had been surrounded by throng of orcs when Natasha had been tackled and forced from their protection. Cutting down every orc within reach, they searched the chaos for any sign of her.

Roar of pain rose above the din of battle and the forest began to brighten. The battle slowed to a halt as all the orcs turned to stare in fear at their leader as he held a struggling and screaming Natasha. The two elves watched, frozen, as Natasha glowed and the orc holding her burned to dust before a wave of light washed out and over all those around. Each orc the wave touched dissolved into a cloud of black dust, blown away on a roaring wind from nowhere. But when it came to Strider and Legolas, it enveloped them in a warm embrace, healing their injuries, and continued on until all the orcs had either fled or been destroyed.

The wave of light retreated back to its source, the forest darkening once again, encompassing Natasha in a soft glow as she lay tightly curled on the ground. A moment passed and glow faded and Natasha's body went slack as she lost consciousness. Strider and Legolas sprang across the now empty battle field to her side, checking her for injuries and attempted to wake her.

"Legolas, lead the way. You know it better." Strider said, lifting Natasha over his shoulder and taking off after his companion.

They traveled quickly, in spite of the rain, leaping nimbly over fallen logs and outstretched roots until finally they came to the ranger station they'd been making for all along, well away from the battlefield. The small cave was shielded by the edge of a waterfall, and leafy vines further obscured the entrance. A tunnel lead quite a good distance into the side of the hill, and all within was warm and dry.

Strider lay Natasha on an bed of furs, feeling her head for a fever but found none. He watched her eyelids flutter with hope of her awakening, only for it to be dashed as she began tossing her head from side to side, muttering and moaning incoherently.

She was lost in a world of no escape. All around her, people were screaming in pain. She felt it, heard it from within herself and from the others. Whips cracked and acid burned. The others' voices raised along with her own in a never-ending scream of agony. Images flooded her mind, too fast for her to get more than a glimpse of them, sending her mind in a spiral as she tumbled down, to where she could only guess. She struggled against her bonds, trying to escape, fire licking at her legs and belly, slowly consuming her. She choked on smoke rising from her own flesh and struggled all the harder.

Suddenly, a light penetrated the darkness, bright and full of hope, and she could hear a voice calling her name, begging something of her. The bonds holding her fell away, and the screams faded into the ether of dreams, as she was pulled steadily upwards towards the light.

"Natasha wake up! Wake up." Legolas cried, shaking her shoulder.

Legolas and Strider had just settled in for the night when Natasha had started screaming in her sleep. They had rushed to her side and had been trying to wake her ever since, but without success. Just as they were about to give up hope of ever awakening her, Natasha bolted up with a final scream of pain, searching the area with unfocused eyes. She bolted upright, screaming in pain. Unfocused eyes searched the area and without thinking, Legolas and Strider wrapped their arms around her, pulling her against them as she thrashed about, weakly calling for help. Tears ran unchecked down her face and she buried her head in Strider's shoulder as sobs wracked her slim frame.

Strider and Legolas held her tightly between them as she slowly calmed down and began to shiver violently. Drawing a blanket over all three of them, they slid closer to her, rubbing her back and soothing her in Elvish. Her hold on Strider's shirt loosened, her body relaxing as she fell into an exhausted sleep. Strider and Legolas remained awake only a while longer to assure she slept in peace before their own exhaustion caught up with them and they joined her in the world of dreams.

Hours later...

Natasha awoke cozy and warm, and surrounded by the most delicious scent she'd ever smelled. Eyes closed, she smiled and tried to burrow deeper into her blankets, dreading when Nigel would come and boot her out of bed to face the day. She didn't want to get up, it was way too cold, her pillow smelled sooo good and she was comfortable. Suddenly, her pillow rose considerably before settling back down into its normal rhythm once more. Her eyes shot open but instantly regretted it. Ohhh! Did her head ache! Like a million little jack hammers were pummeling away in her brain.

She waited for what seemed like an eternity, before daring to open her eyes again and stared at Strider's chest. At least she was pretty sure it was Strider's chest. The color of the tunic was right.

'What happened?' she wondered, absently running her fingers over the soft fabric, and hoping that he was truly asleep.

His heart beat steadily beneath her ear, strong and healthy, a lulling cadence enticing her back to sleep. His scent, however, was driving her nuts. IT sent sparks flying up and down her spine, tendrils of desire settling…Well needless to say, she liked it very much. And the other scent that the wind occasionally sent by her nose was also very appealing.

Strider shifted in his sleep, pulling her closer to him and resting his cheek on top of her head, sighed and slid into a deeper sleep.

'So Strider's there. That must mean that Legolas is...' Natasha thought, turning her head slightly to look around, and finding the golden elf laying behind her, his arm thrown over her waist and she nearly jumped out of her skin when he shifted his leg and found her to be entwined with his.

'Looks like you're trapped, girl.' she thought to herself, and then smiled. 'Oh well, there are worse places to be trapped.'

Legolas shifted again, murmuring in his sleep and pressing himself even closer to Natasha. 'Someone's having a good dream.' she thought with a chuckle.

She carefully edged away but only succeeded in pressing closer to Strider.

'Wonder what it's about…' she wondered idly. 'Probably Strider, if the looks they've been giving each other is anything to go by. Must be nice to have someone to dream about, and kiss in the morning.'

Sighing, she snuggled down between them dreading when Strider would make them get up and end this. As though at the bidding of some spiteful higher being, Strider's arm disappeared and he stretched, yawning widely. His eyes opened and he smiled at her, sitting up.

"Good morning, my…sorry…Natasha. How are you feeling this morning?" he asked, genuine concern shining from the gray depths of his eyes.

"A little confused. How did we…um…get like this?" she blushed.

Strider chuckled at her sudden embarrassment and went to build up the fire. Behind her, Legolas too stretched and the warmth that had surrounded her disappeared. Hiding her disappointment, Natasha sat up and began finger-combing her hair, unsure where her pack had gotten to.

"You woke up screaming." Legolas explained gently. "We held you until you fell asleep. You were shivering so we just pulled the blanket over all of us and kept you warm."

"Oh." was all she said, looking away, a blush creeping onto her face.

"There's no shame in a nightmare, Natasha." Legolas soothed, folding the blanket.

Natasha didn't say anything, suddenly finding the forest floor fascinating beyond recall. She wasn't ashamed of the nightmare, more like the feeling of hope that welled up inside her. Though what she had hoped his answer to be, she couldn't tell, but it embarrassed her nonetheless.

They broke camp and quickly found the trail they'd left the previous night. Natasha was silent throughout the morning and neither Strider nor Legolas seemed to mind, they were quietly discussing something in their native tongue. Around midday, they stopped by a small pool and ate a light lunch. Washing the grime off her face, Natasha felt refreshed and ready to go. But Strider and Legolas made no move to continue.

"Hey guys, we going to get moving or what?"

"Or what." Strider rolled onto his side and rested his head on Legolas' shoulder.

Flopping down beside them, she stared at his back, waiting for him to continue but a soft snore was the only response.

"What about getting there by sunset?"

"Don't worry, Natasha. We will get there in plenty of time." Legolas settled himself. "A patrol came by the camp this morning while you were still sleeping, and are sending horses for us. Rest while you can."

Natasha tried but only ended up staring up at the canopy aimlessly. Legolas studied her under lowered lids and his heart went out to her. She didn't seem to remember the nightmare, which was all for the best, in his opinion. The fear he had felt coming from her in the nightmare's grip had almost been palpable; he'd almost been able to see what it was that frightened her. He could have linked his mind to hers and helped her escape its grip but it would have been a severe breach of trust. He couldn't bring himself to damage their blossoming friendship.

Natasha felt his eyes on her and shifted uncomfortably.

"Legolas, what exactly happened last night?" she sighed.

"You had a nightmare, just like Strider said."

"No I mean before that. What happened when those creatures attacked? How did we escape?"

"Ah, that is what has bothered you." Legolas shifted, careful not to dislodge the sleeping Strider. "We were attacked yes. You are the reason we escaped unharmed. You destroyed them."

"I killed them?"

"Yes." Legolas nodded.

Natasha stared at him uneasily for a moment.

"I'm not strong enough. Surely you or Strider…"

"For what you did, one does not need to be strong enough. It was magic. I felt it rise up within you. It burst out, killed the orcs and we escaped."

Natasha slumped back against the tree. This could not be happening. Not again. Tears threatened to fa, but she quickly hid her face from Legolas, who sat studying her, waiting to see what her response would be. Her mind a whirlwind of fear, without thinking, she quickly stood up, and ran.

Tree limbs whipped at her, cutting her face. But she didn't care. Fear was all she knew. She had to get away. Strider and Legolas called for her to stop but she put on more speed, tuning out their voices. They'd only take her to this world's equivalent of a scientist and leave her there. She wasn't going to be anyone's guinea pig! She wasn't going to be put in some sort of zoo for freaks like her and poked and prodded the rest of her life and then dissected when she died. She…tripped over a root.

"Damn it!" she sobbed, wiping her scraped hands and covered her face.

Strider and Legolas came up behind her and knelt at her side. She started and backed away, fear shining in her eyes, but Strider took hold of her arm and prevented her from going further. She struggled to get free, her fear rising. And then everything exploded. Fire burst outward from her, engulfing them and everything around them. But as quickly as it had appeared, it vanished, rushing back into her with amazing speed, leaving no evidence of it ever occurring. No one had been hurt and Natasha slumped to the side.

"Oh gods." she moaned.

Legolas went to take her into his arms but she recoiled desperately.

"Don't touch me! I…I might…No!" she cried as Strider caught her round the waist and held her tightly.

Try as she might, she couldn't escape. Her tears fell unheeded and her struggles weakened until she fell to her knees. Legolas moved to her other side and she suddenly felt safe. The two elves murmured to her, caressing her hair and back.

"Hush now. You're safe. It's over." Strider stroked her hair.

"You didn't hurt us, Natasha." Legolas whispered, rubbing her back and looked around. "And look, you didn't kill anything else either."

"But next time you may not be so lucky."

"Perhaps. But hopefully we'll get to the palace without another attack and Gandalf can help you." Strider replied after a moment's thought.

"Get home?" she asked confused. "How can I take this back there! I barely managed to control it then, but it' gotten worse."

"Shhh. I'm sure it won't happen ag…this has happened before?" Legolas asked, looking down at her.

"Yes." she whispered into Strider's neck. "When I was much younger. I burned down the house. My brother was the only one to see it. He never told our parents, they thought it was an electrical fire..."

When she didn't continue, Legolas let it go. They led her back to their packs, murmuring in their native tongue. Strider settled back against the tree, pulling her down to lean on his chest. Legolas retrieved a blanket and settled behind her, drawing it around the three of them.

"Why is this happening?" Natasha whimpered, shaking her head.

"I don't know. Perhaps Gandalf will." Strider soothed.

Legolas squeezed her shoulder in sympathy, rubbing her arm soothingly. Natasha cried herself out and quickly fell into an exhausted sleep. No nightmares bothered her. Strider and Legolas remained awake, curled protectively around their new friend. That was how the page found them when he rode up with the horses.


	8. Meeting the King

Natasha followed her two elven companions as they navigated the halls of the palace, trying her best to ignore the stares that were directed her way as they passed groups of elves. The palace had been built right into the side of a mountain, a river running into, and presumably, out of it. The intricately carved stone brought to mind the trees of the forest outside so beautifully, she found herself listening for the wind rustling the leaves, but of course they were well underground. Despite being underground, the palace was well lit, refracted light from dozens of golden crystals lit the halls, brightening even the furthest corners.

It had been around mid afternoon, when Natasha had woken up again to the sound of hushed voices, still wrapped in Strider's and Legolas' arms. They had been in conversation with a new elf, the sound of horses reached her ears, though she hadn't been able to see them at the time. It had taken a few moments for them to notice her awakening, and when introductions had been made, they had left to complete their journey to the palace.

They'd ridden for the rest of the afternoon and it was just beginning to get dark when they had come into the courtyard. Stable hands had run up to hold their horses as they dismounted while the elf who had originally brought them disappeared in the commotion. Legolas had helped her down from her horse, steadying her when her legs gave out beneath her. Another elf had materialized beside Legolas from out of nowhere, said something in Elvish and, turning on a heel, had led the way into the palace. Strider and Legolas followed closely and she'd had no choice but to follow.

"Where are we going?" she asked quietly, looking between Legolas and Strider.

"The King wishes to see us." Legolas stated simply.

Strider didn't say a word but brought a hand to the small of her back, guiding her along the passage. The page continued to pretend she wasn't there, keeping her eyes straight forward. She stopped at a door and gestured for them to enter, speaking again in elvish.

They entered the room and the door was closed softly behind them. A single desk sat at the far end of the room, behind which sat a tall, blond haired elf. He wore varying shades of green in much the same style Legolas did, even down to the insignia embroidered over his heart. He had looked up from what he was doing as they walked in, but didn't say a word until the door was closed. Then he rose silently from the desk and, moving around it, gathered Legolas into a hug, welcoming him back in Elvish, before turning to Strider and repeating the gesture. When his eyes fell on Natasha, they widened slightly and he raised a question eyebrow at her two companions.

"And who is this young lady?" he asked, inclining his head at Natasha.

"Father, this is Natasha McGowan." Legolas said, raising a hand to lead her forward. "Natasha, this is my father, Thranduil."

"And king of Mirkwood." Strider said, a small grin on his lips.

'Obviously, my son has been neglecting his title again.' Thranduil thought with amusement, as he watched the thoughts going through Natasha's mind playing across her face.

"Your majesty." Natasha quickly dropped the best curtsy she could manage, earning a nod from the king.

'And quick too.' he thought with approval before turning to his son. "How is she came to be here? Surely she should be with her people?"

Legolas quickly relayed the story of how they had met Natasha, Thranduil's interest increasing until finally Legolas ended with their discussion of her origins.

"It seems you've had quite the adventure since your arrival in my realm." Thranduil's eyes raised to look behind them, smiling brightly. "Ah Mithrandir, I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance.

"Pleasure's all mine, my dear." Thranduil said warmly, amused with her fumbling. "Ah, Mithrandir, I was wondering when you were going to make an appearance. My son claims to have found a woman from another world. Seems more your jurisdiction than mine, don't you think?"

A man who appeared to be quite ancient had just entered the room and he nodded silently, his eyes trained on the woman in question. He was dressed all in gray and his beard hung down to his knees. He leaned on a gnarled old staff, resting his chin on the uppermost hand. She met his gaze evenly, defiance slipping in and out of her eyes as though she wasn't quite sure he was judging her or not.

"Your son speaks the truth, my old friend." he stated simply. "She knows nothing of our world?"

"No." Strider replied, stepping protectively close to her, as Legolas did the same. "She didn't even recognize us as elves."

'Interesting.' Mithrandir thought, taking in the odd behavior of the two elven lovers. He quirked an eyebrow at the King who merely shrugged with a slightly smug smile on his face.

"Easy my young friend." the wizard soothed, he too noting the odd behavior of the two lovers. "I merely wished to ascertain how much she knows. Now, my dear," he turned to Natasha. "let us have a seat. May I ask how you got here?"

He motioned to the many chairs that sat near the hearth and preceded them all, settling into one with a heavy groan. Natasha was guided to one between Strider and Legolas, who each scooted their a little closer to hers. Mithrandir and Thranduil exchanged an amused glance before giving Natasha their complete attention as she related being attacked by the…orcs, then the spiders and falling off the cliff. Meeting her two companions and their subsequent run for life and finally of the final attack by orcs and the consequent resurgence of her powers.

Mithrandir listened intently to Natasha's story. He felt her power swirling beneath the surface of her mind, just out of conscious control, volatile and ready to take action if their bearer should become frightened or angry. Extremely dangerous if she couldn't get some measure of control over them. Surely someone had recognized her power? But if so, why hadn't they trained her? He said as much when she'd finished her tale.

"No. This…power hasn't shown up since it first showed itself when I was in my teens. The investigators called it a 'gas leak.' As for someone recognizing it, I doubt there's anyone who is aware of this kind of power, unless they're locked away in some government facility out of the way somewhere."

Most of this was lost on the elves but Mithrandir nodded sagely, taking his pipe out of his mouth.

"They would. If I remember correctly, the people of your world aren't as ready to accept anything other than the obvious in such matters. There was a time when magic would have been the first thought on everyone's mind and no time would have been wasted in getting you the training you needed."

"You know of her world, Gandalf?" Strider voiced the very question running through Natasha's mind.

"Yes, I traveled there much in my younger days, though I don't go there as often nowadays. Science is the truth there. Magic, it seems, has been forgotten. At least the true magicks, anyway." he smiled sadly.

"Can you send me home?" Natasha asked quietly.

"I'm afraid not, my dear. The Valar have brought you here for a purpose. And even if I could, I would not. At least not until you had learned to control this gift of yours. As it is, I will teach you while you are here and waiting to find your purpose."

Natasha decided to ignore his use of the term 'gift' in relation to her powers, desperately wishing her brother was here. At least then she wouldn't be alone in facing this. She rapidly blinked back tears, and nodded, not trusting her voice to remain steady.

"I warn you it won't be easy." Gandalf cautioned, leveling a hard stare are her.

"Few things in life ever are." she muttered doubtfully.

Thranduil, who had up until this point been staring thoughtfully out the window, turned to her with smile.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Mithrandir. But for now, I think perhaps you might like to get freshened up before dinner this evening. Anna will show you to your rooms, if there is anything you need, please let her know. If you will excuse us, I have some things I need to discuss with my son and Strider."

Natasha took her leave of the King, Mithrandir, and her new friends, and followed the elf Anna out of the room and to her rooms.

Thranduil watched her leave before turning to his son and Strider. "Now , tell me what else you found on your patrol."

Mithrander sat back, silently smoking his pipe as Strider and Legolas took turns relating the news they had gathered on patrol, the new spiders nests they'd discovered, the orcs they'd encountered, all prior to finding Natasha. The wizard's mind wandered down many paths, trying to determine who could have known about Natasha, could have seen her as a threat stuck in her own world as she was. Not many names came to mind, very few in fact. Which made it all the more troubling in his mind.


	9. Look out!

Meanwhile, Natasha had been led to her room, an absolutely beautiful suite complete with sitting room and balcony overlooking the gardens, along with an equally lavish bathroom. A four-poster bed graced the center of the bedroom, mattress giving softly under her questing fingers. The bathroom consisted of a pool the size of a kiddie pool back home and was filled of ever-hot, constantly-flowing-so-always-fresh water. However, unlike the hot springs she was used to at home, this one did not smell of sulfur. In fact, it smelled more of lavender and other floral scents people used in their baths.

"I will leave some fresh clothing for you on your bed, my lady." Anna said as she laid a towel out along the side of the tub, placing a couple of bottles within easy reach.

"Thank you, Anna." Natasha replied gratefully and watched the she-elf leave the room before stripping and slipping into the pool.

She sighed in contentment as sore muscles were soothed away in the heat. Leaning her head back against the side of the tub, she merely relished the warmth surrounding her. How long had it been since she'd been able to enjoy such luxuries as this? She thought about just remaining as she was until she was more shriveled than a prune but fatigue soon caught up with her and rather than drowning, she set about cleaning herself so she could move onto other luxuries, like that bed in the next room.

She scoured her body until it was glowed pink and her hair was just a mass of freely flowing, soft red kelp in the sea of the bathtub. Reluctant to leave the warmth of the bath, she floated in a dreamy haze as her thoughts wandered. Inevitably, they wandered to where her brother was, and how he was doing.

Fighting back tears, she toweled herself off and dressed in the new clothes, vioently toweling her hair dry. This done, she crawled exhaustedly onto the massive bed (massive compared to her tiny cot she had back at the Med Station) and fell asleep almost instantly.

"Help us! Please! You must help us!" a group of voices kept calling to her. "Natasha, only you can save us! Please!"

A light glowed in the distance but as she ran towards it, it kept getting farther and farther away, taking the voices with it.

"Wait! Who are you?" she called back. "How do I help you? Where are you?"

"Natasha! Help us! Please!" the voices were weaker now and farther away.

"How?" she cried desperately.

"We are dying!"

Someone screamed and then the earth started shaking.

"Natasha!"

"Natasha!" Legolas was shaking her shoulder, ducking as an object flew at his head and crashed into the far wall.

He and Strider had been coming to escort Natasha to the Dining Hall when suddenly Anna flew out of the room with a scream, clutching her head. Racing to the door, they found the air filled with flying vases, books, brushes, clothes, etc. Anna had taken a book to the head before she could duck and had escaped just before a vase had smashed against the wall. Natasha lay on the bed, her head thrashing back and forth, tears coursing down her cheeks and murmuring incoherently. They tried to wake her up but became desperate as their efforts failed.

"Anna, go get Mithrandir! Hurry!" Strider yelled from the bedroom to where the servant cowered by the door, not wanting to leave the King's guest but not wanting to get hit by anything either.

They kept trying to wake Natasha as the servant raced out of the room and down the hall. Several minutes passed before Gandalf, along with Thranduil, came striding into the room.

"Be still!" the Istari commanded the objects in the room, but nothing happened. A vase flew at his head, barely missing it as he stepped to the side.

"She won't wake!" Strider said urgently, shielding the wizard from most of the chaos.

Gandalf made it to the bedside and placed his hand first on Natasha's cheek then on her forehead, his eyes closed in concentration and lips moving silently, drawing Natasha out of her nightmare. Thranduil placed a comforting hand on the two younger elves' shoulders, watching anxiously as everything in the room stopped dead and fell to the floor with crashes and thuds. Natasha's eyes flew open with a gasp and she struggled to sit up against Gandalf's restraining hands.

"Hush, young one. You're safe now." Gandalf crooned, smoothing back her hair.

Shaking with fear, Natasha tried to hide her face in the pillow, ashamed she'd disturbed so many people. Mithrandir stood and was quickly replaced by Strider and Legolas, who settled on either side of her, soothing her as she calmed bit by agonizing bit.

"I should probably get ready." she said quietly, pulling away from the two elves, and brushing her hair back self consciously.

"Do not worry yourself, my dear." Thranduil spoke up from his place near the door. "My wife will understand if you do not feel up to attending dinner tonight."

"I'll be fine. Just need a few moments to get myself looking presentable." Natasha headed for the bathroom, closing the door behind her, almost catching Anna as she hurried to help her.

Strider and Legolas watched the bathroom door, concern for the occupant clearly showing on their faces. They had of course thought her more than presentable but kept their thoughts to themselves. Thranduil and Gandalf smiled knowingly, shaking their heads.

"Has this happened before?" Gandalf asked suddenly.

"This morning." Strider replied absently, not taking his eyes off the door.

"Though nothing like this." Legolas added just as absently, jerking his head at the disarray.

'She proves stronger at every turn.' Gandalf mused silently. 'Perhaps it would be best if…'

He had no chance to finish the thought as Thranduil all but dragged him out of the room and to the Dining Hall, something muttered about notifying the Queen about the delay, leaving the two younger elves waiting for Natasha.

In the bathroom, Anna helped Natasha into a fresh set of clothing, gently combing her hair out, pulling the mass of curls back into a simple braid. Well simple for one used to braids. As Anna worked, Natasha watched in amazement as he hair went from a mess to something rather beautiful, in the span of mere minutes. She'd never have been able to do this by herself, she decided when Anna was finished, and told her so, with many thanks. Anna smiled gently, assuring her it was a most simple thing, she could teach Natasha later if she liked, but now it was time for dinner.

Outside, Strider offered his arm to Natasha and together he and Legolas led her through the corridors to the Dining Hall, and they soon had her laughing as they regaled her with one of the tales from Strider's youth, regarding Strider's father and a certain pair of glued boots.

"And he still thinks that the twins did it and not me." Strider finished, a smug smirk on his lips.

Natasha was laughing so hard her side hurt, the nightmare completely forgotten. Strider stopped out of view of the open door, gazing at her worriedly.

"Does your shoulder bother you?"

"No." she sighed, laughter still hanging in the back of her mind. "At least this power of mine takes care of any hurts I have when it decides to take action."

She sighed suddenly, gazing uncertainly at the suddenly ominous open door to the Dining Hall.

"You don't have to attend if you don't feel up to it, Natasha" Legolas soothed. "Mother understands and offered to have a tray brought to your room."

"That was kind of her. But I've been through worse things than nightmares and still kept going. Besides if I don't keep my mind on something else, I'll start brooding on it." Natasha managed a shaky smile.

Strider nodded slowly and Legolas rubbed her shoulder comfortingly. Jerking her head up, she nodded and they made their way to their seats. Amazingly enough, there were few diners in the room, in fact it seemed as if only the royal family were in attendance. The King sat at one end of the short table, with Gandalf opposite him and beside the King sat the most beautiful woman Natasha had ever seen in her life. Her blonde hair ran down her back to her waist, pulled back from her face in elaborate braids that contained beads that glittered in the candle light.

"My mother." Legolas whispered to her as he held her chair for her, to the right of Gandalf. "Don't worry, she doesn't bite."

"So this is the woman my sons and his mate have found." the she-elf said with a kind smile, before introducing herself. "I am Lalaith."

"A pleasure to meet you, your majesty. I'm Natasha McGowan." she curtsied..

"The pleasure's all mine, dear." she replied and then sent a mischievous smile at Strider. "Tell me, Legolas. Why is it you could not have found some sweet girl like her wandering in the woods instead of that scruffy ranger? Does he never bathe?"

Strider smiled indulgently, well used to this kind of teasing by this point in his life his brothers, the Peredhel twins, did the same to him every time he returned to Imladris.

"He does indeed, mother, as you can plainly see." Legolas played along genially. Strider and Legolas had both cleaned up before dinner, rather nicely, Natasha thought.

"Though had I seen him first I might have welcomed the spiders." Natasha muttered, in a voice just loud enough for Strider to hear.

"Natasha!" he gasped, feigning a wound to his heart. "You can't mean that. After all, was I not the most heroic thing you've ever seen?"

She leveled him with a measuring glance, tilting her head and pursing her lips thoughtfully.

"I don't know, Legolas looked pretty good too. He was certainly cleaner." she said thoughtfully, her smile giving away her teasing.

"Well said, Natasha. Well said." Gandalf applauded as the rest of the table dissolved into giggles while Strider pouted, arms crossed over his chest, though his eyes shone with mirth.

The rest of the meal passed pleasantly enough. Everyone was interested in the story of Natasha's journey, which was greatly edited when Strider and Legolas told the tale. But finally, the meal was finished and everyone went their separate ways, and not a moment too soon, she didn't like being the center of attention. Gandalf and Thranduil returned to the King's study with Strider and Legolas in tow, the two young elves checking over their shoulder as they left the room.

"Perhaps you'd care to join me in a turn of the gardens, Natasha?" the queen asked lightly, rising.

"I'd be delighted to, your majesty." Natasha replied, smoothing the skirt of her gown nervously. 'Gardens? Underground?' she wondered silently. 'This I have to see.'

The gardens were a beautiful place, though Natasha supposed she shouldn't be surprised, given everything Strider and Legolas had told her about the elves on their journey here. The fact that there was a garden at all was a testament to the wood elves' connection with nature, and to the dwarven ingenuity that had allowed natural light from outside to penetrate so far within the palace (but one did not mention that particular fact lightly. Thranduil had very little love for the dwarves, Legolas had warned her). Little waterfalls added a natural music to the place, the gentle trickle a soothing melody that blocked out all other noise, allowing one to simply lose themselves in the beauty of the place without distraction. Natasha looked around her in awe, taking in breath after deep, fragrant breath. They walked in companionable silence along the path, simply enjoying the beauty around them, before the queen sat on a bench tucked along the path near a fountain.

"You've certainly given my son and Estel a surprise." Lalaith said out of the blue.

"Estel?" Natasha asked, puzzled over who this could be. There'd been no one at dinner by that name.

"I believe humans call him Strider, though why I couldn't guess. Estel is his name among the elves, given to him by his father Lord Elrond."

"Ah." Natasha replied simply "He never mentioned it."

"Probably not, he's been around humans for long it takes a while for him to remember such things when he's finally back among us. Though I truly wish he wouldn't pick up such habits as not bathing when he is away."

Natasha chuckled at this, remembering how surprised she'd been to see him all cleaned up and in elven finery. It had been a pleasant surprise. He'd certainly cleaned up nicely. Apparently, she and the Queen were on the same wavelength for the Queen voiced just that.

"But I guess that makes it all the more amazing when he finally removes all that dirt. He cuts a fine figure, wouldn't you agree? Oh don't worry, I would never hold it against you. One would have to be blind to not see how attractive he was." but even as she said this, a secretive smile played across her lips.

Caught unawares, Natasha could only manage an embarrassed nod, a blush reddening her cheeks. The queen changed topics and for the next hour or so, they spoke of seemingly random topics, though Legolas and Strider seemed to enter into the discussion no matter how unrelated the topic was. Eventually, a servant finally came and called the Queen away to her duties.

"Thank you for your company, Natasha. I have enjoyed our talk Please feel welcome to use the gardens anytime during your stay with us." Lalaith said in parting.

"Thank you, your majesty." Natasha replied gratefully and followed another servant back to her rooms, where she quickly fell into a peaceful sleep, filled with the beauties of the garden.


	10. Pranks

"NATASHA!"

Jumping in surprise, Natasha released the arrow she'd been about to fire, sending it flying to the other end of the range, completely forgotten as she turned to face the angry bellower. Her teacher, Legolas , watched it hit the bull's eye with no small amount of satisfaction, before turning to confront the raging wizard who dared interrupt the scant time he allowed his student to share with the lesser immortals, namely one Legolas Thranduillion and one Strider. They had of course planned for such an interruption, however, every rebuke they had come up with dissolved instantly upon seeing the Istari.

Natasha 'eeped' and ducked behind Strider's broader frame, grinning from ear to ear. Gandalf stalked onto the practice field, heeding nothing and no one. Equipment and people just moved out of his way, the people smothering grins behind hands and bursting into coughing fits after he'd passed them by. Legolas and Strider took one look at him and had to turn their backs to him to keep from laughing in his face.

For the Istari now sported every color of the rainbow about his person. If it wasn't his hair and beard that was drawing attention, it was his clothing with clashed awfully with the colors of the former. He looked like a clown (sans white face and red nose) that had run into the color wagon. And he stood glowering at her in all his rainbow glory, foot tapping, impatiently waiting for an explanation.

Natasha was silently laughing behind her guardians, unable to look at Gandalf without bursting out anew.

"WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!" came another thundering voice.

Thranduil rounded the corner, having heard Gandalf's bellow and, thinking the worst upon seeing his subjects having fits the closer her got to the practice field, he had run to see what was happening. He stopped in shock of what he saw, and unlike the people around him, burst out laughing. Gandalf turned red with embarrassment, causing Thranduil to laugh even harder, reducing the dignified image of the monarch down to nearly nothing as the golden elf held his sides and nearly fell over. Finally, he calmed down enough to address the situation.

"My first question has been answered. Now who? Natasha?" Thranduil turned his twinkling gaze on her, who merely nodded, a slight smile on her lips though she tried to look repentant.

"Gray really isn't your color Gandalf." Natasha replied as seriously as she could, given she was still shaking with laughter.

Gandalf snorted and took another step towards her. She smiled at him but did not retreat. Sighing, Gandalf cast a dubious look down at himself and then lifted twinkling eyes back up to meet hers.

"Well, at least you've been studying." Gandalf said tonelessly as Thranduil dissolved into another fit of laughter. "Did your studies take you far enough to reverse this?"

Natasha nodded, removing the spell she'd put on him in his sleep and lifted her sword from where she'd left it many feet away just to prove she'd accomplished what he'd set for today's lesson as well.

"Levitation. Good. And control. Excellent." Gandalf stroked his beard thoughtfully, his spirits restored. "How is her weapons training coming along?"

"She's a quick study. She's rather good with the bow, and with the sword, a few more years and she'd be able to handle herself rather well against me." Strider answered immediately, beaming down at her with pride.

"Good. We leave in two days, at dawn. There is pressing business I must attend to west of the Misty Mountains and Natasha, you will need to come with me. You should learn everything you can, while you can. No more lessons until then." Gandalf strode off in his usually brusque manner, muttering to himself and ignoring the giggling elves he passed on his way inside.

'Two days?' Natasha thought incredulously. 'But I'm no where near ready for travel! What if we meet more orcs? I can't fight them! And magic will just make it so he has to carry me as baggage which would only slow him down!'

"Don't worry, Gandalf tends to travel fast. There's not much chance you'll meet up with orcs. And if you do, you'll be able to fight them. I taught you after all." Strider grinned, squeezing her shoulder.

"Oh, no conceit there, is there?" Natasha replied, gladdened by the words nonetheess. "A regular Mr. Modesty over here is what we have, eh Legolas?"

"I choose to remain silent 'lest I incriminate myself." Legolas quipped, dodging behind Natasha as Strider mock lunged at him. "Well, we have the rest of the day with nothing to do, what shall we do with it?"

"A fencing lesson and then how about a ride."

"Fine by me. Just so long as we don't go back inside for awhile. I've been cooped up so long, I'm surprised I haven't gone stir crazy." Natasha said, plucking her sword from the air and following Strider over to one of the practice circles.

Thankfully, the crowd that usually gathered around when Strider and Legolas were using the practice fields didn't come this far away from the main complex of the palace. This particular set of circles were used for contests which were usually only held during festivals. There would be none until Midsummer but by then, Natasha would be gone from Mirkwood on her travels with Gandalf.

"Good luck." Legolas called from the sidelines, making himself comfortable leaning against a tree.

"Thanks. I'm going to need it with this brute." Natasha saluted Strider who grinned ferally at her and returned the gesture.

Legolas watched in open admiration of the bodies moving before him. Truly Strider was poetry in motion and, given time, Natasha would come to match his ease with a sword. She all ready moved with agility and grace, now if they could just get her to have more confidence in her fighting stance, she'd be all set to deal with whatever dangers might happen along the road of her training as Gandalf's apprentice.

'She's beautiful.' he thought, sliding down the trunk of the tree he was leaning on until he sat cross-legged on the ground. 'They both are.'

Strider and Natasha moved around the circle, blade meeting blade in a much slower dance than the one he and Strider had just finished, but it was no less amazing to watch. Seeing every move slowed down to where it was completely visible and each turn was choreographed to perfection. Legging clad hips swayed provocatively in this violent dance, drawing the eye away from the slim shoulders and burning auburn hair to settle on waist where hands longed to be and further on to legs that were long and sleek, well-muscled.

It was well into the afternoon when they finally set out on their ride. Natasha was still learning how to keep her seat at anything faster than a walk and having a 1500lb animal between her legs didn't make her anymore comfortable. She was going to be more than just sore when Strider finally called a halt. They weren't going very far, staying well within the 'safe' area of the forest, about a mile or so radius around the Palace. Or rather the 'Glorified Cave,' as Natasha had called it on numerous occasions. Usually when she'd been cooped up in the library with Gandalf for too long.

As they rode, Strider kept falling behind as he admired the way Natasha's new muscles stretched her clothing, the way her hips shifted as she tried to move with the horse, until Legolas would finally send him a questioning look and he would urge his mount back to its place beside Legolas.

'Anna certainly has a way with clothing.' Strider had thought more than once during the ride.

Natasha had put aside her 'jeans' and 'tee-shirts' in favor of more suitable (a.k.a: more localized) clothing, on Gandalf's advice. Boots had been made for her of a supple leather coveted in many regions, and by one of the best craftsmen in the kingdom, so they would last for quite some time. Her leggings and tunics had caused quite a problem, if Strider remembered Anna's good natured griping correctly. Elven women had very little in the way of curves, instead being almost as slender as their men unless with child. Then they could be as voluptuous as any human woman he'd met in his travels. But Anna had managed as she always did.

Legolas, riding beside him silently, listening to the trees, wore his usual shades of green, though only slightly more formal than his patrol gear. His hair, as always, appeared as though none of them had been sparring earlier, kept perfectly in place by the warrior's braids at his temples.

'Valar, they're beautiful.' Strider thought more than once during the ride.

They stopped at a stream to water and rest the horses, basking in the sunlight that actually made it through the trees. Natasha dismounted with none of the ease Strider and Legolas showed, collapsing as her shaky legs gave out beneath her.

"I'll never forgive you for those jumps, Strider." she complained, lowering herself to a boulder with a groan. "They scared the hell out of me."

"Best get you used to them now while at leisure instead of having you fall off in the heat of a chase." Strider said reasonably, as Legolas jumped up into the trees.

"While that may be true, it still hurt like hell. My rump is going to be sore for a week." the horse had landed so heavily after the last, and subsequently highest, jump, that she'd been thrown forward and her teeth had been jarred into her upper skull.

Legolas watched the two banter back and forth from the branches overlooking the stream. Both of them were laughing easily, something Strider had not done in ages outside of his company and Legolas was glad for it.

'He needs to relax more. This whole 'destiny' thing is weighing down on him.' Legolas thought. 'She could do with some relaxation too..."

Leaping silently to the ground, he crept up behind Natasha. She'd been brooding after she and Strider had fallen silent, an unhealthy occupation in his opinion and he knew just how to fix that. Of course, it was probably childish, but he couldn't help wanting to cheer her up in some way. And if it worked with Strider, it should work just as well with a full human.

Unaware of his approach, Natasha stood gingerly and rubbed her aching rump when suddenly something grabbed her from behind.

'Not again!' her mind screamed, kicking into high mode as her body took over, though her powers remained strangely still. Strider and Legolas had also been teaching her hand to hand combat, and now it was being put to the test.

No sooner had her feet touched the ground than Legolas found himself flying through the air and landing squarely on his rump. Legolas stared at her in shock, only the sound of Strider's helpless mirth breaking through his astonishment. Glaring at Strider only served to heighten his amusement and said half-elf doubled over, leaning on the tree for support.

"You should have seen your face, melethron." he managed through fits of laughter and finally gave into another wave.

Legolas rolled his eyes and stalked over to Natasha, towering over her but didn't say anything. There was nothing to say. She'd reacted appropriately, and it was increasingly difficult to maintain a straight face, the half-elf's amusement becoming infectious. Natasha however, wasn't aware of this and managed to get into full angry swing before Legolas could join the half-elf in mirth.

"Don't EVER do that again! You could have been…If I hadn't been able to…Arghh!"

Unable to get her words to follow her thoughts, she turned on her heel and stalked over to a nearby boulder where she plunked herself down, one leg crossed over the other and her back as stiff as a board, staring at nothing. Legolas stared at her back in confusion.

"Oh," Strider sighed, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. "The twins are never going to believe me."

"You wouldn't!" Legolas exclaimed in shock.

"Oh yes I will." Strider grinned mischievously.

"You wouldn't"

"You bet your bow I will."

"Oh no you won't." and with a growl, Legolas launched himself at the half elf, tumbling him to the ground.

The elves tussled on the grass, forgetting about Natasha completely as she watched them from the boulder. Suddenly the whole situation caught up with her and she doubled over in a gale of laughter. She didn't know how old they were, they could be anywhere from twenty to two thousand or beyond. And yet here they were, wrestling in the dirt like two adolescent boys over something silly. They reminded her so much of how she and Nigel used to be. Gods she missed him!

Legolas and Strider lay panting in the dirt, laughter still catching in their throats.

"You are not going to tell the Twins." Legolas repeated firmly for the umpteenth time.

"Mmmm," Strider replied smugly. "But what's to stop Natasha from telling them?"

"Hey leave me out of this." Natasha exclaimed indignantly, kicking him gently in the hip.

Strider smiled unrepentantly and stretched languidly before crossing his arms beneath his head and looking up at her with amusement.

"That was quite the trick you played on Gandalf, Natasha." Strider said. "I don't think I've ever seen him angrier. Not even the Twins went as far as you did today. They're going to be so jealous and try to beat you now."

"Well, he was a sourpuss all morning. And then he fell asleep on me. Of all the nerve." Natasha said with mock-indignation.

"Oh, poor thing." Legolas cooed. "Ignored all morning."

Natasha laughed and smacked his arm lightly.

"Of course you realize, Gandalf gives as good as he gets." Strider continued

"Probably." Natasha conceded, wondering just what it was the old man would retaliate with.

"And you can tell us all about it when we see you next year. Gandalf tends to come in yearly cycles. Estel will just have to make sure he's here to hear it." Legolas said brightly.

Natasha squatted on the grass between them and turned twinkling eyes on Legolas. "Strider was right…" she paused, waiting for his complete attention. "You should have seen the look on your face. It was priceless. Hmm, we have to pass through Imladris on the way to the Shire anyway…I think I might just let this one slip if I meet these Twins, eh?"

"Oh yes?" Legolas asked, and tackled her to the ground, wrestling with her as he had Strider.

Strider watched, smiling dreamily, as first Legolas was on top, then Natasha. He wondered what it would be like to tackle Natasha, or better yet be tackled by her before shaking his head vigorously to banish the thoughts. Legolas' thoughts were along much the same lines. But soon none of them were able to think much, as the wrestling match rolled overtop of Strider and included him in the melee.


	11. Payback into the Shire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics = Elvish

Two days later, Natasha and Gandalf were up before dawn, readying their horses. The light of the rising sun filtered through the leaves, catching in the light mist that rose every night. Natasha stood by her horse, trying her best not to look too many times to see if Gandalf was ready.

'Damn, I hate leaving. Always takes too long to get ready. Not to mention leaving friends.' she thought heatedly. 'Never thought people could grow on you so fast."

Off to side with the King and Queen, Legolas and Strider were shifting from foot to foot. The past few weeks had flown by so fast, so much had happened, yet, it felt like not enough. Thranduil peeked out of the corner of his eye at the two elflings and had to quickly avert his gaze to keep from laughing outright. His wife nudged him gently in the ribs to bring his attention back to Gandalf, who, satisfied with the time of day, had pronounced it time to leave.

"Mithrandir, old friend, do not stay away so long this time." Thranduil said, grasping the Istari's hand firmly.

"A wizard's work is rarely scheduled, my dear king, but I shall endeavor to be here in the spring. Such a nice time of year. I expect to see that garden of yours in bloom, Lalaith." Gandalf smiled and kissed the Queen lightly on the cheek.

"It will bloom when it chooses to and not before as you well know, old man. You need to be here for when it happens." she teased, hugging him firmly. "Be safe and keep that apprentice of yours out of trouble as well. I'd like to see her again." she said, turning to Natasha and pulling her into a hug. "Come back soon, dear." she whispered in her ear. "Legolas and Strider don't get into nearly as much trouble when you're around."

Said elves blushed deep red at her words, fidgeting with their tunics. Smiling, Natasha smiled and nodded, turning as the King joined them, holding a beautifully forged sword out to her. Vines of ivy criss-crossed the hilt and scabbard, forming the cross-piece while engraved vines and flowers ran down the blade. The balance was perfect, as Natasha knew it would be, when she drew the sword. The hilt fit right into her palm, nestling there like an old friend.

"A gift from us, so you may remember your stay here and return safely." he said, smiling gently as she fumbled to belt it on. "Made by my own smiths." he added proudly.

"It's beautiful." she bowed slightly in gratitude, hand over her heart. "Thank you."

King and Queen stepped aside as Legolas and Strider stepped forward to say their goodbyes. One held an intricately carved bow of yew while the other held a matching quiver with eagle feather fletched arrows. They helped her strap these on without a word. Each tried to speak but closed their mouths again without having said a word, suddenly shy and uncertain of what to say.

"Natasha," Gandalf called from atop his horse. "We really must be going now, child."

Impulsively, Natasha flung her arms around Strider, hugging him fiercely and did the same to Legolas. Something inside struggled to be let loose though it wasn't her powers. It felt like her heart but Gandalf interrupted before she could be sure.

"You'll see them again, Natasha. Perhaps sooner than you think." he said mysteriously.

"You'd better go." Strider whispered, hand on her arm as she pulled away from Legolas. "Be careful and remember what we taught you."

"I will." Natasha promised and swung onto her horse.

Natasha's heart sank as the last of the Palace disappeared from view.

Watching the two rapidly departing figures, Strider and Legolas were left with their own thoughts and feelings. Something had sparked within him when he'd felt Natasha in his arms, and then an urgent sense of loss when she'd left them. And seeing Legolas holding her, well, that just intensified the first sensation. Confused, he frowned slightly, though quickly changed that to a half-hearted smile when Legolas shot a questioning glance his way.

Legolas had felt the same spark as he'd watched Strider return Natasha's embrace and when his turn had come, his heart had sung for joy. He tried to shake off the feelings of loss clutching at his heart. When both travelers were out of sight, everyone headed inside to go about their respective tasks for the day. In their room, Legolas and Strider held each other close.

" ** _I don't understand this_**." Strider finally muttered.

" ** _Don't understand what_** , _melethron_?"

"Natasha… ** _she's not even gone for an hour and I miss her_**. **_When she's around, I feel…I_** …"

" ** _Like you're falling in love all over again_**?" Legolas finished, head still on Strider's shoulder.

" ** _Yes…No! I love you. Only you_**." Strider cried holding the blonde to his chest.

"Rest easy, _melethron_." Legolas quickly soothed in the Common Tongue. "I know how you feel. I feel it too."

" ** _But we just met her_**." Strider sighed, exasperated. " ** _How can we…we've got each other…and she…Argh!_** "

" ** _Let's not think about it right now_**." Legolas suggested, pulling Strider close. " ** _Besides, it's more than likely she doesn't think about us like that_**."

Strider submitted to a gentle kiss before pulling back thoughtfully.

" ** _You know, that didn't really help_**."

" ** _I know_**." Legolas sighed sadly, snuggling into Strider's collarbone.

" ** _But I think I know a way to get our minds off such depressing thoughts_**." Strider said slyly, flipping Legolas over on their bed and leaning over him with a smile.

Legolas' eyes shone brightly in answer to his mate's and the rest of the night passed swiftly by.

Natasha and Gandalf rode all day before finally stopping on the other side of the Anduin just as the setting sun disappeared behind the Misty Mountains. Dinner was travel food, though unlike any Natasha had ever tasted before. There was dried fruit and meat, along with some of the _lembas_ Legolas had given her a taste of during their trip to the Palace.

Sore and exhausted, Natasha crawled into her bedroll, but no matter how she tried, she just couldn't get to sleep. Gandalf kept watch, silently smoking his pipe as crickets filled the silence with their song. Natasha closed her eyes, letting her mind drift

Unbidden images of her friends floated in and around her mind's eye. Sweat glistening on toned alabaster and golden skin in the fire light, a flash of ecstasy across both faces with a flex of the hip. Cries of completion; a touch to her breast tingling down to her center. Hands on hip and waist; in hair. Scents mingling, intoxicating. Long golden strands mingling with red and brown, tangling together. Skin on skin; lips meeting…

'Damn it!' Natasha thought in frustration, staring out into the darkness. 'Get out! Get out! Get out!'

She stared into the smoldering embers of the fire, waiting for her heart to stop pounding so hard and other parts of her anatomy to lose their hypersensitivity to her every move. This wasn't the first time she'd thought about Strider and Legolas like this. But it had never been so vivid before, either. She could almost feel the two elves beside her when the images had taken hold. Had almost felt their hands on her, on each other.

Shaking the remnants of the images out of her head, she tried to get to sleep, counting sheep and, when that failed, singing in her head a lullaby her mother used to sing to her and Nigel when they were little. Finally though, she did fall asleep.

Only to jolt awake as ice cold water splashed across her exhausted form, soaking her to the skin.

"Time to wake up!" Gandalf called cheerily, still holding the upended bucket in his hands.

Natasha wiped water out of her eyes and glared up at her tutor who smiled cheekily down at her. Snorting in disgust, she flopped back onto her soaked bedroll, not caring if it was wet as long as she got some more sleep.

"Damned morning people." she grumbled.

Gandalf laughed merrily, turning to pack the bucket away. He whistled as he moved around camp, making as much noise as possible to keep Natasha from getting back to sleep.

"Gandalf!" she whined. "The sun's not even up yet!"

"I know." Gandalf replied in satisfaction.

"Payback's a bitch." she muttered, rolling out of her blankets and looking down at them in disgust.

"You things will need the time to dry, anyway." Gandalf replied happily, barely covering his smile with his cup of tea.

Studying her blankets, Natasha reached within herself and directed the magic toward them. Steam rose from bedroll and clothes with a sizzle, rising into the cool morning air. Gandalf's breath hissed between his teeth as within minutes, everything was dry. Nodding in satisfaction, she packed everything and sat down to eat her breakfast. More _lembas_ and some dried fruit.

"That wasn't necessary." Gandalf admonished, finishing his tea.

"Perhaps." Natasha replied simply. "I needed to know I could control the fire part of this power of mine."

Gandalf smiled gently, nodding his head in understanding. They ate in silence and packed up the rest of their gear and cleaned up the camp, making it seem to the untrained eye that it had never existed. Natasha didn't really see the point in all this but went along with it, trusting Gandalf to know what he was doing.

"So where are we going exactly?" she asked as they mounted up. "I know 'west' but what's in the west? And why are we going?"

"Oh an old friend is having a party. A birthday party, one hundred and eleven years old. I promised to attend and a wizard never goes back on their word." Gandalf shrugged. "It will also give you a chance to meet some of the other races of this world. The Shire is the home of hobbits, but I'm told there will also be dwarves there. No elves or men, unfortunately, though I think your mind is on two in particular if I'm not mistaken."

Natasha's head whipped around and she stared at Gandalf who was chuckling heartily. She blushed to the very roots of her hair, giving her tutor more fuel for his amusement. Gandalf told her all about the peoples she might be seeing on this trip.

Dwarves were rumored to be going to the party as well, some of Bilbo's friends from a journey he had taken some sixty years ago. Goblins and orcs, she didn't much care for but it was the hobbits that caught her fancy the most. They seemed just like your general country folk, like the people back in her home town.

All through the journey her lessons continued. She learned how to hide herself from unfriendly eyes and how to speak various animal languages, eagle, horse and squirrel for the most part.

"Part of our duty as the magic users of this world is knowing when and where there is trouble." Gandalf after they had spoken with the Lord of Eagles. "And to do that, we must be able to glean news from any who might have it, including the animals. They see things from a different point of view than we do and their input can be just as enlightening as any human's, elf's or dwarf's."

Imladris was a bit of disappointment in Natasha's books. At least what she could see of it. They arrived well after pitch dark, the moon was in its infancy, providing no light to see by. Bree was just as disappointing. It was a drab, weary looking sort of place. Not a place Natasha would want to live. They stopped only to collect Gandalf's horse and cart to carry his fireworks and were off just as quickly.

"You'd better sleep while you can, Natasha." Gandalf said, after they'd retrieved his horse and cart of fireworks from Bree. "We'll be in Hobbiton tomorrow and then there'll be work to do."

"Yes," she replied slyly. "Having fun is such hard work. What about you? You've been in the saddle just as long. And you're older." she couldn't resist adding, earning her a swift swat to the head, which missed her completely.

Gandalf chuckled and concentrated on his driving, promising to wake her if he needed to sleep. Natasha settled herself as best she could amongst the fireworks, and swiftly fell asleep.

"You're late." an imperious voice accused, waking Natasha up from sound sleep as the cart came to a swaying halt.

"A wizard is never late, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf answered grouchily. "Nor is he early. He arrives precisely when he means to."

'Uh-oh.' Natasha thought, looking between what looked to be a ten year old child with the bluest eyes she'd ever seen and her mentor, trying to gauge what was going to happen.

Both men (if it was possible to call the child-like hobbit that) stood staring each other down until both finally broke down in laughter.

"It's wonderful to see you Gandalf!" Frodo cried as he jumped into the wagon, causing it to lurch and causing Natasha to lose her balance, falling against he railing. "And who's this?"

"Frodo, my apprentice, Natasha MacGowan. Natasha, Frodo Baggins." Gandalf introduced as he brought the cart back onto the track.

"Hello." she said uncertainly.

"Hello." the hobbit replied. "And welcome to the Shire. Where are you from?"

"Umm…" Natasha hesitated, appealing to Gandalf for help.

"She's from beyond the Misty Mountains, Frodo. So far even one of your Uncle's old maps doesn't name it."

The young hobbit nodded his head thoughtfully, stealing glances back at Natasha as he demanded information of the outside world from Gandalf. But Gandalf quickly changed the subject to the hobbit's uncle.

"Ah, a long expected party." he said excitedly, watching as several hobbits struggled to put up tents and banners. "So how is the old rascal? I hear it's going to be a party of special magnificence."

"Well you know Bilbo. He's got the whole place in an uproar."

"Well that should please him."

"Half the Shire's been invited." Frodo added.

"Good gracious." Gandalf sent Natasha a mock grimace that sent her laughing silently in the back of the cart.

"He's up to something." the hobbit continued thoughtfully.

"Oh really."

"All right then keep your secrets."

Gandalf chuckled, sending a wink back at Natasha who just shook her head at Frodo's questioning glance, denying any knowledge of what was going on.

"I'm just a lowly apprentice. Nobody ever tells me anything." she griped playfully, sticking her tongue out at Gandalf when he snorted.

"Before you came along, we Bagginses were very well thought of."

"Indeed."

"Never had any adventures or did anything unexpected."

"And what a boring life that must have been." Natasha muttered.

"If you're referring to that incident with the dragon, I was barely involved. All I did was, give your uncle a little nudge out of the door."

"Yeah right." Natasha couldn't keep quiet any longer. "And the sky is neon pink."

"Whatever you did, you've been officially labeled a 'disturber of the peace.'" Frodo continued, chuckling alongside Natasha as Gandalf glared at her as best he could while trying to drive.

"Oh really."

Hobbit children were soon shouting to Gandalf, asking for fireworks though the old wizard seemed to be ignoring them. Finally, after a slight nudge, Natasha lit a couple, enjoying the children's laughter and cheers as much as Gandalf. Frodo hopped off the wagon with a wave and disappeared around the bend in a path.

Gandalf was still chuckling as they wound their way around the many hills, hobbits looking up as they passed, some whispering in awe "G for Grand," some said, others just glared at them.


	12. Well, shit!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Italics: = mind speech  
> Bold Italics = Elvish

"What is it with you and that bloody ring?" Natasha asked impatiently, setting down the dusty papers she'd been reading for the better part of the last hour.

She and Gandalf had arrived in Minas Tirith a few weeks ago, after a long, hard ride from the Shire immediately after the Party and Bilbo's subsequent departure. They had only waited long enough to make sure that Frodo had found the aforementioned nuisance and had hidden it safely away in an envelope at the bottom of a chest, though Natasha had been instructed to do her best to forget its hiding place. They had ridden their horses to exhaustion getting to the southern land of Gondor, been received poorly by the Steward, whom, in Natasha's opinion, really needed to learn some rudimentary manners, and had thus far spent every day and night they had been in the city in this dusty room, reading page after page of faded parchment, looking for any mention of something Gandalf had heard.

Gandalf looked up dazedly from the parchment he was reading, gazing at her in silent confusion for a moment, unsure of what had caused her outburst. Then his eyes narrowed in irritation.

"I have all ready stated what I am looking for. Now find it, _apprentice_." with that he went back to reading his page, setting it aside and reaching for another.

Growling in frustration, Natasha rose and stalked out of the room. Breathing in the crisp morning air, she looked to the East to where the sun should now be breaking over the horizon. However, the clouds covering the land beyond the river blocked any light from getting through, keeping the lands this side of the river from receiving the early morning light. Sighing, she requested refreshments of a passing servant and returned to the archive room, carrying a fresh bundle of parchment pages.

Again she sat and read until her eyes were sore, rising when the servant entered. Quietly thanking him, she set food and ale beside Gandalf, taking the page out of his hands and setting it aside.

"Do you realize you haven't eaten since we arrived?" she asked softly, holding a mug of ale out to him.

Surprise lit his eyes and he mutely took the offered earthenware. They ate in silence, until Gandalf finally cleared his throat and fixed his eyes on his apprentice.

"This ring of Bilbo's has brought a great disquiet to my heart. Has for many years, since he first told me the true story behind his finding it. That it should cause him to lie when he had never lied before was a cause for concern. But his actions the other night have caused that concern to grow."

Natasha nodded, seeing the reasoning behind this and turned back to her work. When Gandalf did not immediately follow suit, she looked up to find him smiling mischievously. Sighing, she began reading aloud in the elven tongues he had begun to teach her on their trip here, speaking to her in nothing but the language of study, first Quenya and now Sindarin. Rohirrim would be next when she reached an adequately conversational level in the previous two. It was difficult for her to read in the language of men and speak it in Sindarin; translation was still a little slow, though she was improving every day.

Going through the archives had seemed as simple enough task when Gandalf had first explained what they were going to Minas Tirith for. Until Natasha had actually seen the state of the archives, she had thought it would merely take a few days at the most. However, years of archivist neglect had left the records in all manners of want. Some pages were so faded, the writing could not be made out, others had water stains on them, blurring the ink to illegibility, and still others had been torn from being stuffed onto shelves with little heed for their importance. It was no wonder the kingdom was in the state it was, if nothing could be found due to lack of filing systems.

'Oh, but you were spoiled back home, Nigel did all the filing.' this thought had brought a none too brief pain in her chest. Oh, how she missed her twin. Was he all right? Did he miss her? What was he doing? But all her questions, like many times before had been pushed to the sidelines as she became engrossed in helping Gandalf find what he was looking for.

Days turned into weeks and weeks to months. The seasons had changed and outside, the leaves were just beginning to turn when Gandalf finally found what he was looking for. They rode to the Shire with every ounce of speed they could coax from their horses, arriving just as the sun set on the seventh day. It was all ready well past nightfall when they finally made it to the door of Bag End. Slipping inside unnoticed, they waited for the little hobbit to return from where ever he had gone for the evening.

Gandalf had not said a word during their entire journey, not even when Natasha had fallen into a river when her horse had slipped, unceremoniously dumping her on her rear. Worry crept into Natasha's heart as she watched her mentor. Usually he smoked that awful smelling pipeweed of his, but the pipe hadn't even made an appearance on the journey here. He simply sat in the dark, fingering his staff like a worry stone, brooding in the silence of the night.

They hadn't been waiting long when the door suddenly swung inwards and a shadowy figure stepped into the room, looking around him in confusion. Cursing under her breath, she remembered Gandalf had opened a window when they had arrived, and now papers were flying to the floor in the evening breeze. Gandalf had moved behind the door when he'd heard footsteps padding up the stone walkway and now jumped out, grabbing the hobbit, startling him badly.

"Is it secret? Is it safe?" was all he asked, desperation clear in his voice to even a stranger.

They both stood watchful as Frodo rummaged through a chest in his study, Gandalf jumping at even the slightest sound.

 _:Did you have to scare him like that:_ Natasha thought at her mentor.

_:Time is of the essence, Natasha. We must get him out of the Shire as soon as possible.:_

"Here it is." Frodo said with obvious relief, probably thinking he might have forgotten where he'd hidden it.

Gandalf snatched the tiny envelope from his hand and strode to the hearth, tossing envelope and ring into the flames.

"What are you doing!" Frodo exclaimed, jumping forward only to be restrained by both Natasha and Gandalf.

_:The secret only fire can tell, Gandalf:_

_:Pray it is not true. Or there will be difficult times ahead.:_

Nodding silently, remembering the lecture Gandalf had given her on the possibility of this ring (please don't let that be capitalized, she prayed), Natasha watched the envelope disintegrate to ashes, revealing the simple gold band that had caused her teacher many sleepless nights since the Birthday Party, seemingly ages ago.

More calmly than he felt, Gandalf reached in and picked the ring out from amongst the coals with a pair of tongs, his emotions running barely checked along the teacher-student bond he and Natasha shared. Unable to stand the dual feelings within her any longer, Natasha made sure to give the 'door' just a little harder nudge than was strictly necessary. A non-verbal, non-thought way of letting him know he was slipping just a little. Smiling ruefully, Gandalf's defences regained their strength as he took hold of himself and concentrated on the task at hand.

"Can you see anything?" he asked the hobbit, whom he'd passed the unscathed ring to.

Natasha thought her heart had stopped when Frodo corrected himself after the initial verdict of nothing. She didn't have to turn from the window where she stood to know what Gandalf's reaction would be. Dread. Pure and simple, dread.

 _:Well, shit.:_ was all she could think, blushing when she realized she'd Thought it to her mentor.

_:My thoughts exactly. But please don't use such words. Highly unbecoming one of your station.:_

Mentally sticking her tongue out at him, she turned her attention back to Frodo as Gandalf went into the history of the object before them. The Ring. A frisson of ice went down her spine at the thought of what Gandalf had shown her during her own lessons. Of Sauron and his power while wielding his Treasure. Thankfully, Frodo was not being subjected to that. It was not needed. He had believed almost instantly. There was no evil of this kind in her own world, at least not to her knowledge,' she amended. There was evil, of the completely human variety, of course. Weapons and disease, but nothing of magick, like her powers. Thank goodness, there weren't more like her around. They might have been taken by the military and used as weapons or guinea pigs by scientists. Luckily, no one had suspected a thing after the fire she had started, the first time she had lost control. The authorities had automatically assumed a leaky gas line had caused the accident, though she and her family knew differently.

They had moved out of the state shortly afterwards, finding a place out in the country. And there had only been a few incidents after that though not as large as the first one. Fear triggered the reaction, but Nigel had always managed to calm her fear before any major damage was done, or she was discovered, until she had learned some modicum of control. Once they'd entered med school, there weren't anymore incidents, mostly because she'd been extra careful to avoid situations that could have triggered an outburst. It was one of the reasons she was still single at 27. She'd never gone out to meet anyone.

'Pity about this being the One Ring and all.' she thought, bemusedly. 'I was getting used to living without fear. Was almost starting to think I might actually get to have a life now. Oh well. Duty comes first.'

Frodo was hurrying around Bag End, stuffing things into his pack, when Natasha felt a slight tingle along the back of her neck, indicating unwanted company was close by.

_:Gandalf:_

_:I felt it.:_ "Get down Frodo. You too, Natasha." Gandalf whispered to the hobbit, who immediately dropped to the floor, Natasha sheltering him under her body. A rustling in the leaves under the windowsill was heard and a solid thump of Gandalf's staff as he attacked.

"Ow!" came Sam Gamgee's voice, quickly followed by a startled wail as he was dragged through the window.

 "Damnation Gamgee, what have you heard?" Gandalf bellowed, holding the frightened hobbit to the table.

"Nothing!" Sam stuttered quickly, cringing beneath the wizard's intense gaze. Natasha couldn't help but roll her eyes in exasperation. Sometimes, hobbits could be so literal. "I was just cutting the grass under the ledge there, sir, if you follow me."

"Little late for that don't you think?" Natasha asked quietly, speaking for the first time.

Sam turned frightened eyes on her, hope briefly flashing in his eyes that she would keep Gandalf from exacting his wrath. She shrugged slightly. "You're on your own with this one, I'm afraid.'

"I heard voices." he offered hesitantly.

"Nothing important!" Sam tried to assure the wizard. "Something about a dark lord and a...a ring and something about the end of the world. But please sir, don't turn me into anythin' unnatural."

"Nah, nothing important." Natasha threw her hands up in disgust and stalked out of the room, returning with another bag. No way this hobbit was staying behind now.


	13. An unexpected delight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always:  
> Bold Italics = Elvish

The day dawned clear and warm, absolutely beautiful as the first rays of the rising sun kissed everything on its way to the opposite horizon. Birds sang cheerily in the treetops and squirrels quarrelled over nuts in the grass, all unaware of the grave mission placed on the shoulders of two terrified hobbits and one half trained apprentice. Watching the grey wizard gallop off into the wilderness, the hobbits spooked and huddled closer to Natasha, as a newly awakened day bird suddenly took flight in a flurry of flapping wings. Gently pushing the hair from their eyes, she gave them an encouraging smile.

"We'll be fine, you'll see. Two days to Bree, three tops. Gandalf will be there and then we'll see what happens from there. Think of it as a little adventure."

"Hobbits aren't meant for such things as adventures."

"Oh really? And what about Bilbo?" Natasha arched an eyebrow, taking the first step of their long journey. "Everything will be okay."

Sam didn't have an answer for that and turned his attention to the hike.

'Now let's hope I don't have to eat those words." she thought to herself.

As the sun rose higher and the hobbits fell into the rhythm of hiking, their fears melted away.

"Natasha, how long have you known Gandalf?"

"Let's see…oh! About seven months. I was in Mirkwood when he took me on as his apprentice."

"Where—?" Frodo started but was interrupted by

Sam.

"Mirkwood?" he breathed, eyes filled with wonder. "Did you meet any of Mr. Bilbo's elves?"

"I did, though I highly doubt they'd like being called Bilbo's." Natasha chuckled and proceeded to regale them with tales of some of her more interesting misadventures while in residence with the wood-elves. Frodo especially loved her last prank before she'd left, Gandalf's rainbow robes.

"And he didn't turn you into anything?" he barely managed between chuckles, tears streaming down his face.

Sam had been laughing too, until he suddenly stopped, staring nervously at the field Natasha and Frodo had entered.

"What is it Sam?" Frodo asked.

"This is it." was all he said.

"This is what?" Natasha asked.

"If I take one more step, it'll be the farthest away from home I've ever been."

Frodo took his friend's hand and helped him take the next step, recalling Bilbo's words to the two of them many years ago. Natasha watched them move ahead of her for a moment, wishing her brother could be here to offer her the same comfort, before hitching up her step to catch up with them. Nigel had always known what to say to get her to smile and help her feel more confident in her newly controlled abilities.

They made camp that night beneath a great oak tree, eating a light meal of bread, cheese and fresh tea. Clean up had just been finished when Natasha felt a tingling along her spine. Someone, or many someones by the feel of it, had just crossed the outermost of the wards she'd set. Gandalf had taught her to set multiple wards at varying intervals.

"It gives you an early warning, especially when you cannot get a sense of whether those approaching are friend or foe. Elves, and many men for that matter, tend to giving merely a feeling of presence." Gandalf had said and then winked. "And if it is a friend, you can always give them a good start to keep them on their toes."

She'd managed to get Strider to jump nearly a foot with that one, though Legolas had managed to hear her coming.

"Quick, get down. Someone's coming."

Frodo and Sam dove for the safety of the tree's base, pressing as close to the ground as they could. Natasha climbed into the branches, breathing deeply to calm her racing heart. What ifs ran through her mind faster than she could push them away. She couldn't feel any evil so that ruled out orcs. But that didn't mean that evil men couldn't be here. Or what if it was something else, something new that hadn't been associated yet.

Just as her fear was pushing her Power towards the surface, the sound of singing came to her ears. The elven voices ringing like bells through the trees calmed her and the light surrounding her fingertips, which thankfully no one had noticed, slowly faded.

"Mr. Frodo?" Sam asked uncertainly.

"It's elves Sam." Frodo smiled, tugging his friend up for a better view.

Sam had made his love of the elves clear throughout the day, constantly bringing her back to her experiences with the elves. She hadn't believed Gandalf when he'd said that hobbits could ask so many questions. Though she hadn't gotten a chance to answer most of them, as he'd launched into new ones almost as soon as he'd finished the older ones.

The elves sang and danced closer and closer, when finally one of them called out to them.

" ** _Hail Rainbowmaker_**!" he called, silver hair swinging behind him as he waved.

" ** _Well met, Gildor_**!" she called back, smile lighting her face up like the 4th of July.

Frodo was laughing, holding his sides and soon Sam followed, when Frodo was able to translate. Natasha was too busy receiving greetings from some of the elves she'd met during her stay in Mirkwood. Gildor had been kind enough to keep her company when Gandalf, Legolas and Strider had been busy giving reports to the king. He'd shown her the library where she'd spent many hours just browsing the shelves without even taking a book off the shelf. He'd even taken her out riding, helping her find her seat. It was due to his tutoring that she'd not been as sore as she could have been when she and Gandalf had made the journey to the Shire and then the mad dash to Gondor.

" ** _I have some messages for you_**." Gildor mentioned aside to her, as several of his companions ushered Frodo and Sam down the hill to join them. " ** _Strider and Legolas wish you well, they eagerly await your return_**. **_And her majesty wishes to know when you will be coming back to visit. She's made some new additions to her gardens and would like your opinion on them_**."

" ** _Well, we'll have to see where I end up. We're to meet Gandalf in Bree. From there I have no idea where we'll be going."_**

The elves prepared a meal, and both hobbits were soon fed and asleep. Natasha finished tucking a blanket snugly around the two hobbits, who'd cuddled together in their sleep for warmth and then rejoined the elves. But she had not even managed two steps before Gildor was guiding her over to another pallet that had been prepared.

" ** _You will rest tonight, my lady_**."

" ** _But I need to reset my wards_**." Natasha made a weak circling gesture with her hand.

" ** _No need. You will be safe here. We will watch over you. Get some rest. I see many days with little rest for you in the days to come. Let us ease your burden this night_**."

" ** _But I really think I should_** …"

" ** _No more arguing, my lady_**." Gildor chuckled, pushing her down onto the pallet. " ** _Dream of peaceful times and wake up alert and rested. Nothing will disturb your rest this night_**."

Left with no other choice, Natasha settled down on the pallet, raising an eyebrow when Gildor took a seat beside her. He merely smiled and raised his voice along with his companions as they sang their praises to the Valar. The songs lulled her to sleep and soon she was just where she wanted to be. Back with her friends Legolas and Strider.

"Lady Natasha, awake. My comrades and I must be departing." Gildor's soft voice broke through her dreams the next morning, gently dispersing them and bringing her to alertness.

"Is there a problem Gildor?" she asked, noting that it was at least a few hours before full daylight which meant the hobbits would be asleep for at least a little while longer.

"No, nothing came near during the night, beside a pair of quarrelsome squirrels, seems one of them found the other's stash." Gildor chuckled lightly. "We merely thought you would care to join us in breaking our fast before we must continue on our journey West."

Natasha smiled and stretched, accepting the hand Gildor offered her and they joined the rest of the elven company. There were many dangers on the road these days, judging by the precautions the elves were taking against attack. Not a one of them had anything less than a bow and quiver strapped to their backs but in spite of that, they were rather cheerful. They ate and joked, sometimes one or two of them would break into song, their voice almost as light as the air itself. For a while, Natasha forgot she was out in the middle of nowhere wilderness and could almost believe that she was back in Mirkwood, enjoying the minstrels after the evening meal, her friends Legolas and Strider cuddled up beside her. Believed at least, until Gildor stood and bowed formally to her, all his companions also rising to make ready their departure.

"We must be departing now, Lady Natasha. It has been a pleasure to once again share your company. I shall treasure the memory always, but now we must away and put as much ground beneath our feet before the day's end."

"A star shine upon your travels friend. Always." Natasha replied, also rising and bowing to her host.

With little else to say, Gildor leapt up onto his horse and led the company out of the sheltered glen. They disappeared into the trees, though their songs could be heard a while afterwards, and were not seen again in that glade.


	14. Blackrider

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just noticed this, but I have changed the sequence of certain events from the books and the movies.

"Come on hobbits. Time to get up." Natasha sang out lightly. "The sun is shining, the elves have all ready left and that means hobbits need to be up so we can too."

Unfortunately, her good cheer only brought two grunts as her two companions burrowed deeper into their bedrolls.

"Oh come on!" Natasha exclaimed, after receiving a wallop from Sam when she tried to shake him awake. "We'll never get to Bree at this rate."

"Bree?" came the sleepy reply.

"Yes, we're going to meet Gandalf remember?" Natasha replied calmly. "Now get up. We should reach Bree first thing tomorrow if we head out now and make good time."

"But what about breakfast?" Sam asked, appalled at the idea that someone could just forget it. "Mr. Frodo needs to eat."

"And so do you Sam and don't worry. It's all ready been laid out by the elves, so dig in and let's go."

The hobbits ate in silence, their blissful expressions giving lie to Gildor's claim of providing 'poor fare.' By the time they had finished, Natasha had finished tidying the glen to where there was little sign of their passing.

Day birds sang their songs, completely unworried by the presence of two hobbits and a human and soon had the travellers calm enough to trade stories. It was the hobbits' turn and soon stories of Bilbo were amusing Natasha as they walked beneath the boughs of trees lining the road.

"It would be faster to cut through this cornfield." Frodo said suddenly as they passed the proud greens stalks.

"But Gandalf said to stick to the road, Mr. Frodo." Sam said uncertainly, looking to Natasha for support.

"Sam's right, though I'd like to get to Bree all the faster if we could." she replied reluctantly.

Frodo smiled triumphantly, heading off through the corn, leaving her and Sam to follow as they would.

"Stay close, Sam." Natasha pushed aside some corn so they both could step through. "You'd think he'd at least wait for a trail, but no…he has to go trailblazing. And not leaving much of a trail either."

Sam chuckled softly at this, easily keeping pace with her and Frodo now that he had gotten into the rhythm of the hike.

'Does this corn never end?' Natasha wondered in exasperation after about ten minutes of walking. 'And where the heck is Frodo? He's supposed to be the fearless leader in this part. Some leader. Lost his team in a cornfield.'

Suddenly, she and Sam stumbled out of the corn and onto a track, only to have no sight or sound of Frodo anywhere.

"Frodo?" Sam called, looking up and down the track.

"He's not too far Sam." Natasha tried to calm him down as his cries grew desperate.

"Frodo? FRODO!"

"What's wrong Sam?" Frodo asked coming around the bend in the track.

"Told you." Natasha muttered. Sam shot her a dark glare to which she snickered and rolled her eyes to the sky.

"I thought I'd lost you." Sam said petulantly.

'Oh…spider senses tingling!' Natasha thought as a prickling sensation ran up the back of her neck. 'or as Dad would say 'Danger Will Robinson!'.'

"What?"

"It's just something Gandalf told me." Sam muttered, now embarrassed with his mistake.

"Umm, guys, not that this isn't touching…" Natasha tried to grab their attention, while trying to find the source of the possible threat coming their way at high speed.

"What did Gandalf say?"

"He said 'Don't you lose him Samwise Gamgee.' And I don't mean to."

"Guys?"

"Sam!" Frodo exclaimed, laughing. "We're still in the Shire. What could possibly happen?"

Suddenly there was a WHOMP! And both hobbits, plus two new ones, were sprawled on the ground, struggling around each other to regain their feet.

"That." Natasha said throwing up her hands up in the air.

"Hey look Merry. It's Frodo!"

"Ohhh, no!" Natasha buried her face in her hands, hearing Merry's name. "Not you two."

"Hello to you too, Mistress Natasha." Merry made a face at her before turning to Frodo, mischief back in his eyes. "Hallo Frodo.

"Get off of him!" Sam said to the other hobbit, Pippin if Natasha's memory served, and it did.

"What did I do?" she asked, looking to the Heavens for an answer.

"What are you two doing here?" Frodo asked, but before they could answer, Sam worked it out, taking in the vegetables lying about on the ground.

"You've been into Farmer Maggot's crop!"

Hobbit arms were loaded up with the vegetables as Natasha watched in a sort of odd detachment. Gandalf had told her about the notorious Farmer Maggot. He didn't much care for other people, particularly when they stole his vegetables. All that was missing from this was the…ah there they are, right on cue. As luck would have it, Farmer Maggot had also brought along his fabled dogs, which could be heard baying as well as their crashing through the corn stalks.

"Good grief. Do you two do nothing by halves?" she asked in exasperation, earning her two dark looks that quickly turned to grins and shaking heads. "I didn't think so." she sighed.

Frodo was grabbed and dragged through the corn behind Merry and Pippin, leaving Sam and Natasha staring mutely at each other for only a moment longer before they too were running for their lives.

"I don't know what he's so upset about!" Merry shouted.

"No?" Natasha asked testily. "Could it be something you might have stolen perhaps?"

"It was just a few cabbages and carrots!" Pippin shouted back. "Oh and those three empty bags of potatoes we left him last week!"

"Yes Pippin, my point is, he's clearly over reacting."

"Oh no, I don't think he is." Natasha added another two cents worth, looking over her shoulder to check on the progress of the dogs.

Except it was the wrong time to look, for all four hobbits stopped at the edge of a cliff and she barrelled right into them sending the four of them rolling down the hill.

"Ow! Ow! Damn it! That's enough!" Natasha shouted, and suddenly found herself at the bottom, seated while the others rolled to her down the hill. "Oops. Good thing Gandalf's not here to notice that. Could have been ugly that time. Now how did I do that?"

Meanwhile, four hobbits were busy extricating themselves from each other, quibbling the entire time.

"AHHHHH!" Merry and Pippin screamed when Natasha suddenly appeared with a loud pop.

"Aha so that's how I did it. Cool!" Natasha did a little dance then turned serious again, watching the hobbits dust themselves off.

"Trust a Brandybuck and a Took." Sam said angrily.

"What? That was just a detour. A shortcut.

Natasha snorted. "A shortcut to what?"

"Mushrooms!" Pippin shouted as though on cue.

"Oh gods no!" Natasha cried in anguish.

Three of the four hobbits ran to the small patch, stuffing the growing fungus into every available pocket and pouch they could find. Frodo stood on the Road, for they had found it again, looking nervously up and down its length.

'The Road!' Natasha's mind screamed, and needles raced up and down her spine. 'That means…'

"Everyone off the Road. Now!" she shouted, startling the hobbits into motion.

She could feel something coming along the road, coming fast. Maybe it was the pounding of her heart, but she could swear she could hear a horse. The hobbits scurried across the Road, jumping a root, hiding as far into the crevice in the bank as they could. Seeing that they were safe, Natasha climbed into the tree, hiding amongst the leaves.

Birds and squirrels fell silent, the only noise the rustling of the leaves. Natasha watched down the Road, in the direction she had felt the danger coming from. Her vision narrowed, sounds and smells vanished from her perception and the land beyond the bend appeared in her mind's eye. Gasping, she nearly fell out of the tree in surprise. Wrapping her arms around her body, she tried to force her body to stop shivering. Oh, but the evil permeating from that being was intense. Much worse than that coming off an orc. Pain assaulted her senses and she had to force her attention back to the situation at hand.

The being stopped beneath her tree, and Natasha stopped breathing when it dismounted with a clang of old armour. She could have sworn her heart stopped when the thing lunged to smell at the ground.

'What is it doing? It sounds like smelling…' Natasha wondered. 'Quick think of something. What have you got? Think stupid!'

But before she could think of something, Merry took the initiative and, tossing the much prized mushrooms, sent the being charging after the resultant crashing. Leaping from the tree, she grabbed Frodo and Sam by their shirt fronts and propelled them down the hillside.

"What was that thing?" Pippin asked, collapsing onto the ground after several minutes of running.

They were all looking at Natasha. And all she could do was try to calm her own pounding heart. It bled for the horse, like its hooves had bled onto the ground. She'd felt it's pain, could almost feel its terror.

"I don't know. Gandalf never covered this in my lessons. Rather remiss on his part, if I may say." she babbled for a moment before pulling herself together as heat gathered in her palms. "Let's go."

She barely took the time to notice of Frodo's nod, jogging off, leaving the hobbits to keep up, though she was never too far ahead of them to begin with. However, once night fell, it was a different story. Natasha slowed, stopping every few trees to check for pursuit. Pippin and Merry didn't bother to make any concession in their movements, making noise and walking out in the open.

"What is going on?" Pippin huffed as he bent over trying to catch his breath.

"Shhh!" Natasha hissed, straining her hearing. Nothing.

"That black rider was after something…or someone." Merry said, watching Frodo carefully.

"Merry." Natasha placed a hand on his shoulder. "We need to get Frodo to Bree. Any questions will have to wait until then."

Merry nodded, "Bucklbury ferry. This way!"

Dashing out of their paltry hiding place, they spooked the black rider's horse. Or this could have been another one, there was really now way of telling if this one was the same as the one from earlier.

"Frodo, move!" Natasha shouted, running back to him.

They skirted the horse, Natasha swinging a branch at the horse's head to spook it even more as she passed and ran for dear life. Over a fence they jumped, giving them a clear view of the Brandywine River and the Ferry. But as they hit the trail leading to the dock, the Black Rider caught up with them, barrelling down on the last of them, Natasha and Frodo.

"Keep going Frodo, come on! Don't look back!" she shouted, which of course was the wrong thing to say because as everyone knows, once you hear those words, you automatically look back.

"AHHHHH!" Frodo screamed, putting on speed at the end of the dock and launching himself onto the departing Ferry which Merry and Pippin were trying to keep steady.

"Natasha!" Sam shouted.

"Get this thing moving." she said, landing neatly on board just as the Black Rider slid his horse to a stop at the edge of the dock. "How far is the nearest crossing?" she asked taking one of the punting poles and giving a push.

"Brandywine Bridge. Twenty miles." Merry answered.

"Well at least we have some breathing room." Natasha muttered.


	15. Longshanks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics = Elvish  
> :Italics: = mind speech

_"Well at least we have some breathing room." Natasha muttered._

Quickly crossing the River, Natasha ushered her four companions into the trees along the opposite bank just as thunder cracked above their heads and the skies opened up. Through the woods, Natasha could see the torches of Bree's western gate flickering defiantly in the downpour but even over the short distance m she knew they'd be near soaked by the time they reached the town's safety.

"Murphy's Law." Natasha grumbled, wrapping her cloak more tightly around her s she set of towards the gate.

The hobbits stayed close to her, fearful eyes darting this way and that in search of any possible danger. Natasha could almost feel how frightened they were and clamped down all the harder on her own. She stopped at the edge of the wood, casting her senses down the road briefly in each direction and then darted across to pound on the gate, her friends scurrying to catch up. She crowded them close to the door as first on then another peephole opened and shut in rapid succession before finally the door opened up to reveal a surprised older man, his wet hair clinging to his face beneath his hood.

"Hobbits! Four of 'em" he exclaimed, raising his lantern to better see them. "What brings you to Bree after dark?"

"We've come to stay at the in." Frodo replied, rather defensively before Natasha could speak.

"All right, no offense meant." the gatekeeper hastily soothed, stepping aside to let them pass. "I needs to ask questions after dark.  Strange people on the roads nowadays. Hey now! When'd you turn up?" he started when Natasha stepped through the gate. "Was you there the whole time?"

Nodding silently, Natasha then took the lead, heading for the Prancing Pony. Inside, warmth and enticing smells enveloped them in welcome. Each of the hobbit threw back their hoods, looking around in curiousity. Feeling uncomfortable, Natasha leaned back against the wall in the shadows, leaving her hood up, while Frodo asked for the innkeeper.

"Hello little masters, and kind sir." he added hastily to Natasha as she stepped forward with the group, though making sure to keep her face hidden. "If you're seeking accommodation, we have some nice cozy hobbit sized rooms available, Mr…uh?"

"U-Underhill. My name is Underhill." Frodo stuttered.

Natasha lost interest in the conversation and cast her mind through the inn, looking for her mentor.

: Gandalf:

No laughing greeting returned her call and Natasha began to worry. Her fears were confirmed with the innkeeper's announcement of not seeing Gandalf in several months.

'Where is he?' Natasha wondered, as they found a table and waited for their meal. 'And who the hell is watching me?'

Ever since they'd come through the door, she'd felt a pair of eyes watching their every move. Now, casting her gaze about the room, she found several people who could have been their watcher, but something told her none of them were. Not until her gaze came to rest on a cloaked figure hidden in the back of the inn, his lit pipe the only illumination his features received, and even then only his eyes shone out of his hood when he inhaled.

'What is it with this world and smoking themselves into an early grave?' Natasha thought in disgust, her gaze never leaving the shadowy figure. 'It's got to be him watching us. Why does he seem so familiar? We didn't stop long enough here last time for me to know anyone here. Who could he be?'

Puzzled, Natasha noted that Sam too had seen their watcher, fidgeting in his seat as he ate. Frodo seemed to mistake it for worry for Gandalf, telling Sam not to worry. Natasha met the gardener's worried eyes, nodding slightly to say she knew why he was nervous before turning her attention back to he strange in the back. His gaze still hadn't left them. Natasha listened as Frodo asked Butterburr the innkeeper about the stranger, and her heart almost stopped.

"He's one of them Rangers. No one rightly knows his name, but round here we call him Strider."

There was such fear and disgust in the innkeeper's voice that confused Natasha. What reason did this man have for hating Strider? Could she have been wrong about him, or maybe it was the innkeeper? And if Strider was here, where was Legolas? Unless there were two Striders, which she highly doubted. However, she wasn't given much time to ponder the mysterious reappearance of her friend as a commotion over towards the bar drew her attention.

Frodo was hurrying over to where Pippin was chatting with a bunch of Big Folk, wrenching the younger hobbit away from the conversation, slipping on a bit of wet floor. The next couple of moments were all a blur, one moment Frodo was in plain sight and the next, splitting pain shot through Natasha's skull and she could feel her skin burning. A thundering voice boomed through her head and Frodo all of a sudden stood in front of a fiery eye. In the distance she could hear screeches of rage but all her attention was focused on keeping the pain down and getting to Frodo. The hobbit backed away from the apparition, desperately trying to pull at something on his finger.

Suddenly, the booming voice was gone and Natasha breathed a sigh of relief when she found Frodo hiding on the opposite side of the room. She was just about to go to him, to give him a piece of her mind, when he was grabbed by Strider and flung up the stairs. Natasha raced to catch up, taking the steps two at a time and squeezing into the room before the door closed, tackling Strider to the floor.

"Frodo, get in a corner!" she managed before Stirder flipped her off.

However, he stopped stunned as her hood fell back, giving her an opening and the half elf found himself once again on the bottom with Natasha's raised fist ready to strike, burning anger making her eyes shine just a little.

"What the hell is your problem?" she spat. "Attacking a defenceless hobbit?"

"He draws far too much attention to himself." the ranger spat back.

"Kind of hard not to, being a new face in such a small town! And, you had no right to scare him to death. What did Gandalf tell you the last time you did that?"

"Last I looked he was still alive." Strider snorted, though the effect was ruined by the grimace. Natasha had accidentally blasted him into a wall when he had snuck up on her in Mirkwood during her practicing. Gandalf had taken him into another room afterwards, and kept him in there for almost half an hour, the ranger emerging much chagrined and with true fear in his eyes. Apparently the threat of impotence for a year worked on just about all males.

Rolling her eyes, Natasha allowed the fire in her hand to ebb slowly back into her reserves and standing.

"Are you all right, Frodo?"

Frodo was beside the hearth, eyes wide with fear but he nodded, swallowing a couple times before he could speak.

"Who is he? What does he want?"  
"Are you frightened?" Strider sneered earning a glare from Natasha.

"Yes." Frodo swallowed again.

"Not nearly frightened enough. I know what hunts you." Strider said, snuffing out the candles and sending the room into darkness.

"As do I." Natasha snapped. "We're doing our best to avoid them."

Strider met her gaze steadily and nodded without a word. Silence reigned in the room until a scurrying of feet in the hall caught their attention. Strider's sword was unsheathed in a spinning turn as Natasha dove in front of Frodo, pulling the fire from the hearth in a protective circle around them. The door burst inwards to reveal a very angry Sam, fists raised, followed a more fearful but nonetheless determined Merry and Pippin.

Seeing who it was, Natasha sighed and released the circle, the flames dancing happily back into the fireplace as Strider sheathed his sword. The hobbits gathered around Frodo, each inspecting him in turn for the slightest injury, ignoring Natasha and Strider.

"You can't wait for Gandalf.  The Riders will be here long before he is." Strider said to Natasha though the hobbits could hear it very well. 


	16. Missed You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bold Italics = Elvish

Four hobbits stared wide eyed with interest at the two Big Folk as they spoke in rushed Elvish, even Frodo's understanding of the language, even Frodo's understanding of the language not allowing him to decipher the meaning of their word. Natasha and Strider had been arguing for a while now, though neither raised their voice and the hobbits had decided, seeing as how they were likely in for a wait, they might as well be comfortable, climbing up onto the bed, Merry and Pippin almost immediately falling asleep, while Frodo and Sam remained awake to await the results of the debate.

" ** _Strider, we've been travelling a day and a half with no rest_**." Natasha argued, her eyes pleading. " ** _If we don't rest now, the hobbits will collapse on the road and then where would we be?_** "

 ** _"It's too dangerous."_** Strider persisted, looking away as the look in her eyes pulled at his heart. " ** _We just can't risk Frodo falling into their hands."_**

_**"Which he will if he collapses and we accidentally leave him behind or they catch up with us while one of us carries him. One nit is all I'm asking for. We all need it, even you. I can feel how tired you are. We'll stay in this room. We're safer if we stay together."** _

Sighing in defeat, Strider's shoulders slumped as he headed out the door. The abrupt end in conversation startled Merry and Pippin awake, who'd fallen asleep sometime during the argument. Frodo raised questioning eyes, waiting patiently for Natasha to collect her thoughts.

"We'll be staying here tonight. Here, as in this room. Don't lave for any reason. Strider and I will be back shortly with our belongings."

Natasha closed the door behind her, magically sealing it to prevent anyone or thing from getting gin or out. Safely out of view of curious hobbit eyes, Natasha threw her arms around Strider, squeezing with all her might.

"I missed you, mellon-nin." she whispered in his ear before bouncing lightly down the hall.

Strider followed much more subdued, his mind swirling with so many thoughts, it was almost too difficult to tell where one started and the other stopped. Eventually however, his mind flashed back to the night after Natasha had left with Gandalf.

FLASHBACK

 _ **"Estel, what's the matter? You haven't been this quiet since you were a child."**_ Legolas asked, caressing his lover's brow, pushing an unruly strand of hair out of the younger elf's grey eyes.

"Melethron, _**you know I love you with all my heart, do you not?"** _ Estel replied, clasping his archer's delicate yet strong hands in his own.

 _ **"Yes beloved. I know, as I love you with all mine. But what…"**_ Estel stopped him with a finger to his lips, his own brows knitting together in frustration as he fought for words.

" _ **It's Natasha**_." he finally whispered. _**"I cannot seem to get her out of my head. There are feelings there…feelings I've only ever felt when I'm with you. Feelings that told me you were the one the Valar wanted me to be with."**_

Legolas sat in silence as his love struggled for words but as his worries were laid bare, the archer couldn't help the rush of excitement in his belly.

" _ **You want her, as you have me.**_ " he said quietly, trying to keep his enthusiasm out of his voice.

" _ **Yes.**_ " Strider admitted, covering his face with his hands.

" _ **You're not the only one**_." Legolas grinned and waited for his words to sink in.

It took a moment, but soon Estel's head shot up, eyes filled with confusion.

" _ **You're not alone in your feelings, my love. For she has been on my mind too.**_ " Legolas chuckled softly, kissing Estel's lips lightly.

" _ **She has?**_ "

" _ **Oh yes.**_ " the blond winked. " _ **Now the question is, what, if anything, do we do about it?**_ "

Both searched the other's eyes and a decision was made. No words were needed and none were spoken for quite some time after that.

END FLASHBACK

Strider smiled warmly at the memory and hurried to catch up to Natasha who was all ready in her and the hobbits' rooms downstairs, packs waiting on the bed. Natasha herself was rooting around under the bed, providing a surprised ranger with a delightful view.

"Aha! There's the little piece of…" Natasha exclaimed, crawling out from under the furniture.

"Did you lose something?"

"Only my cloak pin." Natasha smiled, pinning her cloak so that it sat nicely. "Well, we'd better get back to the hobbits."

With a load of packs each, they headed back upstairs.

"I've missed you." Strider said, leaning down to her ear as Natasha released the locking spell. "As does Legolas."

Swinging the door open, Natasha smiled at him and his world seemed to get brighter. The hobbits ended the moment, relieving the Big Folk of the packs and returning to the bed. Resealing the door, both Big Folk settled into chairs to wait out the night.

Outside, the storm continued to rage. Lightning lit the room briefly before plunging it back into darkness once more. Through most of the night however, the hobbits slept, leaving the human and the elf alone with their thoughts.


	17. A few new tricks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: A few people have been asking questions that I felt should be answered so I'm just going to take a moment to answer them and then get back to the story.
> 
> First, this is a slightly different universe from what is normally written in this fandom. I've taken the liberty of tweaking Aragorn's lineage just a little to make him into a half elf (though not a Peredhel, like Elrond and his children who have the choice of immortality. Aragorn does not have a choice, he is immortal).
> 
> Second, there will be a pairing, but I'm not sure when so I won't say anything more on that subject at the moment.

By midnight the storm had eased up considerably, lightning now only occasionally brightening the room before plunging it back into darkness. Fortunately, the hobbits slept through it, blessedly oblivious to the danger rapidly approaching Bree.

"You can feel them can't you?" Strider suddenly asked, breaking the silence that had reigned in the room since the halflings had fallen asleep.

Natasha nodded, letting out a shaky breath. The cold of the evil following them had been stabbing at her mind for the past half hour, becoming more and more intense as the Riders came closer and closer to their target, and her fear suddenly rose to match.

"Natasha?" Strider asked uncertainly, pointing to her hands when she opened questioning eyes.

Cursing under her breath, she willed the Power to drain back into her reserves. So absorbed in the claming act of controlled release, Natasha didn't notice Strider leave his chair to stand behind her, his hands rubbing the tension from her shoulders. Groaning at the delicious feeling, Natasha rolled her shoulders back to give him better access.

"You still have difficulty ." he said softly, not stopping ht emotions of his hands.

"It's not as easy as it may sound. It does get easier, but if I'm tired like I am right now and don't have time to rest before something else happens, I lose a little more of my control. It's much harder when I have to wait for the danger to find me. That's when the fear takes its toll because most of the time, I have nothing else to do than worry. But I'm working on that."

Strider nodded in understanding as he pulled her out of her chair and into a bone crushing hug.

"I know you will succeed." he said, with such confidence anyone would be hard pressed to doubt him.

Leaning into the hug, Natasha was just getting settled in the comfort of her friend's arms when ice cold pain shot through her mind and body. Doubling over, she clutched her head, whimpering as she sunk to her knees. Strider held her close, trying to soothe the shudders wracking her body, but Natasha didn't notice. All she could feel or concentrate on was the pain. There were more of them this time. More than just the two they had seen earlier. Suddenly, Natasha felt herself detach from the pain, and a feeling of being surrounded in warmth cradled her. A strange presence filled her awareness, revealing to her the secrets of this wonderful feeling. Blinking at the sudden lack of pain, Natasha probed the feeling, learning it, becoming it. A feeling of approval washed over her and then vanished as her senses reached out to the Riders.

She could see their pursuers but no longer felt the weight of the evil they embodied. Their presence felt darker than the beings in the surrounding buildings but not painful. The Riders swept into the building, a terrified Butterbur hiding beneath the bar as they passed down the hall to the hobbit-sized ground-level chambers. They stopped and stood solemnly over the beds, arranged earlier by Strider and Natasha to look as though they were occupied. Then swords crashed down onto the still forms underneath the blankets, stabbing and slashing that would have killed a wild boar with unnecessary excess.

Pulling back her distant vision, Natasha looked up into Strider's worried eyes. Smiling softly, she kissed his cheek and stood, dusting herself off. Screams of fury from downstairs drew the Ranger's attention and woke the three remaining hobbits, Frodo, at some time during her distance-viewing, having awoken and sitting on the edge of the bed, fear in his eyes.

"What are they?" he asked softly.

"They were once men." Strider explained, casting a worried glance at Natasha before continuing. "Great kings of men. Then Sauron the Deceiver gave them nine Rings of power and in their greed they took them and so became slaves to his will. They ever feel the presence of the One. They will never stop hunting you."

"All right, that's enough ghost stories for now, Strider." Natasha said as Frodo shuddered. "Go back to sleep, little ones. You'll need your rest come morning."

"But how can we sleep after that?" Pippin squeaked.

"Simple." Natasha said as she tucked all four hobbits back into the bed. "You just close your eyes…and…sleep."

This last was said with a slight bit of concentration and then the hobbits were cradled in the same calming warmth Natasha had experienced only moments before and were asleep in a couple heartbeats.

"A handy trick." Strider chuckled with approval.

"Yes, would have been handy back at the Station with the younger children." Natasha smiled, stroking some hair out of Frodo's face. "Interesting thing about this is, I just learned how to do it. And it wasn't something that Gandalf had taught me either."

Strider's eyebrows shot up to his hairline as he stared incredulously at Natasha, not knowing what to say to that.

"It was strange. It felt as though someone was helping me but then it disappeared before I could even think to try and identify it."

"Mmmm, that is strange." Strider's eyes had gone thoughtful. "Perhaps you should speak to my father when we reach Rivendell. He might be able to tell you what happened, until you can ask Gandalf about it."

Natasha thought this over, feeling a brief wave of sadness at the mention of her mentor. She couldn't imagine where he could be or what could have happened to force him to not meet them at the appointed time and place.

"Maybe he's in Rivendell waiting for us. Maybe something happened that forced him to move on without us." she suggested as Strider paced the room.

"Anything is possible when it comes to the Istari." he said distractedly. "But for now, I almost wish you hadn't put the little ones to sleep. We should leave while we can."

"It would make us even more of a target if we left without rest. The hobbits have been on the move for hours, their fear draining their energy even more than the walking would. It won't hurt to let them have a few hours sleep and a good breakfast."

Strider searched Natasha's eyes for a moment before sighing in defeat. Raising a rueful eyebrow at her, he smiled and settled back into his chair.

"Well, the Istari-apprentice has spoken. So what shall we do to bide the time until sunrise. We shall leave at sunrise I assume?"

Blowing him a raspberry, Natasha unrolled her bedroll in front of the fire.

"Now we rest as well. It'll do the hobbits no good if the Big Folk are too tired to defend them."

Grumbling half-heartedly, Strider followed suit and soon both were asleep, Natasha easily slipping into dreamland, dreading the onslaught of her nightly terrors. But instead of the Terror she thought awaited her, pleasant dreams of home and her twin refreshed her soul. The last thing she remembered before slipping into deeper slumber was her brother's words, reassuring her and giving her hope to drive her through the days to come.


	18. Paying Butterbur

The next morning, four sleepy-eyed hobbits sat around a table in the common room of the Prancing Pony, eating the delicious fare the innkeeper had prepared in between huge yawns. Natasha, unable to stomach anything before noon after years of nothing but coffee for breakfast, sat staring out the window, senses stretched outward in search of the Black Riders. But her range was still quite limited and she found a discomforting nothing. Sighing in defeat, Natasha turned back to the table, grabbing a piece of toast and nibbling on it as she surveyed her companions.

Pippin had nodded off, his chin on his chest, as his cousin Merry snagged bits off his plate. Sam ate slowly, worried eyes darting to Frodo every once in a while before concentrating on his meal with renewed gusto to hide the fact that he was watching. Natasha's attention had also been caught by Frodo's silence and lack of appetite. His eyes were cast down into his lap and slightly glazed, and a chill ran down Natasha's spine. Rising, she rounded the table and her fears were confirmed: Frodo's hand closed around the Ring as she touched his shoulder. Leaning down, she spoke in his ear so only he would hear.

"Put that thing away and don't take it out again unless Gandalf tells you otherwise."

Nodding slowly, as though awakening from a trance, Frodo slipped the Ring back into its pocket and smiled wanly up at her, just as Strider stalked into the room and dropped into a chair, staring angrily out the window. The innkeeper, Butterbur, came in next, just as angry and the cleaning those mugs were currently receiving was going to break at least one. Raising a questioning eyebrow at Strider, Natasha tilted her head to look out the window and saw a straggly-looking pony tethered out front, a smug, rat-faced man counting coins as he walked away.

"We needed a pack horse and this one was the only one available in the village. The others must have gotten scared off last night. We'll move much faster if we don't have to carry so much ourselves. Though by the look of him, he'll either die the moment we load him or is trained to run back to his master once loaded. But we have to take the chance." Strider explained, moodily packing the bowl of his pipe with pipe weed.

But try as he might, he couldn't get the weed to light and with a curse, he stuffed the filled pipe back into its pocket. Smiling slightly in triumph, Natasha moved outside to look at the poor beast Strider had acquired. Speaking softly to him, she ran her hands gently over his hide, easing the aches and sores she found she went. When she'd finished, the pony looked a bit better off than before and he must have felt it too for he whickered softly and nuzzled her arm in gratitude.

"You're very welcome." she chuckled, rubbing his forehead. "No creature should have to suffer as you have."

"You have come a long way since our last meeting, Natasha McGowan." Strider said from the door of the inn. "A few months ago, you were having difficulty simply controlling your gifts. And now look at you, healing almost as well as Lord Elrond himself."

"I'll have you know Strider." Natasha replied dryly. "I was a healer back in my world and though this method is different, the intent is still the same. Knowing that, I just worked from there. Seems I was doing a bit of it when I tended my patients anyway."

Nodding, Strider hefted the pack saddle onto the pony's back. The hobbits soon joined them, each carrying their packs and strider sifted through each, loading what he could into the pack saddle. Sam stood at the pony's head, stroking his forehead and crooning at him as he'd seen Natasha do.

"You know guys?" Natasha started, pausing to get the hobbits' attention, "It's going to get rather tedious to always refer to him as 'the pony,' so why don't you come up with a name for him?"

The smiles that greeted her efforts to lighten the mood on that cloudy morning proved she succeeded with flying colours. Even Strider who was now arguing with Butterbur to let him pay for their lodgings, had to smile at the infectious happiness inspired by a simple act in dark times. The hobbits bent their heads to the task as Strider finally gave up trying to persuade the stubborn innkeeper and led them out of Bree. Unable to resist teasing the annoyed ranger, Natasha fell into step beside him.

"I could have told you he wasn't going to let you pay."

"You see the future as well?" he replied testily. "And you felt no need to tell me?"

"Nope." she quipped, eyes twinkling merrily.

Strider stopped short, having seen this look before, but Natasha's innocent face held even under the force of his suspicious glare. The hobbits were silent, though Pippin had a bit of difficulty keeping a straight face, almost cracking as the moments dragged on. Eventually, Strider shrugged, letting his guard down as he started walking once more.

"I paid him early this morning before you woke up." Natasha continued authoritatively, head held high and eyes looking straight forward.

Strider stopped so suddenly he tripped over his own feet, falling to the ground where he stared up at her in disbelief.

"You-?! And you-?!" he spluttered indignantly.

Natasha walked a few steps more before turning back to the fallen ranger and placed her hands on her hips.

"Come on Strider. You're supposed to be guiding us, are you not?" Strider nodded warily, opening his mouth to say something but Natasha continued. "Well then, if my memory serves me, guides are supposed to be in front. I mean, what kind of mess would we be in if I got us lost because you were 'guiding' from the back of the group, hmmm?"

Grumbling under his breath as the hobbits broke out in laughter, Strider joined Natasha and they walked in silence for several moments.

" ** _Well done_** , Natasha." Strider finally said. " ** _Happy companions make better travellers_**."

" ** _And have more energy for the journey_**." Natasha added smiling broadly. " ** _And just to let you know, I left his payment in his room. He wouldn't let me pay either. He feels responsible for our sleep being disturbed last night_**. **_And don't expect me to always be the comedian. You're going to have to take your turn entertaining them_**. "

Laughing, Strider wrapped an arm around Natasha, giving her a huge squeeze before picking up his pace to scout ahead to make sure the way was clear.

Through the morning they hiked, leaving the road and heading into more rugged terrain. Strider vetoed second breakfast, much to Merry and Pippin's dismay, tossing them apples to eat as they walked. Frodo and Sam had all ready grown accustomed to the lack of meals due to travelling with Natasha but also understood the need. There just weren't enough provisions to eat as they had in the Shire. By nightfall, the hobbits were exhausted and stumbled to the ground around the fire Strider had prepared before leaving swiftly to hunt for something for dinner. He returned after a short time, a deer slung over his shoulder. Dinner was a quick affair, the hobbits too tired to draw it out any longer, and soon the snores of four hobbits were the only sounds besides the popping of the fire.

Natasha sat staring up at the night sky, picking out shapes among the stars. Strider joined her, pointing out constellations, and telling her their stories. Soon their shoulders were touching, and they lapsed into silence, just enjoying each other's company and the beauty of the stars in the heavens.


	19. Dagger from Mordor

The next day started off vying to be worse than the first. Instead of constantly slapping at the biting midges of the swamps, everyone was busy scratching at the bites, cursing as they found there was no relief from the itch. Strider led them silently throughout the day, stopping only to allow them a quick, cold meal, before heading out once more. Sooner than everyone expected, dusk fell, just as they were coming up to the large, solitary torr Strider seemed to have been aiming for all day.

"This was once the great watchtower of Amon Sul." Strider said, looking upon it with an unreadable expression on his face. "We will rest here tonight." he continued, trekking up to the side and around until he found a staircase leading up into the ruined fortress.

Up the staircase and along a corridor, Strider led them until they were in an exposed bowl on the side of the torr which gave them a view both East and West. Removing a heavy package from his pack, Strider unwrapped it to reveal four daggers, each long enough to serve a hobbit as a sword. Tossing one to Frodo, he laid the rest in front of the others.

"Keep these close." he instructed. "Stay here. We're going to have a look around."

Strider motioned fro Natasha to precede him into the corridor then led the way to the crown of the torr, where the main portion of the watchtower had once stood. Together they scouted the ruins, slowly circling outward until they stood below where they were camped. Cold suddenly screamed through Natasha's mind and she stumbled back against the rock face,

"They're here." she managed to hiss around the pain in her skull and Strider only hesitated a moment before dashing away to the staircase into Amon Sul.

A bloodcurdling shriek rang through the air and Natasha could hear Frodo shouting to the others. The pain in her head cleared and she focused her Gift on placing herself between Frodo and their attackers and instantly she was where she wanted to be, staring into the empty hood of a seven foot tall Black Rider.

"Holy Shit!" she exclaimed, reeling back as she raised her blazing hands.

"The Black Rider stepped back in fear, but only a single step as his attention became focused again on Frodo. Or at least where Frodo was supposed to be. Cursing as whirling wind blocked her hearing and a ghostly King of old stood over both her and Frodo, Natasha matched the Rider step for step until, finally impatient, he flung her out of the way and reached for Frodo. Frodo fought with everything he had not to give up the Ring which currently rested on his finger. Angry at being rebuked, the King struck out with the blade in his other hand, striking Frodo in the shoulder. Frodo screamed in pain, and Natasha unleashed a ball of fire at the Rider, just as Strider jumped in front of him brandishing his sword in one hand and a burning branch in the other.

"Take it off, Frodo!" Natasha shouted over the whirling wind as she reached the injured hobbit's side.

Suddenly the wind disappeared as did the ghostly figures of the Rider. Frodo lay crying out in pain as Sam joined his master, trying to give him comfort. Natasha's training had all ready kicked into high gear and she immediately began tending the wound, to the point of pushing Sam out of the way accidentally in order to get better access to the injury.

"He's been struck by a Morgul blade. He needs Elvish medicine." Strider said, hefting Frodo onto his shoulder and dashing out of Amon Sul, the displeased shrieks and wails of the Black Riders following them into the darkness.

"But we're six days from Rivendell!" Sam shouted, leading Bill, the pony as fast as hobbit legs could move. "He'll never make it."

"Oh yes he will." Natasha corrected determinedly, stopping Strider beneath some immense stones.

Focusing all her Gift on the task, Natasha sense her way deep into Frodo's wound, feeling a shard of the blade lodged within the shoulder and… moving towards the heart? Filing it away to ask about later, she wrapped her power around the shard, preventing it from moving any farther, sensing that if she tried to remove it as pressed as they were for time, either it would splinter or their pursuers would catch up and all would be lost.

"It's not much." Natasha sighed, sitting back heavily. "But at least that shard won't reach his heart before we have a chance to remove it. Now the only thing we need to worry about is the poison running through his veins."

Strider nodded, turning away in thought for a moment, spinning back as an idea popped into his head.

"Do you know the _athelas_ plant?" he asked her.

Natasha's eyes widened in confused surprise as she dug into her pouch and removed some.

"What's _athelas_?" Sam asked.

"Kingsfoil." Strider replied distractedly, taking the herb and chewing it to a pulp.

"Ah, but that's a weed!" Sam protested as Strider pressed the pulverized plant into the wound.

"It may help to slow the poison." Strider sighed in relief as Frodo relaxed a little, though his breathing was still laboured.

The sound of hooves suddenly reached their ears and everyone ducked into the brush surrounding the small fire Sam had started when they first stopped. Natasha could see a white horse cantering along the trail from her position, just before its rider came into view. A magnificent golden haired elf, all dressed in white moved past them before Strider called out to the Rider.

"Glorfindel!" he cried, laughing in relief.

The rider turned his mount towards the call and a beautiful smile spread across his face as he replied.

"Ai na vedui Dunadan! Mae govannen _!_ " he dismounted and embraced the ranger tightly. "I've been searching for you for two days, mellon-nin. There are five Wraiths behind you, where the other four are, I do not know."

"They will join in the chase before long, I shouldn't wonder." Strider replied, leading the elf back to the rest of the group. "Natasha has done what she can for him. Is there anything you can do, mellon?"

He showed Glorfindel the wound in Frodo's shoulder and the elf's face turned grim before finally shaking his head.

"This is beyond my skill to heal. Only Lord Elrond can save him now."

"Then let's move." Natasha said, grabbing her pack, the hobbits following suit.

Glorfindel scooped Frodo into his arms, carrying him as though he were as light as a feather, and gently sat him atop his horse.

"You are Mithrandir's apprentice, are you not?" he asked when Frodo was settled.

"Yes. I believe we met briefly when we passed through Imladris on our way to Bilbo's party." Natasha replied.

"Yes, though I would have liked to have spoken with you at length, had you had the time. It is said you are not from Arda."

"That is true. But perhaps when we reach Rivendell would be a better time to talk of such things." Natasha said, steadying Frodo and sending him a bit of strength.

"Of course, my lady." the elf agreed. "Perhaps it would be better if you rode Asfaloth behind the halfling. If there should be danger, Asfaloth will be able to keep him on his back but someone should be there to explain what has happened to Lord Elrond when he arrives.

Unable to find a flaw in this logic, Natasha mounted behind Frodo and wrapped her arm around him, using the other to take hold of the mane as there was no saddle horn to grab onto. Silence reigned as they walked through the forest and it wasn't until they'd left the tree line that any sound broke it. Then several things happened at once. A shriek split the air as cold slammed into Natasha's skull; pounding hooves approached rapidly from the rear of the group and Glorfindel shouted to Asfaloth:

" _ **Run fast, Asfaloth!**_ "

And the horse bolted from the group, racing across the plain East, with all nine Riders in hot pursuit. Leaning down as far as she could across Asfaloth's neck, Natasha looked back, sending a fireball back at the leader catching him in the face and stopping him in his tracks for the time being. Repeating Glorfindel's words, Natasha urged Asfaloth faster, sending some of her energy both to the horse and Frodo.

Ahead, Natasha could see the river that marked the border of Imladris, the Bruinen. Casting a look back, she nearly screamed at how close the remaining Riders were, but swallowed the impulse and instead threw another fireball. Though this one didn't hit any of them, it did break them up and slow them down. Next thing she knew, Asfaloth was crossing the Ford and clambering up the opposite back. Frodo, regaining some of his senses, turned to look at their pursuers, shaking a hand at them.

"Go back to Mordor!" he shouted weakly.

"Come back! Come back! To Mordor we will take you!" they called back enticingly.

"The Dark Lord will never have me not the Ring! Go back!" Frodo persisted, almost falling had it not been for Natasha.

"You're going to get us both killed." Natasha hissed, moving Asfaloth away from the edge of the bank.

"Impudent halfling!" the new leader cursed, urging his horse into the water, the others following.

Suddenly, a roar came from upstream and the sound of rushing water. The Riders all looked and screamed in fear. The river had risen up, forming itself into frothy horses and riders carrying torches and boulders rushing towards them. They tried to run, but the flooding waters were too swift, catching them up and seeping them down river.

On the opposite bank, Natasha saw a glowing figure, sword raised high, Strider and the three other hobbits close behind waving flaming branches. Waving quickly, she nudged Asfaloth along the trail, urging him to hurry to the Last Homely House, were Lord Elrond and two attendants waited. Explaining quickly what had happened, Natasha raced alongside Lord Elrond as the attendants carried Frodo into the healing houses.

All through the night, Elrond and Natasha worked to get the poison out of Frodo's body and removing the shard, the attendants rushing to melt the shard down so it would be of no more harm. Finally, just as the sun began shining into Frodo's room, Elrond announced that they'd done everything they could. Frodo, breathing softly and unhindered, looked pale and a little worse for wear but definitely improved as compared to when he'd first arrived in Imladris. A very tired Lord of Rivendell and Istari apprentice left the healing houses, each seeking a quick meal and soft bed.

Natasha was glad of the support someone rendered her as they led her to her guest chambers. She'd spent the majority of her energy adding to Frodo's strength to get him through the night and now just keeping her eyes open was a difficult task without adding walking to the combination. Before her eyes finally slipped closed, she caught sight of a grey blur, speaking in a familiar voice of how proud he was of her. The last thing she remembered was feeling her forehead being tickled briefly as a soft kiss was placed there and then she remembered no more.


	20. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :Italics: = Mind speech

"Has she woken yet?" a voice penetrated the black surrounding her.

"No, she must have overextended her limits, she's been sleeping for three days now." another voice replied.

Groaning, Natasha rolled away from the intruders in her blessed realm of warmth and comfort but they would not be so easily sent away.

"Lady Natasha?" the second voice called and a warm hand was laid on her shoulder.

"Go 'way." she mumbled in reply. " 'm sleepin'."

"I'm afraid you'll have to wake up now, my lady." the second voice said calmly, and her shoulder was shaken just a bit more. "You need to rise and eat something."

"Don't want to get up." Natasha opened one eye and glared at the speaker, recognizing her as one of Lord Elrond's attendants.

"Perhaps I can be off assistance." said a third voice from the door.

"Gandalf?" Natasha asked, sitting up and staring in exhausted disbelief at the figure standing in the doorway.

Her mentor nodded, stepping out of the way to allow the two attendants to leave the room. Taking a chair by her bed, Gandalf sat gazing at her with concern for a moment before removing the lid from the tray that the attendants had brought.

"Lord Elrond felt it best that you start small after all the strength you lent Frodo, who by the way is well on the road to recovery and should be waking up sometime later this morning." Gandalf explained the selection of fruit and bread on the tray.

"What time is it?" Natasha asked, popping a piece of fruit into her mouth, relishing the sweetness.

"Just after sunrise, around seven o'clock." Gandalf replied and chuckled when Natasha groaned.

"I'm getting soft in this world," she joked, eating a piece of bread. "Back home, Nigel and I were always up before the sun."

"Well after this you won't be bothered until you wish to awaken. Elrond simply wished to make certain you ate before sleeping any more. Personally, I advise taking a walk through the gardens before you sleep anymore." Gandalf said with an odd twinkle in his eye. "But for now, I believe you have some visitors who wish to see you."

Turning to the door, Natasha saw Strider and Legolas poking their heads in, eager smiles on their faces. Gandalf winked at her and left the room, going to check on Frodo in the healing houses. Legolas glided into the room, pulling Natasha into a fierce embrace before releasing her and sitting on the side of the bed.

"It is good to see you again, Natasha." he smiled picking up a hair brush from the bedside table and pointing it at her. "Though I do wish it had been when you were not stumbling through the halls on Gandalf's arm after doing such a strenuous healing."

Chuckling, Natasha relaxed as Legolas pulled the brush through her hair. Strider sat on the other side of the bed, watching in silence.

"Your hair is much longer than before." he commented softly, playing with a piece hanging over her shoulder.

"Yes though it's time to cut it, I think." Natasha smiled, indicating where the length had been when she'd first met them.

"Don't do that!" Legolas cried, holding her hair protectively. "It's beautiful."

"And a nuisance. Always getting in the way or getting caught on things."

"Well, then we shall just have to tie it back." Legolas said as if this solved the matter.

"The pony tail is too heavy now." Natasha complained.

"That is not what he has in mind." Strider grinned, moving to the wardrobe at the far end of the room. "I hope you don't mind borrowing some of Arwen's gowns. She's the only person in Imladris whose clothing would fit you."

He selected one as Legolas led her to the vanity and began pulling her hair back into a set of elaborate braids, starting at her temples and weaving over the crown of her head until finally being gathered together to form a tail at the back, while leaving the majority of her hair down around her shoulders. But before he would let her see how it looked, Legolas handed her the gown Strider had chosen and pushed her behind a screen so she could change.

"Arwen doesn't wear leggings so you'll have to make do with the gowns for now." Strider explained before Natasha could complain. "The seamstress will be around tomorrow to take you measurements for tunics, leggings and new boots. How yours got into such shape is beyond me." he looked at her boots in disdain and held out a pair of slippers around the screen.

"I believe a certain ranger felt it was necessary to drag me and four defenceless hobbits through a swamp a few days ago." Natasha replied and Strider made a face at her playfully through the screen. "Could one of you help me do this thing up? There are far too many buttons."

Both elf and half-elf jumped to her assistance, Legolas getting there first and childishly sticking out his tongue at Strider who huffed in the same manner back at him.

"All right you too." Natasha laughed. "Grow up. You'd think you'd be a bit more mature at your age."

"Indeed." a new voice answered from the door. "But given that my brothers were their role models as children, highly unlikely."

Turning to see the newcomer, Natasha stared in silence at the beautiful woman standing in the door. Chestnut hair fell down to her waist, accentuated by the deep burgundy gown she wore, the combination of which made her skin paler and eyes bluer.

"I am Arwen Undomiel, daughter of Elrond. It is a pleasure to finally meet you, Natasha Mithrandiriel."

"And a pleasure to meet you as well." Natasha stammered when she finally regained her voice.

"And you, Estel." Arwen said, thankfully turning that eerily penetrating gaze on the ranger. "It has been far too long since your last visit home."

Smiling, Strider stepped to her side and tried to pull Arwen into a hug but she twisted out of his grasp, dancing behind Legolas and using him for a shield.

"I might have given you a nephew, brother, and you would not have known until he was nearly reached his majority." she said dramatically.

"Ada would never allow such an eventuality and well you know it. He would send out the entirety of Rivendell's forces to search for me to bring me home to welcome the addition to the family." Strider countered, stalking around Legolas while Arwen backed away, eyes twinkling in mirth.

"Estel? What are you planning to do?" she asked uncertainly as Strider finally managed to get her away from Legolas.

"I believe the bathing pools are his destination." Legolas whispered conspiratorially to Natasha, gesturing to the rooms across the hall from her chambers.

Giggling, Natasha kept her mouth shut as Strider chased Arwen around the room, finally catching her and slinging her over his shoulder.

"Estel! What are you doing with my wife?" a blonde haired elf asked walking into the room.

"Haldir!" Arwen cried. "Save me from this brute!"

"And just what does this brute intend to do with you, meleth?" Haldir smirked, leaning against the doorjamb.

"He intends to throw her into the bathing pools and mess her lovely hair up." Strider replied giving an evil laugh.

"Oh, well then by all mean, do proceed." Haldir said, gracefully bowing Strider out the door.

"Haldir! You…you…Brute!" Arwen shrieked in playful anger. "Don't you dare let him throw me in there! Don't you…!"

Arwen continued to rant and fight as Strider left the room and she didn't stop until her voice was cut off by a large SPLASH!

"ESTEL! You are going to be in so much trouble when I get my hands on you!" Just you wait until I get out of here!"

"Threw her into the bathing pools again?" a tall brown haired elf asked as he and his twin walked up to the door on their way to their own rooms.

"Mmm, yes." Haldir answered. "If he's smart he'll…ah so he is going to do the smart thing for once." he finished as Strider raced past the door and down the corridor, disappearing from sight, as a soaked Arwen ran past in hot pursuit.

Unable to contain herself anymore, Natasha released the laughter that had been bubbling up inside her from the first. Sitting back down in front of the vanity, she clutched her sides as gales of laughter spilled from her. For several minutes everyone laughed heartily and were soon wiping tears from the corners of their eyes.

"Oh, I haven't laughed like that in a long time." Natasha sighed wiping another tear from her eye.

The elves all nodded in agreement and Legolas set about making introductions. Haldir, Arwen's husband, was a Marchwarden of Lothlorien, here visiting for Elrond's Council which was to be held after Frodo woke up and had rested a little. The twins, Elladan and Elrohir, the sons of Elrond, as it turned out, had just returned from patrol and were looking to speak to Estel after cleaning up. Indeed the dust of the road still clung to their clothing.

"Though I doubt that will be happening anytime in the near future." one said, Natasha wasn't quite sure which.

"Yes, last time Estel did something like this, Arwen chased him for hours afterward. Ada finally had to step in to get her to stop." continued the other.

Giggling again, Natasha tried her best to ignore the pang in her heart as the tweins walked away, seeming so close and yet there was almost a foot of space between them. Much like she and Nigel had been. Gods, how she missed him. Glancing around for something to distract herself, she caught sight of herself in the mirror above the vanity.

"Is that…? That can't be me." she gasped, looking to Legolas for confirmation.

He only nodded, placing his hands on her shoulders and looking at her in the mirror as well. Natasha couldn't believe how different she looked. Instead of the simple and functional Dr. Natasha McGowan looking back at her, or the more recent, but still functional, Istari apprentice Natasha McGowan, a lady she hadn't seen since she'd graduated med-school graced the mirror. A lady she'd almost forgotten was there inside her waiting for her time to shine.

"You're beautiful." Legolas whispered, taking her hand and leading her outside. "Would you like to see the gardens?"

Nodding as she was still unable to speak around the emotional lump in her throat, Natasha let him wind her arm through his and together they walked in silence through the halls towards the gardens, catching sight of Strider once as he ran for protection on the practice grounds where Glorfindel was currently running drills. Arwen was not far behind him, now completely dry.

The gardens were nothing like anything Natasha had ever seen. At least if she hadn't seen Queen Lalaith's garden in Mirkwood. But even then, her garden was not as well tended, nor was it in bloom when she'd seen it. And this brought up some questions. How could Rivendell's gardens be in bloom when it was well into autumn? And would there be snow if it was this warm in the fall when they were this far north? Gandalf had made her memorize the map of Middle Earth and so she knew they were at least as far North as the Balkans were in her world. There should be cold weather around this time of year, and yet it was perfectly comfortable.

"Lord Elrond has great power over the land here." Legolas explained as though reading her thoughts. "Even in winter, snow doest not fall as heavily as outside the Valley."

Natasha nodded even though she was still a little confused but before she could ask any questions, a familiar voice rang out from around the rose bushes.

"No, no Lindir. The rhythm goes like this." and then a familiar rhythm sounded, nearly making Natasha's heart stop.

Not daring to hope, Natasha walked around the bushes, Legolas close behind her only to walk into her when she came to an abrupt stop.

 _:Nigel?:_ her mind called out in shock, though the rest of her body was unable to move.

Her brother stopped beating out the rhythm on the drum he held as he turned to look at her and the biggest grin anyone had ever seen spread across his face.

 _:Tas!:_ he shouted in her mind, rushing over to her, whirling her around in a circle before pulling her into his arms. Are you ok? I saw the jeep. Gods, you're so lucky you're alive!

How did you get here? she asked, pulling away log enough to search his eyes questioningly.

A rush of image swept through her mind. Nigel feeling her pain as she crashed the jeep. Finding the jeep, seeing the blood and fearing the worst. Another attack of orcs but instead of them arriving in Mirkwood, the took him to just outside Rivendell, nearer to a human settlement. The human there out hunting and slaying the orcs, rescuing him and tending to his wounds. And then finally, after working for several months in the fields, traveling to Rivendell on the advice of the village elders to find a way to remedy his situation with Lord Elrond's help.

Unnoticed to either of the twins, they had sunk to their knees, Nigel cradling Natasha to his chest and stroking her hair as they exchanged memories, comforting each other. Legolas and Lindir watched in fascination, the silent conversation taking place.

"I see they've finally found each other." Gandalf said, joining the two elves and leaning heavily on his staff.

"You knew." Legolas stated, raising a questioning eyebrow at the Istari.

Nodding silently, Gandalf watched his apprentice and her brother's connection strengthen with each passing moment, slowly secluding them away from the rest of the world.

"Come." he said to both elves. "Let us give them a little privacy."

Neither of the twins noticed their absence as they moved away and looking back from the steps into the House, Legolas' heart swelled at the smile of contentment on Natasha's face as she sat there, eyes closed, in her brother's arms.


	21. Dinner Time in Rivendell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :italics: = mind speech

Content to stay where she was, Natasha snuggled closer to Nigel in an attempt to get away from the cool breeze that licked at every bit of exposed skin, spreading goose bumps along her entire body. While they had been sharing memories, Natasha hadn't noticed anything, least of all a little thing like a breeze, but now as she an Nigel simply enjoyed the feeling of the other's presence within their minds, little things like that were just annoying.

Shifting closer again, Natasha felt and heard Nigel chuckle, both with her ears and in her mind. She couldn't help but smile as her irritation faded to be replaced by the joy she felt at once again having this echoing feeling within her of her brother's emotions that she'd been deprived of for the past year. Raising her head to look at him, she quickly ducked again and shook with her own laughter at what she'd just seen.

Beyond her brother, in a tree not too far away, Legolas perched on a branch with a perfect vantage point of their location. However, it was them that he was currently interested in. Actually, he appeared to be having a rather heated argument with the branch next to him, his gestures showing the extent of his own irritation, though they were fluid as always. But if one looked closer, one could see that it was actually a squirrel with whom he was arguing, who, one supposed, was putting up a good argument, given the look of frustration on Legolas' face.

You should go rescue him, Nigel chuckled at the image she shared with him. I think he's losing.

Nodding, Natasha reluctantly rose, stretched sore back muscles and dusted herself off calmly before heading over to the tree where Legolas perched. Strider stood underneath it, watching his lover with no small amount of amusement. When he saw Natasha, his face split into a grin a he pulled her over to his vantage point.

"He's been arguing with that squirrel for the past quarter of an hour."

"Nigel thought I should rescue him before he lost too badly."

"Especially seeing as how our races are supposed to be the 'superior' race." Nigel added, quoting with his fingers.

Chuckling, the three of them watched for a few moments more before Strider called up to the wood elf.

"Let it go, _melethron_! Natasha and Nigel are ready to go inside so we can too!"

The blonde's head whipped towards their little group so fast Natasha almost thought he would get whiplash. He uttered a hasty goodbye to the indignant squirrel and jumped from his branch, landing lightly in front of Natasha, pulling her into a hug.

"I am so happy you've found your brother once more." he said, shaking Nigel's hand as Natasha made the introductions.

"May I ask why you were arguing with that squirrel?" Natasha asked as they all walked back to the House.

"Forget that," Nigel interrupted with a laugh. "I want to know why he was losing!"

Legolas' face reddened in embarrassment as everyone laughed, but he quickly regained his composure, and holding his head high and shoulders back, he answered with all the dignity and snootiness he could muster.

"We were not arguing, we were merely discussing the possibility of her taking another route through the garden to her nest."

"He was trying to keep her away from the two of you." Strider stage-whispered to the twins, Legolas' face reddening even more as it reached his sensitive ears. "Thought she might disturb you. But really you should have seen how he dealt with the elves that were trying to get into that part of the garden. Threw pinecones at the lot of them."

This last was too much for the twins and gales of laughter echoed through the halls as they leaned first on each other, and then on the walls when that proved not enough, for support.

"You have to admit," Legolas replied, still completely dignified, when Natasha and Nigel calmed down a bit. "I did land a good one on Lord Glorfindel."

This of course, sent everyone into another round of laughter as hey continued down the corridor toward the main hall where dinner was to be served. The hobbits, who had naturally arrived first at the hall, were all ready seated and waved them over as other from the Allied races filtered through doors on all sides of the hall.

"And how have you been, my friends?" Natasha asking, taking a moment to study the recently awakened Frodo with her magical senses. He was tired and would never really recover from the wound she and Lord Elrond had laboured so hard to heal. A silver chain hung around his neck, disappearing inside his shirt, Natasha sensed the evil emanating from the One Ring that hung on the end, thankfully hidden from view.

"Lord Elrond keeps a well stocked table." Merry grinned, hugging her as best he could without leaving his seat.

High praise indeed from a hobbit Natasha mentally winked at her brother, who covered his mouth with his hand to hide his answering grin, as each of the hobbits hugged her and introduced themselves to Nigel with four at-your-services.

I like them. Nigel smiled, returning their bows with his own. I think we're going to get along.

You should. Natasha snorted. You certainly eat enough to be one of them. If not for your height, I'd say you were at least half hobbit.

Natasha received a mental raspberry for her efforts while Nigel flawlessly continued his conversation with his new friends. The dining hall was slowly filling up, the many different conversations creating a droning background to Natasha's telepathic one with Nigel. The familiar feeling of her mentor's presence pressed against her consciousness, a sort of knock on the door if you will, and she shifted her attention to Gandalf.

Lord Elrond has seated you and your brother at the head table, apprentice. If you could join us, we could start dinner. feeling and seeing her mentor huff his shoulders rather immaturely, Natasha chuckled and relayed the message to her brother.

The hobbits nodded happily as she excused them and the twins walked toward the head table where Lords Elrond and Glorfindel and Gandalf were all ready waiting. Legolas and Strider were waiting on either side of an empty chair, delighted expectant grins on their faces as she and Nigel walked up.

Gee, I wonder who those are for. Nigel elbowed his twin playfully. Ow! he swore mentally as she gave him a mental whap.

And look who's waiting for you. she replied directing his attention to where Lindir sat with an empty chair beside him.

He doesn't see me like that. Nigel protested, heading off to claim his seat before someone else tried.

Have you asked?

No. What if he says he doesn't see me like that?

Won't know if you don't ask, little brother.

I know, but not now. I'll wait a bit…HEY! I was born first!

That's not what the birth certificate says. Natasha laughed as she took her seat.

"You talking to Gandalf?" Strider asked, helping her push the seat in a bit further.

"Hmm? No, Nigel. Why?" Natasha asked confused.

"You always get this adorable little crease on your forehead when your mind-speaking with Gandalf. Guess it happens with everyone and not just crotchety old wizards." Strider explained, making Natasha snort with restrained laughter.

He should watch what he says to an Istari. Could get him turned into a tadpole. Gandalf grumped in her mind as he glared at the ranger.

Natasha broke down into a fit of giggles at the image of a tadpole Strider entered her mind, complete with sword, bow and quiver. Strider and Legolas, thinking she was merely laughing at Strider's statement, joined in the laughter, the Lord Elrond looking as though he were trying to keep from laughing at their antics.

"The crotchety old wizard just threatened to turn you into a tadpole, Strider so I'd be careful if I were you. He'll do it. Turned me into a cat once a few months ago." Natasha whispered, grinning at the memory.

"He didn't?!" Legolas exclaimed, turning to glare at the wizard.

"He did. Though I think he missed the mark. As I recall I was being a bitch, not a cat." Natasha said, playfully glaring at her mentor who shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm an old man. I forgot the spell to turn you into a dog." he replied, turning his attention back to the hall, trying to will everyone into their seats faster so they could start eating.

"The watched pot never boils, Gandalf." Natasha teased and Gandalf slumped back in his seat moodily, sticking his tongue out at her like a child that hadn't gotten his way.

"Well they should! I'm hungry!"

"Stop being a child!" Natasha laughed, seeing the twinkle in her mentor's eyes showing he wanted to play. "Look, the hobbits are behaving much better than you are and they're much, much, much, much, much…"

"Natasha…?" Gandalf warned, raising an eyebrow at her.

"Much, much younger than you are." Natasha finished with an unrepentant grin, Legolas and Strider struggling to keep their laughter in, hands over their mouths. Lord Glorfindel had joined in the grinning, Lord Elrond now sporting a full on grin.

As they'd been joking, everyone had finally taken their seats, still carrying on their conversations, though in a more muted fashion, waiting for Lord Elrond to give the order for dinner to be served. Which he did, once he was able to keep a straight face and the servants came in bearing trays of almost every dish you could imagine. Strider and Legolas made suggestions to Natasha as she considered different dishes, sometimes even putting items on her plate for her to try.

"Okay guys, that's enough." she said with a smile as they tried to put one more item on her plate. "How am I supposed to make any headway on what I've got if you keep adding to it? There's no way I'll be able to eat all this."

"You are far too skinny." Strider chided lightly. "Even Ada thinks so, don't you Ada?" the ranger asked, turning to his foster father.

At the other end of the table, Elrond nodded and waved absently in their direction, engrossed in the conversation Glorfindel and Gandalf were having.

"There, you see?" Strider grinned triumphantly. "Even he thinks so."

 _:And he's a healer, he should know_.: Nigel piped up from his seat next to Lindir.

 _:Quiet, you!:_ Natasha scolded playfully, then raised a questioning eyebrow. : _Are you even taking time to breathe?:_

Her brother was, of course, shoveling food into his mouth with a single minded intensity, while still managing to be polite.

'Well at least he's showing his table manners if not his charming wit.' Natasha thought shaking her head.

 _:Why thank you, Tas.:_ Nigel grinned impishly over the rim of his mug of ale. _:And I'll do my best to display more of my charming wit after the meal. Will you join everyone in the Hall of Fire later for some singing and stories? Or perhaps you should go to bed early. You did just wake up this morning and have had an eventful day.:_

 _:I'll think about it later.:_ Natasha sighed. _:First I want to get through dinner.:_

 _:Right.:_ Nigel nodded from his side of the room.

"Nigel getting his opinion in?" Legolas asked softly, eyes on her twin.

"Yeah." she hummed. "A bit annoying at times, when either of us butts in like that, but I'd rather have the annoyance than not." she smiled sadly and Legolas and Strider rubbed comforting circles on her back.

The rest of the meal passed with more talk. Adventures in the Wilds, hunting spiders and orcs in Mirkwood, of Strider's wanderings through the Shire. Sooner than one would have thought, it was time to move to the Hall of Fire for more merry making. Steeping out into the cool night, Natasha too a deep breath of the fragrant air, looking up at the stars twinkling in the black velvet sky.

"Beautiful aren't they?" Legolas mused and then pointed towards the brightest star, the evening star. "You see there? That is the Silmaril shining on the head of Earendil, Lord Elrond's father, as he sails his ship through the heavens at the bidding of the Valar."

Nodding quietly, Natasha kept her opinions to herself, knowing from experience that it was a good way to get injured if she did voice them. In fact, it had been this belief, she noted with amusement, that Gandalf had tried to whap her upside the head with his staff when she'd dared to suggest the star was merely a planet similar to the one they were on that was reflecting the light of the sun. Who knows, maybe this world was truly way different and elven fathers did sail the night sk. After all, didn't she have powers that should not, at least in the eyes of science, exist?

They walked along the corridor, Strider and Legolas talking with Natasha walking between them. They reached the Hall of Fire shortly, and gazed about, looking a place for all of them to sit comfortably.

"How about we walk a bit in the gardens," Natasha suggested when it appeared that no such place was forthcoming. "I'm not really in the mood for music anyway."

"Of course." Strider said, winding her arm through his and leading her from the Hall. "There's actually a very good spot for stargazing in the gardens north of the ones you saw this afternoon."

So with Strider's arm wrapped around hers and Legolas' hand on the small of her back, Natasha allowed herself to be led, feeling the beginnings of fatigue creeping up on her, making her grateful for the chance not to have to guide herself.

* * *

Back in the Hall of Fire...

 

 _ **"Do you sense that**_ , _mellon-nin_?" Lord Elrond asked Gandalf as they listened to the song Bilbo Baggins had written about Earendil, though his eyes were following the departing trio.

 _ **"Indeed."** _ Gandalf smiled around the stem of his pipe. _**"Started in Mirkwood and getting stronger here."**_

 _ **"I wonder what it means."**_ the elf-lord mused, eyes taking on a distant look.

 _ **"Does it have to mean anything?"** _ Gandalf asked, eyebrows raised in inquiry.

Not having an answer to that, Elrond went back to the performance before him, though half his mind still chipped away at the question running though his mind. Gandalf smiled secretively, turning back to keeping an eye on Frodo while not appearing to do so.


	22. Under the Stars

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :italics: = mind speech

Even at night, the gardens of Imladris were breathtaking. Moonlight shone through the trees and fireflies danced through the dreamlike vista it created as Strider and Legolas led Natasha away from the House and to a hilltop where they would have an unobstructed view of the star-filled sky. There, they lay down on a blanker Legolas had thought to bring and talked about anything and everything for many hours. It hadn't seemed long before the music that had been floating up to them from the Hall of Fire stopped and only the crickets' song broke the silence of the night.

"We should be going inside and to our beds." Legolas said softly, careful not to disturb Natasha from her pillow of his chest.

"Yes, Ada would not appreciate it if we overtax you so soon after recovery." Strider continued with a playful poke into Natasha's side, making her squirm away from the half-elf. "Ah, I do believe our Natasha is a bit ticklish, melethron."

"Don't you dare!" Natasha warned through her grin as she tried to back away from them.

Exchanging mischievous glances, Strider and Legolas pounced as one, tickling Natasha's sides mercilessly, reducing her to helpless laughter and barely able to speak.

"O-o-okay…guys…st-stop it. That's-e-enough." Natasha managed between giggles as she freed herself and all three friends collapsed into a heap of exhausted laughter.

"One thing you still must learn about us, Natasha." Legolas said with a grin. "Is that we always dare."

Looking down on Natasha's flushed face, Legolas stopped breathing, she looked so beautiful with her hair spread around her like a halo and her eyes reflecting the light of the stars above. Without thinking, he leaned down and gently brushed his lips against hers, almost moaning at their softness and the wave of approval he could feel coming from Strider through their own bond.

 _:Valar, you have no idea how beautiful you both look, Las.:_ Strider said into his mind.

Natasha stiffened at the contact, mind whirling with uncertainty even after Legolas slowly pulled away. He smiled lovingly down at her no doubt dazed face and caressed a strand of hair back from he forehead while she fought to regain her composure.

"Did you just…why did you…?" Natasha stopped, unable to form a complete sentence around the shock in her mind. Shaking her head to clear it, she managed to decide on a question but before she could ask, Strider gently turned her to face him and then it was his lips that were pressed to hers, ever so lightly that she might have mistaken its occurrence were it not for the tickling of his beard. Again, his lips brushed against hers, more slowly this time and with a bit more pressure as though the first time, he had been unsure of his reception. Eventually, after a few heaven-filled moments, he too pulled back to watch her reaction to this new development in their relationship.

"Wh-?" Natasha asked when she found her voice, again having to stop as she'd forgotten the question she wanted to ask.

"Why?" Legolas asked, amusement creeping into his sapphire eyes. "Because we have wanted to for a long time, at least as humans measure it of course." this last he added with a playful haughtiness to his tone in an attempt to make Natasha relax, which it worked, even bringing a smile to her beautiful lips.

"Almost from when we first met you." strider continued. "We felt drawn to you as neither of us has been drawn to anyone else."

"But I thought the two of you were…" Natasha paused, unsure of the right word for their relationship. It hadn't really come up in conversation whether they were merely lovers or were married or whatever the Elven equivalent would be. "bound lovers." ended up being what she decided on, though she felt this fell short of what they actually were.

"'Bonded,' I think, is the term you were looking for." strider said, a loving smile and a quick kiss were exchanged between the pair. "And yes we are. For nearly sixty years now. And we had thought we were exclusive, until you came alone. In fact, I think that had you not appeared when you did, we likely would have stayed that way. But, as I said before, we feel drawn to you, in a way that we have only been drawn to each other."

"We do not know why we feel this way," Legolas picked up the thread now. "But we have decided that we aren't going to fight it anymore. That is if you'll allow us into your life."

Two pairs of hopeful eyes looked at her as she sat up, drawing her knees to her chest and wrapping her arms around them. Looking between the two elves that had made her dreams a less lonely place to go, she was filled with longing to accept the love that was being offered, but still she held back, unsure of herself, unsure that she should accept them and allow them to go through the times she felt were coming ahead with her. Sensing her unease, Strider gently rubbed her back in soothing circles and shifted a bit further away to give her some room to breathe.

"We can explore this as slow as you would like, Natasha. We never want to hurt you."

Natasha nodded, closing her eyes as Nigel sensed her unease.

 _:Something wrong, Tas?:_ he asked sleepily.

:No, Nigel.: she smiled. _:Go back to sleep.:_

"We should go back to the House." Strider repeated Legolas' earlier suggestion, taking Natasha's silence to be rejection and standing, only to be stopped when she laid a hand on his arm.

"Not just yet, I think." she said in a lower, more intimate tone as she leaned in to kiss the ranger.

This time when their lips met, Natasha put enough pressure behind it that the bristle of his beard didn't tickle her cheeks and she sighed as Strider pulled her closer to him, his hands pressing gently, but firmly on the small of her back to keep her steady. She sighed as he deepened the kiss, his tongue gently seeking entrance, which she willingly gave and their tongues danced.

Reaching blindly beside her, Natasha searched for Legolas, tugging him gently closer to her and Strider and wrapping his arm around her waist so he wouldn't feel left out. He caught the hint immediately and began pressing kisses to her neck and nuzzling her hair, breathing in her scent deeply while Strider pressed her back against him. Together they held her up between them, occasionally breaking off their attentions to her, to enjoy some themselves, but always they caressed her arms and back, sending delightful shivers down her spine and throughout her body before the tingles finally settled between her legs.

"I can see this is going to take some thinking." Natasha mused out loud, when Strider finally released her mouth to join Legolas in kissing her neck, occasionally nipping at her ears and shoulders.

"Oh? How so?" Legolas murmured, his hands caressing her arms before stealing around her waist to cradle her more firmly against his chest.

"Well for one, I prefer to see the person, or people I'm kissing. But I only have two arms."

"Indeed. Well, we do know how to take turns, my dear." Strider and slyly, and Natasha quickly found her back to Strider's chest with Legolas leaning over her, caressing her hair and kissing her breathless.

They continued for some minutes In this new position, with Strider leaning over her shoulder to kiss Legolas and get an odd-angled kiss from her. Heat rose in Natasha's body as their hands roamed over her arms, sides and back, but staying well within, what she would have called back in high school, the 'make-out' lines.

'Man they're good at this.' Natasha thought as another set of tingles rushed through her body. 'And they feel so good this close. I wonder…'

 _:I do not need to hear that!:_ Nigel shouted at her, making her jump, breaking the moment she had been enjoying.

 _:Well then don't eavesdrop!:_ she shouted back at him while Legolas and Strider watched her with concerned looks. _:How long have you been listening anyway?:_

 _:Long enough.:_ her twin grumped.

"Natasha? Were-?" Strider asked, finally realizing that she was talking to her brother.

"No I was not talking to Nigel the entire time." Natasha snapped, but quickly calmed down with a deep breath. "Sorry. He was just eavesdropping and didn't like what he heard. Guess he can't handle hearing some of the thoughts he subjects me to when he's with someone, coming from me."

 _:I can too! Just not when I'm trying to sleep!:_ Natasha chuckled before placing a thin block between them, so that Nigel could get back to sleep but still sense her. And so that she could enjoy whatever else happened that night, without interruption.

Chuckling, Legolas and Strider stood and stretched sore muscles, then helping Natasha to her feet.

"It is just as well, I suppose." Legolas sighed. "Lord Elrond aside, I don't think Gandalf would appreciate us keeping his apprentice out all night, when she should be recovering her strength."

Chuckling, they returned to the House, several times stopping to claim kisses from each other until they made it to Natasha's chambers. There, Legolas and Strider each took their time with their good-night kisses to Natasha, and she entered her room in a blissful daze, leaning against the door she'd just closed to steady herself. That night, as she climbed into bed, he heart was full and she couldn't wait to wake up in the morning, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She was asleep almost as soon as her head hit the pillows, her dreams filled with love, happiness and possibility.


	23. The Council of Elrond

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Italics: = mind speech

Bright and early the next morning, Natasha was up and anxiously going through her closet of borrowed clothing, cursing that the seamstress was not due until later that week. Tossing a couple gowns across the backs of a couple chairs, she threw herself down onto the vanity stool and fussed with her hair in growing frustration as the tangles refused to be removed. Having forgotten to put up the mental block, she was soon joined in her agitated fidgeting by a sleepy Nigel who took over command of the brush and set to smoothing her auburn hair with fluid, calming strokes.

 _:That bad, huh?:_ Nigel asked, concentrating on a particularly nasty snarl. _:I haven't seen you this nervous since the prom.:_

 _:Worse, if that's possible. I've never felt this kind of…giddiness before. I fell so light and jumpy.:_ Natasha replied, bouncing on the stool to emphasize her point.

 _:Well, you'll have to hold still while I finish with you hair.:_ Nigel chuckled. _:Have you decided which of those you're going to wear yet?:_ he nodded towards the gowns _. :Personally, I'd go with the lighter of the two blues. The one with the gold trim. The blue will accentuate your hair while the gold will warm up your pale skin.:_

Trusting her twin's judgment, Natasha stepped behind the dressing screen to put on the gown in question, stepping out again for Nigel's assistance in fastening the multitude of buttons.

 _:No wonder some men here think women are the weaker sex.:_ Natasha griped _. :We can't even get dressed without help. I can't wait to get back into a tunic and leggings again. And to Hell with what anyone else thinks.:_

 _:Yes, leggings are so much more practical than a gazillion impossible to reach buttons.:_ Nigel chuckled, finally finishing and stepping back to admire his sister. _:Damn! Those two won't know what hit 'em.:_

Smiling in pleasure, Natasha looked at hr reflection in the mirror, nervous hands smoothing out imaginary wrinkles in the soft fabric or patting non-existent stray hairs back amongst the others. Her hair had grown so much since she'd last worked at the Med Station, now reaching just past her shoulder blades. Nigel stood behind her, also watching the mirror, and squeezed her shoulders comfortingly before stopping the nervous movements of her hands with his.

_:They already like you, Tas. Just be yourself. Everything else will be as it should as long as you stay true to yourself.:_

A knock on the door prevented Natasha from replying and the twins turned to hind Gandalf's head sticking in the, his usual mysterious grin replaced b a much more serious expression that showed his years all the more. Coming fully into the room, he did not immediately speak, but looked around the room as though appraising it, before his eyes landed on Natasha. Eyes widening, he let out a low appreciative whistle, receiving a dark glare from Nigel.

"I may be old, young man, but I am far from dead or blind." Gandalf chuckled, offering an arm to Natasha and leading her from the room. "I assume all this preparation was for you day with a certain pair of elves? Unfortunately, you will have to postpone your outing, as Lord Elrond has called a Council and we must attend." he continued with a hint of regret in his voice, before turning to Nigel. "Lindir asked me if I could request your presence in the gardens this morning, where you were yesterday. He wishes to go over the music you have been showing him again."

"Oh no. He's going to corrupt the musicians of Imladris with his definition of music." Natasha groaned playfully, receiving a playful shove from her twin.

"Besides, I'm sure Natasha can keep you informed as to the proceedings of the Council. I see no reason to bore the both of you." Gandalf continued.

"Gee thanks." Natasha muttered under her breath, giving Nigel a quick hug.

Nigel departed for the gardens, leaving Gandalf and Natasha to head in the opposite direction to where the Council would be held.

"Now Natasha, I'm sure I don't have to tell you to behave yourself." Gandalf said after a moment. "There are men from Gondor here today, and as you've seen, some can have rather archaic ideas of a woman's place. Do try to remain civil with them."

"Of course." she replied lightly. "I have no intention of embarrassing either of us in such a manner, nor of giving them anything to use against me. Besides, I have more subtle ways of dealing with their prejudice." she grinned ferally. Gandalf chuckled and the rest of the walk passed in silence.

Shortly they arrived at the Council. Frodo was all ready seated as were several dwarves and a group of elves clad all in dark grey, from the Grey Havens, Gandalf told her via mind speech. Between the dwarves and elves, sat three men of varying ages, the youngest of whom was blonde and wore his facial hair in a goatee. His eyes widened upon seeing her before narrowing to slits of barely concealed contempt as she took her seat beside Gandalf.

Legolas and two other Mirkwood elves sat to her left, while Strider and his brothers, Elladan and Elrohir sat across from her, all looking uncomfortable in their formal attire. At the head of the Council. Lord Elrond sat flanked by his Seneschal, Lord Glorfindel, and his advisor, Lord Erestor, the latter of which Natasha had only heard tell of from Strider and Gandalf. Rising gracefully from his chair, Elrond ha barely taken a breath to speak when the young man from Gondor spoke.

"Why must there need be a woman at this Council? Send her back to her bower, her needle and thread."

"She is here as Mithrandir's apprentice, Boromir, son of Denethor. And if that is not enough to require her presence, she is also here at my request. That should be sufficient need for you." Lord Elrond replied coolly

"Bah! What does she know of the world and its governing? Of the matters of men?" Boromir spat, plunking himself down in his seat to glare at her.

"A great deal more than you at this point, my lord." Natasha answered, throwing every ounce of contempt into her words while keeping her voice pleasant to the ear, not an easy task, mind you. "Perhaps if one were to be a little patient, one would receive the answers to one's questions instead of demanding them like a child."

The Council was silent as Natasha finished, Boromir's companions looking sufficiently embarrassed to spare some for their younger companion. Legolas, Strider and the Peredhel twins, at first startled by her rebuke, now smiled with pride while Elrond barely concealed his smug smirk.

 _:Not bad.:_ Gandalf praised in her mind. _:Just a touch of ice would have added to the effect, though.:_

 _:I'll keep that in mind for next time.:_ Natasha hid a smile behind her hastily raised hand as Elrond launched into his speech, telling of the impending doom that lay over them all and of the events leading up to this moment, starting at the very beginning, with the forging of the Rings of Power.

The tale lasted well into the afternoon, only breaking once with an interruption from Lord Erestor, to take refreshment and stretch their legs before returning to the matter at hand.

And so the tale of the One Ring began, and had not even been finished midway when the Council retired for the day to meet again in the morning. For there were thousands of years of history and many people with tales to tell. There was so much information swimming in Natasha's head that the next day, she couldn't remember how she had gotten to her room nor falling asleep. She was not destined to have a restful night.

 


	24. The Fellowship of the Ring

At Council the next morning, Natasha was relieved to see she wasn't the only one who'd gotten little sleep the night before. The dwarves had barely made it to their seats before their chins had fallen to their chests in a bid to get a few more minutes sleep before Council started. And the men of Gondor, slouching in their chairs, tried valiantly to stifle their yawns but without much success, looked no better off, some all ready having nodded off. One of the older delegates from Gondor had slumped so far down in his seat, he was one loud crash from ending up on the floor.

 _:Come on, Natasha. I dare you.:_ Nigel goaded impishly from within her head and making Natasha hide a snicker behind her hand. _:Ten bucks says you won't get caught.:_

 _:That same ten bucks says I'll get a nasty bump on the head if Gandalf even I had something to do with something like that.:_ Natasha winced remembering the last time she'd done something similar to Nigel's suggestion. Gandalf had whacked her upside the head with his staff. Her ears had been ringing for hours afterwards.

The rest of the delegates had taken their seats now, the elves from the Grey Havens, Lothlorien and Mirkwood all looking enviously rested, as though the topics under discussion here did not truly touch them as they did men and dwarves. Legolas took the seat to her left, giving her hand a quick comforting squeeze as his companions sat themselves. Lord Elrond soon followed the other elves, followed closely by his twin sons, Elladan and Elrohir , Strider and Lords Glorfindel and Erestor.

"Did you let him get any sleep last night?" Natasha teased Legolas in a whisper, nodding at Strider's exhausted face.

"He refused to sleep." Legolas replied rolling his eyes. "Insisted on trying to find the right words to tell you about his heritage."

"Ah. And didn't sleep afterwards either, I take it." Natasha shook her head.

This had been the other reason she hadn't gotten much sleep. It had only been an hour or so since Council had been adjourned, and Natasha had been nice and cozy in her bed, at the very edges of sleep, when a knock on the door brought her back to full consciousness. Strider and Legolas, both dressed for bed, had insisted on speaking with her then and there, claiming it was important enough to forego sleep for another few hours. Not believing that she was agreeing to this, she'd let them in and waited in silence while Strider had gathered his thoughts before launching into his tale.

He told of Isildur and how the Ring was lost, of how Isildur's heirs and their loyal followers had then had to go into hiding until the day when it would be safe for the King to return to Gondor. Finally, he spoke of how the heir of Isildur had come to be fostered by Lord Elrond upon the death of his father. The heir had been two years old. HI smother had left, consumed by her grief, to die in the Wilds and her body had never been found.

Natasha had then guessed what it was that Strider was not saying. That he, Estel of the elves, Strider the Ranger, was Isildur's heir, and thus the heir to the throne of Gondor: Aragorn, son of Arathorn and Gilraen. Amazingly enough, Natasha hadn't been all that surprised to learn that Strider was royalty. It only made sense after all, given that Legolas was a prince, Strider would have to at least have been a nobleman. And besides, there was just something about Strider…Aragorn that screamed royalty. She'd also guessed why they were telling her now. Aragorn would be revealing himself at Council the next day. He'd felt that she should know before hand. They'd spent the next couple hours talking before Strider…Aragorn had said they all needed to get some rest. That today would require a great deal of strength from them. But apparently, he hadn't taken his own advice, as testified by the dark circles under his eyes and the worn down look Natasha had seen when they'd met in Bree.

"I say we spike his tea after Council." Natasha quipped, earning a chuckle from the passing Lord Elrond, who was making his way around the Council speaking to all the delegates and basically taking care of host business.

"I know just the tea you need to get my son to sleep." he whispered conspiratorially to her and Legolas, who grinned with impish delight. "Come by my study afterwards and I'll make some up for you."

Natasha and Legolas winked at each other and then the Council was ready to proceed with today's session. Again, the proceedings seemed to drag on, but today, all crucial details were covered by noon. Finally, Lord Elrond called Frodo up to reveal the One Ring to all gathered, and then studied everyone carefully as the Ring reached out in an attempt to gain a new bearer.

Natasha could feel the evil residing in the Ring, oozing across the room as it touched first one person and then another, trying to entice them with empty promises it had no intention of keeping. Her tern came swiftly enough and she was surprised of the amount of force such a small thing could have impact-wise on one's mind. Frantically, she pushed the presence from her mind, sickened by the cold malice that seeped into her body and tried to override her control.

' _You cannot withstand me, you pathetic little girl. I am too powerful for you. You will do my bidding.'_ the Ring's voice echoed throughout her being, a deep guttural sound that grated against both the ear and the mind.

'You underestimate me, as you underestimate all your enemies. You will have neither me, nor my powers to play with.' Natasha replied, gathering all her strength and forcing the Ring from her mind and then quickly building new defences around her mind to prevent It ever regaining access to her mind.

The Ring smashed against her mental barrier, again and again, trying to batter down her defences. But each time, It was repulsed. With one final attempt, the Ring was flung back into Its own vessel, a bright flash of white light startling everyone before the Ring pulsed angrily, red with the heat of Its outrage. How could a mere girl refuse Its power, resist Its influence? This was not to be borne! Another way to break her would have to be found. And such Power! Once Its master had that one beside Him, there would be no stopping Him.

Fortunately, no one had noticed the struggle Natasha had had in repulsing the Ring, all more concerned in dealing with the feelings the Ring had evoked within each of them. The white light had gained their attention, and then everyone had assumed that Gandalf had done something to save them from the Ring's influence, many murmuring thanks to the wizard, who sat regally in his chair watching his apprentice from the corner of his eye as she slowed her breathing.

:Very good, Natasha. A very good repulsion. Complete. And with new defences against further attack designed using information taken from the source of attack itself, while still keeping open links to friends as well. Excellent. And quickly done too. :

Flushing at the praise, Natasha worried at the hem of her sleeve while Lord Elrond continued his speech, declaring that the Ring was evil and must be destroyed. Boromir then took it upon himself to challenge the wisdom of one who had seen so much more of the world than he. Claiming the Ring was a gift to the foes of Mordor, he suggested using the Ring to defeat Its master. Which, of course, brought Legolas to his feet in defence of the Lord of Imladris, famed for his wisdom and foresight. They bickered back and forth until finally Aragorn had had enough.

"You cannot wield it. Not of us can! The Ring answers to Sauron alone. It has no other master!" Aragorn exclaimed, calmly remaining seated and imploring with his soul through his eyes for Boromir to see reason. Only to receive contempt in return for his concern on the other's behalf.

"And what would a  _ranger_ know of this matter?" he spat the word out as though it were the most vile creation under the sun.

:Now where have I heard that phrase before?: Natasha asked Gandalf rhetorically, rolling her eyes for emphasis. :Does this guy have an inferiority complex or something? That he has to belittle others in order to feel he has some worth?:

:Consider who his father is, my dear.: Gandalf replied.

:Faramir didn't turn out to be that self-righteous.: Natasha remembered the younger son of the Steward of Gondor quite well. He had helped her out on a number of occasions, helping her carry meals to Gandalf as they'd studied late into the night, finding materials that would further their investigation. He'd even taken her on a tour of the city so that she'd at least know some of the landmarks on her next visit. He hadn't treated her with the disdain his brother showed every time he looked at her. But then, he was so different from his brother, it shouldn't have surprised her that she would like one and not the other.

Legolas had jumped to reveal Aragorn for who he truly was and Natasha saw both Lord Elrond and Gandalf smirk at each other as they watched the captain of Gondor deflate ever so slightly before composing himself to spit:

"Gondor has no king. Gondor needs no king."

"Aragorn is right. We can not use it." Gandalf said.

"But we must." Boromir continued and launched into a speech about the woes of Gondor, claiming that it was by the blood of Gondor that the lands further north were kept safe.

"While that may be true, son of the Steward," Natasha chose this moment to add her voice to the Council. "There are those within your ranks that are not of Gondor, those who are from the north and taking aliases to hide their true heritage to serve beside Gondor so that she will not fall. The north is very much aware of your contribution to their peace. We do not deny you your honour. But to use this Ring for anything, be it good or evil, would be to give up your very soul to darkness. It is not a gift, much rather a curse, for Sauron will not stop hunting any who bear it, more so any who should attempt to wield it against him. And he has forces that can tear a man to pieces. Pity the one who must carry it to Mount Doom, for it would be a miracle to get it there, destroy the Ring and return alive to tell the tale."

Boromir was silent for several moments, confusion and anger fighting behind his eyes until finally anger won out and he again approached the Ring, talking of a dream he had had, as though Natasha had not spoken.

"Oh that is so mature." Natasha muttered darkly and then cringed in her seat as a dark booming voice filled the Council area and the sky darkened. Gandalf was speaking in a tongue that sent fear crawling along her flesh and through her bones. And he seemed to grow taller, no longer walking with the aid of his staff as he frightened Boromir back into his seat.

" ** _Ash nazg durbatuluk. Ash nazg gimbatul. Ash nazg thrakatuluk. As burzum-ishi krimpatul!_** "

As the last echoes of his words faded away, so did the towering Istari and the darkened skies, leaving only Gandalf the Grey, mentor to Natasha McGowan.

"The Ring is all together Evil!" he said with finality that brooked no argument as he turned to once again take his seat.

"Never before has that tongue been spoken here in Imladris, Gandalf." Elrond rebuked the wizard sharply, uncoiling himself from his own cringe as did the other elves.

"I do not beg your pardon, Master Elrond, for the Black Speech may be heard in all corners of the West by the time the end has come." Elrond said nothing to this but turned to the matter most pressing at hand.

"It is up to you to decide. The Ring must be destroyed. Who will carry it and do so?" with this, the elf-lord sat and waited for the Council to decide.

"One does not simply walk into Mordor." Boromir groaned. "It is a barren wasteland of fire and ash. The very air you breathe is a toxic fume. Not with a hundred men could you do this."

"And yet it is not a hundred men that we ask to do this." Natasha replied evenly. "But only one. Only one needs to get past the borders and to the fires of Mount Doom. Only one to cast it into the flame and It will be destroyed. Any who choose to go with the Ringbearer will have to provide a distraction for any who might seek to take the Ring for themselves."

"And what would you have us do when Sauron takes back what is his?" Boromir shouted, rising from his seat.

"Find another way, you moron!" Natasha also rose. "If the Ring can be taken from him once, it can be taken again. Sure he'll be more vigilant than last time, but a way will be found, even if it takes more than our own life times! As long as there is one person left who has the strength to think for themselves, there will always be a chance for our peoples!"

Other voices had joined her in the shouting match, but the others were discussing who would be best to send to destroy the Ring. Only Boromir seemed intent on keeping it whole and using it. The decision to destroy the Enemy's Ring had won. All the races gathered were arguing that their own would be the best to send.

'Send the eldest, for men cannot be trusted! Look what happened the last time the Ring was in their hands!' some of the elves shouted.

'Never trust an elf!' Gimli, son of Gloin the dwarf shouted above the others and thus starting a new argument as the elves all turned on the dwarves, despite Legolas and Aragorn trying to keep them apart.

Gandalf added his voice as well, trying to get everyone to see reason, to see that fighting was only giving the Dark Lord power over them, power in time. Time to get his forces ready while Free Peoples of Middle Earth bickered over age-old quarrels. Lord Elrond, through all of this, had remained seated, his head in his hands in dismay of the chaos around him. And then came the shout Natasha and Gandalf had been dreading to hear. The shout from the smallest member of the Council, who had carried the Ring this far and had felt pain in his left shoulder ever since that night on Amon Sul.

"I will take it! I will take it!" Frodo shouted, moving to a clear spot where everyone could see. It took a few shouts for it to get through to everyone that someone had volunteered in the midst of their bickering. Silence soon fell among the Council members, leaving some still holding the front of their adversaries tunics or in the middle of pointing to emphasize some point or other, to all stare at the tiny hobbit who would so bravely offer to risk his life when he saw that none of the so-called more noble races could decide amongst themselves who should do what.

"I will take the Ring." Frodo said into the quiet. "Though I do not know the way."

He gathered the Ring from the pedestal upon which it sat and returned it to the chain around his neck, tucking it safely back under his shirt. With a brief look at Natasha, Gandalf moved to stand behind Frodo, laying a hand on his shoulder and vowing to help him bear the burden and guide him to his destination. Natasha stood and joined him, not saying a word but winking at Frodo as she too stopped behind him. Aragorn was next, offering his sword, and his life, to protect Frodo on the journey. Legolas pledged his bow, Gimli his axe and finally Boromir, not to be outdone, made a little speech about the will of the Council and Gondor seeing it done.

Elrond surveyed those that now stood with Frodo, a satisfied smile on his face. He was about to speak when a shout from the bushes interrupted him.

"Hey!" Sam leapt from his hiding place and came to stand beside Frodo. "Mr. Frodo's not going anywhere without me."

"Indeed, for it is hardly possible to separate you." Elrond replied with a slight smile. "Even when he is summoned to a secret Council and you are not."

Sam blushed at the gentle reprimand but still held his ground. Another shout, this time from two sources, prevented Lord Elrond from speaking again, and Merry and Pippin soon joined the group around Frodo.

"Hang on now!"

"Yeah, we're coming too!"

"You'd have to send us home in a sack!"

Natasha could feel her mentor's suppressed laughter rippling along their bond as his eyes met with Lord Elrond's annoyed glare. But the elf-lord, having had many centuries of practice, quickly composed himself and surveyed the new group, no doubt weighing the pros and cons of having the hobbits along. And waiting to see if there would be anymore interruptions.

"Nine. Nine Riders, nine walkers." Lord Elrond sad softly, almost to himself before continuing in a louder voice. "Very well, you shall be the Fellowship of the Ring." he concluded with a nod.

"Great." Pippin replied, very satisfied. "where are we going?"

Natasha's jaw dropped, as did Merry's and Sam's as Gandalf choked his laughter down, leaning heavily on his staff, his face turning a brilliant shade of red against the grey of his beard.

:Can I hit him?: Natasha begged, adding the power of puppy-dog eyes to her assault on her mentor but only succeeding in setting his bout of laughter free, his great voice booming throughout the room and making her fight to keep a straight face.

Lord Elrond and the other delegates left, some looking at the youngest hobbit in disbelief, others choosing to simply ignore his last comment, and disappeared down the halls of the Last Homely House. Boromir chose to leave with his companions, as did Gimli the dwarf. Gandalf led the hobbits away, no doubt to go visit Bilbo who had been unable to attend today's meeting as he had not been feeling up to the walk in the brisk morning air to get to the Council area. It wasn't long until Natasha, Aragorn and Legolas were the only ones left standing, enjoying the sun and the light breeze.

Aragorn's arms encircled her waist, pulling her back against his chest as Legolas embraced her from the front. They stood like this, simply enjoying the feel of their bodies pressed together and the birdsong around them, the tenseness of the Council draining from their backs and leaving them calm and relaxed.

"You know," Aragorn started, pulling away and striding quickly into the House. "We never got to have our picnic."

"Does he always think with his stomach?" Natasha laughed, following at a slower pace with Legolas at her side.

"Only at home. In the Wilds, he'll ignore hunger until he loses consciousness."

"Guess we'll have to knock him out every night then. I wonder if Lord Elrond can give us a supply of his tea."

Legolas only smiled and conversation turned to other matters. Lord Elrond peeked out of his study as they passed, handed them a bag of tea with a wink.

"Just a teaspoon should do. Anymore, and he'll be asleep all day." the elf-lord explained with a wink and disappeared back inside his study.

"I don't think we should go on a picnic today." Natasha said, hefting the bag slightly. "Do you?"

"Yes, tomorrow seems like a much better choice." Legolas grinned and they ran to catch up with Strider in the kitchens.

 


	25. In the Woods

As it turned out, the tea wasn't needed. When Natasha and Legolas caught up with him, Aragorn was fast asleep, leaning on the wall outside the kitchens, arms folded across his chest and eyes glazed over in elven sleep.

"I don't think I'm ever going to get used to that." Natasha mumbled with a shudder, to which Legolas chuckled, as he scooped the Ranger into his arms.

"It did take Arathorn quite a while before he became used to it. But then all his acclimation disappeared once Aragorn was born. Wouldn't leave the room for the first several months of his life, just making sure that his son was still breathing. I need to put Aragorn to bed. Why do you not take a stroll in the gardens? I will find you there and take you to see some of the hidden beauties of Imladris." he suggested and headed off to his and Aragorn's rooms once she'd assented.

Once the elf had disappeared, Natasha slowly made her way to the gardens, wandering among the still-in-bloom bushes and flowerbeds before finally taking a path that wound through some trees away from the house. She hummed an old song she'd learned from the mothers back at the Med-Station as she walked, her hands slightly outstretched so as to brush the tops of the underbrush plants, enjoying the sounds of the breeze through the leaves and the birds singing their songs. She marvelled at how warm the day was, despite it being well into September, and the leaves had yet to fully turn to their autumn colours.

"It's amazing how peaceful this place makes you feel." she whispered to herself, feeling lighter and calmer than she could remember feeling in a long time.

The lightness had spread throughout her entire body, despite the pressing Quest she and her companions were going to embark on, and suddenly erupted in the an overwhelming need to climb the nearest tree as high as she could go and see whatever she could see. A tall oak tree suited her purposes perfectly, and cursing the dress she wore ever branch of the way, she climbed up into its branches and up to the highest branches that would support her weight. Treetops were all she could see, just like that day so many months ago, just before she'd met Legolas and Aragorn after the spider attack. But this time, she could see where the tree-line stopped, as though making room for the Last Homely House, before enveloping it from behind, as though cradling the elven settlement within its protective branches. This Valley was such a contrast to the Halls of Thranduil, in their caves under the mountains of Mirkwood. Here everything was sunlight and fresh, cool air. So wrapped up in her thoughts and feelings that she didn't notice when someone joined her in the tree until a hand touched her shoulder.

"Holy shit!" she jumped, completely forgetting she was in a tree.

Just as she started to fall, Legolas' hand shot out and pulled her back to the safety of the tree's trunk and into his arms, holding her securely in the branches.

"Legolas!" she hugged him swiftly and then swatted him on the arm. "I've told you before not to sneak up on me like that!"

"But it gets such a delightful reaction out of you." Legolas grinned, thoroughly pleased with himself.

"Yeah well, good thing you're both strong and have quick reflexes. Otherwise, I'd have a very angry tree on my hands, from all the branches I broke on the way down." Natasha looked down and nodded at the branches.

"Hardly, in this case." Legolas chuckled, nuzzling into her hair. "The branches are too thick. You would have been the one broken, I think. And that would be a terrible thing."

Natasha hummed in pleasure as Legolas continued nuzzling her hair, tilting her head to give him more access. She liked the feeling of him pressed against her back, arms wrapped around her waist, but then she also liked it when he was pressed against her front too, pressing her back against the wall as he'd done the previous night when he and Aragorn had said goodnight. She relived the feelings that had flooded through her the night before, the warmth of their bodies sandwiching her between them, their wonderful scents and the tickling sensations of their hair against her cheek as they kissed each other over her shoulder, their arms keeping her firmly in place. In her daydream, they then took her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them before starting to disrobe both her and themselves as they stood but a few feet from the bed. But then Legolas stuck his tongue in her ear, wet and slobbery, completely breaking through her daydream.

"You didn't hear a word I said, did you?" he accused teasingly when she turned to glare at him.

"No…not exactly." she admitted reluctantly, rubbing her ear against her shoulder. "But that doesn't mean you should slobber all over my ear to get my attention."

"Well maybe you'll pay better attention to me next time." he chuckled and then turned serious. "I'm not boring you am I?"

"No! Not at all." Natasha protested, turning in his arms to face him and touching his cheek. "Actually I was daydreaming about you. And Aragorn."

"Oh? But surely reality is better than any daydream?" he arched an eyebrow teasingly.

"Oh definitely, but we were doing things in the daydream that we haven't done in reality." she teased back, running a fingertip along his cheekbone and back to the tip of his ear, making him shudder.

"Ah." was all he could say as she continued to finger his ear, marvelling at the intensity of the reaction she was able to induce.

"Hmm, perhaps we should return to the ground." she mused aloud, nuzzling his neck, her hands traveling over his chest, enjoying the feel of the silk-like fabric of his tunic.

"Yes, we should. Wouldn't do to have either of us fall." Legolas replied, leading the way so quickly that Natasha had to laugh.

"A little eager aren't we?" she teased as she made her way down the tree, at a slower and more cautious pace than her companion.

"Only to have you in my arms." he whispered in her ear as he guided her down that last little bit and into his arms, holding her securely against him and looking deeply into her eyes. He brought a hand up to smooth her hair away from her face, gently brushing his lips against her cheeks and closed eyelids.

As he guided her gently to the forest floor, Natasha felt butterflies take over her stomach and revelled in the sensation. It had been years since she'd felt like this. Since before med-school, in fact, during her undergraduate days, since she'd had someone to hold her and love her…well, to lust for her, anyways. She'd thought that he was the one, but he left before they could truly find out, taking an opportunity overseas in his field. Afterwards, she'd had to concentrate so much on her studies that she hadn't had time to find someone new. But now, here with Legolas leaning over her, stroking her hair as he thoroughly kissed her, she felt like she was the centre of his world as he was the centre of hers.

The world around them disappeared, their vision narrowing down to only each other as hands smoothed over backs and lips met time and again. Natasha could feel the Power within her churning pleasantly with the emotions running through her, gently wafting from inside to surround her and Legolas in warmth. As time passed, their kisses grew more intense, as did the warmth around them, and Legolas' hands grew bolder, moving over her abdomen to barely brushing beneath her breasts. But before he could grow bold enough to actually touch her breasts, she took his hand with a small shake of her head as she gazed into his sapphire eyes.

"Only when you are ready, _meleth_." Legolas soothed, slowly rolling onto his back, pulling her to his chest and caressing her hair, humming softly to her an elven love song that had been popular when he was a young elf and had first fallen in love with the _peredhel_ he knew as Estel. In fact, it had been one he had sung while courting the young half-elf and they had shared it with her just recently, before the Council. As he sang, Natasha cuddled into his chest, berating herself for a fool for refusing this opportunity at intimacy when they had the chance, as who knew when they would get such a chance again?

Yet it was partly because they didn't know when they'd get this chance again that held her back. Would it not be better to wait than to be constantly looking for places and times when they could share a few moments alone, just the three of them, when Aragorn joined in? But there was another part that held her back, even more important than her concerns over what would be better for them during the Quest. And that was fear.

Even though she'd already gone past this point in her previous relationships, and even though she had dreamed of him and Aragorn touching her intimately like that, she wasn't ready to take that step yet in reality, fear holding her back. Fear that if they got that intimate with each other that it would somehow ruin what they had, and she didn't want to lose that. Fear that they might decide that they were better off just the two of them, or worse, that they just didn't want _her_ , like her previous boyfriends had done. But most of all, fear of opening herself up like that to them and then losing either or both of them during the Quest, which was quite possible if she was honest with herself.

Because sex was something very personal to her, something she couldn't do with just anyone, not even just for comfort. When she gave her body, her soul opened up to that person, incorporating them into her being so that with each leaving, it became harder and harder for her to open up again, fear of the pain that would surely follow. But she could feel herself opening up to the pair of elves who had found her and enjoyed every minute. This time would be different, she could feel it.

"Shall we go back inside, Natasha?" Legolas asked, and her heart leapt in her chest, thrilling at the way her name sounded on his lips, almost exotic in the sounds of his accent.

"It is getting rather cool out." she conceded, the warmer breeze from earlier now cooling with the decrease in sunlight. "And I'm sure Aragorn is up and looking for us by now."

"He is." Legolas smiled, tapping his skull with a finger when she tossed him a questioning glance. "Elven mating bond, we're never apart."

"So he felt…?"

"Everything that occurred here and did not like to be left out physically, though he was always here, through my mind. He's always been one to prefer physical touch than the more ephemeral sensations provided by the Bond. Though these have their benefits as well." Legolas explained as they headed back towards the House.

They had made it to the outermost portions of the gardens when they ran into Aragorn, almost colliding with him in fact, him having run from the House to catch up to them after his nap. He grinned sheepishly at them and took Natasha into his arms with a wink at Legolas before he kissed her thoroughly, his arms roaming her back.

'Gods do these two ever know how to kiss!' Natasha thought, her legs threatening to give way.

"Dinner is almost ready." Aragorn said as he released her and threaded her arm through his. "And _Ada_ would like you to once again join us and Gandalf at the head table. Frodo will be there, as will Bilbo. And then to the Hall of Fire for stories and song."

Natasha smiled all the way to the dining hall, her arms linked through those of two elves she was well on the way to falling in love with. Inside her head, her twin Nigel chuckled, smugness radiating along their bond, as his own pleasurable liaison with a certain minstrel had finally born fruit, the two of them sitting in the Shrine of the Sword as they kissed tenderly, their limbs entwined.


	26. Alone Time

That night after dinner, Natasha begged off accompanying Gandalf to the Hall of Fire, her usual companions being engaged in deep discussion with a group of Rangers newly arrived in Rivendell. She was tired, she told Gandalf and he had sent her to bed with a fatherly smile and a kiss on the cheek. As she walked through the corridors to her chambers, the first strains of music followed her like a playful puppy, sometimes giving her a few bars to listen to before dropping off into silence. Only when she had shut the door did she have complete silence, utter, blissful silence, and solitude.

There were times when the world got to be too much, when there was just too much going on in the outside world and inside her head, that Natasha just had to find some time alone to deal with her feelings. Now was one of those times. Luckily, she had discovered that just being alone, where she could wield the Power without the possibility of disapproval, helped relieve some of the stress and she no longer needed such a vibrant display of release of the tension as the Power unleashing itself. No, now she could merely play absentmindedly with a few strands of light and this served to bring her world back into balance. Her routine was almost finished when her thoughts finally strayed from the peaceful state she had gotten them to, as was becoming more and more frequent these days, if she was completely honest with herself, to Aragorn and Legolas and the feelings they invoked in her. Lying on her bed, she quickly checked to make sure she was blocking Nigel before replaying the events of the afternoon, if with a few minor changes for her own amusement.

_Natasha's fantasy_

_She and Legolas were laying under the tree in the gardens, kissing tenderly, as his hands wandered over her thigh to her sides and finally across her back to tangle once more in her hair. Moaning softly, Natasha let her own hands have free rein, caressing Legolas' chest through his tunic and around his waist to pull him closer to her. When his lips finally left hers to allow them to breathe, they did not stay parted from her long, trailing across her cheek and down her neck to where it met her shoulder. Here he nipped gently, chuckling softly at the gasp that it brought to her lips. He spread the open mouthed kisses up and down her shoulder, and Natasha thrilled when she brought forth a groan as she returned the favour, licking tentatively at an ear then sucking the lobe between her lips with his more vocal approval of her actions._

_"Ai, meleth, you will undo me before we have had a chance to get to the good part." Legolas teased, easing her back down onto her back and leaning over her as he pushed a strand of hair away from her face._

_Suddenly, Aragorn was behind her, running his hands over her arms and shoulders, before untying the laces of her gown while his lips trailed fiery kisses along her neck up to her ear. Slowly, he and Legolas undressed her, their hands mapping each inch of skin as it was revealed until finally she lay naked between them, a blush creeping into her cheeks as they gazed at her with hungry eyes._

_"Now it's your turn." she said, pushing them away a little and settled herself down to watch as they quickly removed their clothes. Now was not the time for any lengthy teasing, their want was as strong as hers and there would be time enough for that later._

_They quickly rejoined her on the ground, one on either side of her, pressing their bodies, and their obvious arousals against her, all of them sighing at the electrifying sensations running through their bodies at the contact. Petting both of them as well as she could from her position, Natasha trailed her hands along their chests, marveling in the difference between hair and hairless that was really the only difference between Aragorn and Legolas, aside from the fact that the Ranger was darker skinned from all his time out in the Wilds. Her hands caressed further south until she encountered the objects of her desire, their proud elfhoods, and grasped them firmly, giving them each a good few pumps. They permitted her to play with them for a few minutes but soon grew tired of simply taking pleasure and, wanting to give in return, Natasha soon found herself flipped onto her back with two persistent elves suckling on her breasts while a hand each made the journey between her legs to where her moistness awaited._

_They each groaned around the nipple they held in their mouths upon finding her so wet and ready, and without a word spoken between them, though Natasha noticed the silent communication going between them in the brief look they had shared, Aragorn positioned himself at her entrance and thrust into her heat gently, bringing a drawn out moan from Natasha as she was filled. Oh the pleasure! And with Legolas still suckling at her breast, it wasn't long before Natasha was sent over the edge, her world exploding into a myriad of sensations._

Panting, Natasha stared up at the ceiling of her room, wondering when any of her other fantasies had seemed so real. Not able to recall, she straightened the skirt of her gown and went into the bathroom for a quick clean up, she hadn't climaxed like that in a long time, and certainly not from her own hand. And certainly her hair would need to be tamed back into some semblance of order.

When she finally felt herself presentable, she left her chambers to walk in the gardens for a bit, to cool her heated face as the cold water had not done. A brisk walk through the flower bushes and over the bridge traversed stream, Natasha soon found herself in the part of the gardens below the Hall of Fire. Aragorn and Legolas were sitting on the railing of the corridor and their faces lit up when they saw Natasha, quickly swinging themselves over the banister and were at her side in a matter of moments.

"We do apologize for abandoning you so this evening, Natasha." Aragorn said, kissing her forehead. "We simply wished to hear the news from along the path that Gandalf has mapped out for us."

"Forgive us?" Legolas asked, threading her arm through his as they walked further into the gardens.

"Of course." she replied, and with a secretive smile, added. "I was able to find something to entertain me while you two were busy with other things."

Inside her head, she could feel Nigel's mirth as well as hearing his full belly laugh from within the Halls of Fire, where surely more than a few elves were looking at him strangely. His humour was infectious and soon she was chuckling alongside him, much to the confusion of her companions as they escorted her around the gardens.


	27. The Red Apprentice

The walls of the cavern tunnels glistened moistly in the flickering light of the single flaming torch carried by an older man dressed in flowing red robes\ his back hunches as he ducked the low ceilings. Excavated long ago, by some unknown, long forgotten race, the White Wizard had discovered the caverns upon taking up residence in Orthanc, and his Red Apprentice had been set the task of exploring them, shortly after being taken under wing. So long was the Apprentice exploring, that he soon forgot his true name, becoming ever more the Red Apprentice. The caverns became his home, his skin growing pale from lack of sunlight, his figure bony with age.

The Red Apprentice had established his living quarters in the far back of the tunnels, the only place left to him after the Master had claimed the ones closer to the surface for his experiments. This was fine with the Apprentice as the light tended to hurt his eyes, and soon the world would be covered with darkness anyway, so the Dark Lord and his Master told him, so he could wait to walk on the surface.

That the Master didn't venture this far down the caverns was a bonus, given his preoccupation with the caverns closer to the surface. It kept his eyes away from the 'little side endeavors' his Apprentice took up. As long as the Apprentice did his chores, and came when he was called, that's all the Master cared about. Perhaps if the Master had taken a little more interest in his Apprentice's goings on, he'd have realized just how talented his pupil was. Just how powerful his pupil could make him. But he hadn't and the Apprentice had a 'little side Endeavour' that was going to make him a very powerful, very immortal man.

The set of caverns the Apprentice came to were lavishly decorated with the softest rugs covering the hard stone floor, tables and chairs covered in books and a large four poster bed that had yet to be used properly. 'Soon,' he told his aching body. 'Soon, that will change.' At one end of the room, an elaborate fire place, its roaring fire warming the room, while on the other, his large clawed throne faced his scrying pool. Glittering and gleaming with its own ethereal light, he had seen many things in this pool, many that had made his life and his plans finally, the books. Books and scrolls in every language covered every available surface in his quarters, some even the White Wizard didn't know were in existence. These had taught him the lessons he'd needed to know to get where he was. To successfully hide what he had become from his preoccupied, though shrewd Master.

Taking a moment as he always did, the Red Apprentice shed his guise. In his place, the Red Sorcerer, one whom few people had ever met, none lived to tell of such a meeting, stood in his place. Tall and devilishly handsome, the very beginnings of grey appearing on his temples, giving him a distinct dignified quality to his stature. While his skin was still pale and his hands still bony, his figure was now lithe and muscled, his robes filled out to reveal the body of a healthy man in his early forties. His laughter rang throughout the caverns. Laughter at having once more fooled the old Istari for one more day.

In answer to his dark merriment, roars of anguish and anger, and that clatter of chains reverberated from the cavern beneath this one, where he held his captives. One could journey down to said cavern by way of the stair off to the side, or simply look down upon any occupants within through a small alcove at the far back of it. This last he moved to, leaning against the wall, his arms folded across his chest, as he grinned with malicious delight down at his captives.

He'd captured them twenty of them, one by one, and brought them here, always avoiding detection. Magnificent they had been in their freedom, now brought low by his magicks and confined by his Craft. Now they simply lay imprisoned as he waited for the moment to make the most use of their Power, to make it his own, and live forever, ruling by the Dark Lord's side.

"Struggle all you wish." he called down cheerfully. "Those chains are made from the bones of the ones who came before you. Even you cannot break them."

Roaring in renewed defiance and grief, the dragons strained against their bonds. Many had to have died to create the number of chains that held them. Many friends and family that had been hoped to be free and in the Undying Lands, now despairing of who had not made it safely to that Realm.

His eyes gleaming with greed, the Red Sorcerer surveyed his captives. The Dark Lord would be pleased when he was presented with this gift. The attempts at copying these magnificent creatures had only brought about the pathetic creatures the Nazgul rode now near the lands of Gondor and Rohan. There was nothing to compare.

Chuckling darkly in delight, the Red Sorcerer settled himself in front of his scrying pool. It was time to check in on another of his projects, one he hadn't felt the need to until now, as he thought of the reason for his capturing of these creatures. His body ached, reminding him of the pleasures he had long denied it, demanding that he find the object of his desire and fulfill…something. He had forgotten what, but his body remembered. And so, he gazed into the pool, remembering the first night he had truly seen her touched her for the first time.

_Flashback_

_The Master, all in white stood before the ugly hoard of Uruk-Hai he had created, gazing at each one, carefully gauging their fitness for the mission he had planned for them, their bodies still gleaming with the wetness of their muddy births in the caverns below his stronghold which they had left mere hours before. Too long had he waited to remove this threat to his plans, to_ _his master's plans. Too long had he thought she would remain ignorant, but no. That time had past. His captives had somehow reached out to her, and now she had to be disposed of before she could come into her true power. When he spoke, his clear, deep voice sent shivers even down the spine of true evil ones like the Uruk-Hai, even down the spine of his Red Apprentice, now skulking in the shadows, who had been with him for many long years._

_"This woman, you will bring to Arda." the white wizard spoke slowly, waving a hand to reveal a woman of long, red hair that fell in waves down to the middle of her shoulders, her green eyes blazing out at the Uruk Hai. Some shrank back and were immediately reduced to ash, courtesy of the Master's Red Apprentice, they were not worthy of the mission, nor of the promised breeding when they returned triumphant. The Master could not conceive of his mighty creations failing in this enterprise, not when the threat had yet to fully come into the abilities he had witnessed growing within her._

_"You will bring her here," the Master continued, barely taking notice of the change, a few less wouldn't matter. "And you will kill her here. Bring her heart to me. I will know if you have failed me."_

_The Grey One had thought to hide the threat in one of the lesser known worlds, where magic held very little sway, where He could not reach her. But he had found her, and watched her, always putting off the day when he would strike. But now was that day, and as he conjured the portal to send his minions through to do his bidding, he smiled an evil smile, imagining the devastation he would cause to the Grey One, in destroying his last hope in freeing His captives. Through the portal, the Uruk Hai went, not one of them shirking back as the ones before it were consumed by the essence of the gate and then spat out on the other side. The Master did not wait to see if they had all gone through, merely turning and gesturing to his Apprentice._

_The Red Apprentice stepped out of the shadows, into the light cast by the Master's staff, falling into step with the one he loved above all else, the one he hated with all his being._

_"You have questions." The Master stated, not looking at his Apprentice, simply keeping his eyes focused on the way ahead, maneuvering around the odd tree root that raised itself in his path._

_"Yes Master. Why not simply kill the girl where she is? Give her less chance to escape?"_

_"Because her blood must hit soil here for the Grey One to know of her fate. He must know. He must see that the Dark Lord cannot be beaten, that he must side with us. He will see that there can be no hope in front of the Dark Lord, except to those who join him."_

_"You will stay here. Ensure that they do as they are told. There is too much freewill in these creatures as yet. A problem I shall fix immediately." the Master ordered and was gone in an instant, leaving the Red Apprentice to stare at the empty space, and then at the shimmering image of the doomed woman._

_He stalked around the illusion, imprinting every nuance of her face, every angle of her body. If he concentrated, he could even bring her scent to him and imprint that, but that, he reasoned, would be unnecessary. He knew more about her than even his Master did, having been the one watching her all these years. He was the one who knew how to use her, instead of destroying her, and finally take the old man's place among the Dark Lord's Own._

_For it was he who had let the captives their one little bit of freedom, allowing their minds to run free, to contact the only one who could save them, and bring her to him. Oh what he could do once that power was his to command, when_ _she was his to command._

_The hours passed slowly, but he did not care. His plans were running through his head, drawn on the ground with a stick and erased just as quickly. Nothing and no one must have an inkling of his plan for it to work. But pass, the hours did, and the Uruk Hai soon tromped into the clearing, bearing their prize with him. The Red Apprentice hid among the trees, watching as they argued. His Master had been right about one thing, this batch of Uruk Hai had too much free will, they couldn't even fulfill a simple set of instructions without their orc blood and tendencies for more violence coming to the fore. But he was patient, was the Red Apprentice. And so he waited. Waited for the right moment, and it came._

_The leader of this band raised his weapon and tried to strike the woman,_ _his woman. He raised a shield around her just as it struck, feeling her energies raise to protect her just as his did, hers exploding beyond his shielding, destroying the band and whatever evidence of his betrayal might be had._

_"Not bad." the Red Apprentice mused, approaching the unconscious woman, brushing her hair gently back from her face. "You've saved me a lot of work, my dear Natasha. And now just one tiny little thing…"_

_He placed his thin, bony finger at the base of her throat, where it glowed red briefly and then it was done. Now he would be able to find her where ever she went, no matter how she concealed herself. Turning his attention from her, he focused on the energies of the forest. He could feel the trees murmuring amongst themselves, taking the news of the events in this clearing to whomever would listen, but he did not care. His Master did not bother with trifling things like trees or animals. It was the elves he wanted to hear this news. And to come retrieve his woman, to keep her until he needed her. And then she would be his, as would the world._

_His dark laughter filled the clearing as he walked to its edge, tall and proud, every inch of the Wizard he was, letting his old guise fall back into place as he reached the tree line. Saruman would not know that his Apprentice had outgrown him, that the Dark Lord favored him over the old man. Not until the time was right. Not until his woman came to him. He disappeared then, back to the Master's stronghold, to bide his time._

_End Flashback  
_

The Red Sorcerer came back to the present, and set his sights on finding her in the now, determined to know where she was in her training, for he had seen the Grey One doing so, delighting that the job he had planned to do was being done for him. Controls were being put in place, and only molding was left to be done. Once she was his, she would be his to make into whatever he pleased, to use however he pleased. Her power would be his for as long as she lived, and with the dragons' 'help' that life would be a long one indeed. Almost, but not quite, giggling in delight, he instructed the pool to show him what he desired.


	28. Caradhras

All too soon, the time came for the Fellowship to leave the safety of Rivendell, and begin on their quest. Natasha, Aragorn and Legolas had spent many days wandering the Halls and the woods surrounding the House, talking quietly, and enjoying each others' company. She trained with Gandalf every day, but each lesson was short, not out of necessity, but simply that Natasha was very quickly coming to the end of her training. She would be fully versed in her Power, and, after the Fellowship's quest was complete, would be free to pursue whatever goal she set out for herself. And eventually, Gandalf sighed, as he watched the trio as they practiced archery and swordsmanship, she would have children of her own, and would in turn train them, should they have the Power. And then, far off, she would grow old and pass, leaving her own legacy behind to become legend and myth.

But that was the future, and now, as the Fellowship lined up in front of the Last Homely House, and Elrond spoke, Gandalf could not help but wonder what he had gotten his apprentice into, whether she would be alive at the end to have those children, or if she would perish in the course of their journey. Shaking such thoughts out of his head, Gandalf turned his attention to Lord Elrond's speech.

"Each of you has volunteered for this task, and so may you leave it, all save the Ringbearer, who must see it through. But no one else need feel compelled to go further than as their heart bids, and feel not shame at having done so." Elrond paused to look at each member of the Fellowship before continuing. "Go with the blessings of all the Free Peoples of Middle Earth. May the Valar keep you in their thoughts."

Aragorn nodded briefly to his foster father, and turned, leading Bill the Pony. Sam and Frodo followed suit, and soon the entire Fellowship were walking along the path out of the valley. Merry and Pippin spoke quietly, and Gimli the dwarf was bragging to Legolas about his prowess in battle. Something about how many orcs he had killed on the way from the Lonely Mountain. Boromir followed, what could only be described as a sulk on his face at having been rebuked by Elrond for blowing his horn before their departure. Natasha and Gandalf came last, each alone with their own thoughts.

Much of the next few days passed like this. Each member of the Fellowship concentrating on their own thoughts, but slowly each one of them started coming out of their shell. Boromir had taken over teaching the hobbits how to use their swords, and had started lessons almost immediately after the Fellowship had been formed. Gimli, Gandalf and Aragorn had taken to smoking their pipes after the camp was set up and while Sam and the hobbits figured out how to cook whatever Legolas had been able to catch for them, be it rabbit or pheasant. By the end of the night, Legolas and Aragorn would retire to their tent, Boromir's suspicious eyes following them, and that would be the signal for everyone to head to their own tents. Natasha's was beside Gandalf's on the edge of camp and on the furthest side from Gimli, whom they had discovered snored so loudly that neither of them got much sleep that night. Watch was taken in turns, each person coming to rouse the next, talk for a few moments and then head to bed.

And so the routine had been set. Even Natasha took watch, though she'd had to fight Boromir for it. Each day they walked, further and further away from Rivendell. Three weeks out from Rivendell, they prepared to make the journey through the Gap of Rohan. They were stopped for a rest on a hillside littered with boulders, some of which were as tall as houses. Boromir had taken the moment to have a lesson, and Sam and Frodo were cooking lunch.

Each time the Fellowship stopped, Natasha had taken it upon herself to set up defenses around their location. Defenses that would allow her to know the moment an enemy passed them, and she set them out far enough to give the Fellowship time to escape, should they be crossed by an enemy. Today, she sat with her senses extended out as far as she could reach to place the barriers, when a crow flew through the barrier. Not much to think about and so she continued. And then another crow, and another flew through, followed quickly by many others, too many to count.

"Gandalf?" she called, pulling herself back. "There are a lot of crows coming this way." She said as he came to stand beside her.

"Saruman has the Gap watched." He sighed, turning to Aragorn. "The Spies of Saruman are nearly upon us. Everyone hide!"

Everyone ran for cover of the boulders. Bill the Pony was led into a shelter provided by two large boulders. Legolas had pulled Natasha into his shelter with him, while Aragorn kept Frodo furthest from view with his body close by. Everyone was quickly hidden from sight, and not a moment too soon. The crows were faster than Natasha remembered crows being, and were on them just as the last of them was fully hidden. The hilltop was swarmed, and all that could be heard was the sound of flapping black wings and the cawing of the crows as they called to each other.

"Are they here?" they called to each other. "Have they been here?"

"There's a fire from someone being here."

"Could have been anyone."

"Keep searching north, maybe they didn't leave when the Red One said they did."

 _We are going to have to find another way east._ Natasha mind-spoke to her mentor. _Who is the Red One?_

Gandalf shrugged at her and left his hiding place. He watched the crows flying away for a moment.

"If the road is watched, what are we going to do, Gandalf?" Frodo asked.

"We'll have to take the path up Caradhras." Gandalf answered, pointing with his staff up the mountain. Its tall, white peak stared balefully down at them, almost daring them to climb.

"Gandalf, there is another way." Gimli declared. "We could go under the mountain, through Moria. My cousin Balin should be well set up now, and would give us a grand welcome."

Gandalf simply looked at Gimli, considering how best to answer what was obviously meant in kindness.

"Gimli, I would not go there unless there were no other choice." His voice was grave, betraying all of the reluctance he had in taking that course of action. He turned and began leading the Fellowship up the mountain.

"Why is Gandalf so reluctant to go in Moria?" Natasha asked Aragorn, falling into step beside him and Legolas. "There was something in his voice, some horror he'd seen? But if Gimli's cousin is there, it can't be all bad."

"Gandalf and I traveled that way about a decade ago." Aragorn's voice too was grave, and almost weary. "The way was long and dark, with many dangers. We very nearly did not make it out alive. It may be true that Balin, son of Fundin is indeed dwelling within those once forsaken halls, but it may be too much to hope for."

Natasha watched as Legolas shuddered violently, stepping closer to his husband at the memory of what he had nearly lost. The Bond between them was strong, she could see it when she tried, a golden ephemeral thread floating between them. For that Bond to be broken would cause each to die, she could well imagine the anguish that it would cause before each succumbed to death.

The rest of the day was spent trudging ever closer to the snowline. At the end of the day, a fire was built in the shelter of a large overhang of rock, and they all huddled as close to it as they dared, the hobbits cuddled together for warmth with Gandalf, Boromir and Gimli sat with their cloaks pulled tightly around them. Natasha sat between Aragorn and Legolas, huddled between all their cloaks, breath smoking in front of them. Natasha hid her face in Aragorn's chest, trying her best to imagine herself somewhere else, somewhere warmer, but to no avail. The cold was just too pervasive.

"I still say we should go through the Mines of Moria." Gimli said vehemently through chattering teeth. "I do not understand your aversion to the home of my fathers. Lord Balin will give us a royal welcome, with meat and drink, and a warm bed to sleep in."

"Perhaps we should listen to the dwarf, Gandalf." Boromir said and nodded to the hobbits. "It would be far better to be with the dwarves, than to catch our death of cold out here."

Gandalf considered for a moment, but was interrupted by a loud roar through the mountains. All tried to find the source, but the blowing snow prevented them from seeing who or what had made such a noise.

 _There._ Gandalf said in Natasha's head, showing her what to look for. Through the snow, a giant form could barely be seen, pulling back its arm and hurling something forward.

"Move!" she shouted to Legolas and Aragorn, throwing herself across the fire. The two elves were but a moment behind her, and in their place a boulder smashed down, chunks flying and nearly hitting Gimli and Boromir.

"Snow giants." Gandalf said in distaste.

"Saruman has surely sent them. They and this blasted snowstorm!" Boromir declared with more fire.

Gandalf studied the path ahead. "Saruman has anticipated every move I have made to this point. He knows my mind too well." Turning to Frodo, he replied. "Let the Ringbearer decide.

Frodo chose to go through the Mines, if for no other reason than to get out of the cold. Natasha felt more than the chill of the snowstorm shiver through her spine at his choice, but having no other choice, followed the others back down the mountain.

Far away in his cave, the Red Sorcerer frowned. He knew what lay beneath Caradhras, waiting in the Halls of Durin. But try as he might, he could think of no way to get his prize away from there without revealing his true self to his Master, and it was not time to do that. Soon but not just yet. Hurling his jewel encrusted goblet of wine across the room in rage, he let loose with all his Power, striking out at one of his captives. A scream of anguish rose up from the pit, along with the cries of rage from the others. A dragon died that night, but in the end, the Dark Lord only needed one, so he had a few to spare.


	29. Library of Moria

Moria was dark. Darker than anywhere Natasha had ever been. When the Watcher in the Water had pulled the Doors of Durin down behind them, and all had become dark with not a speck of light, Natasha had a hard time calming down. Gandalf had been quick to light a stone on his staff, but still it was not enough. The dark of Moria seemed to swallow up any bit of light that was emitted, making the circle cast by the glow of Gandalf's staff all the smaller, as she tried to follow closely behind her mentor, while not tripping over her own feet in her haste to keep up. She wasn't afraid of the dark per se. But this level of darkness seemed to be trying to engulf her in it, and block out all her senses. Perhaps too, it was the quiet of Moria. There was nothing to hear. Gandalf's hand on her shoulder startled her, but she immediately calmed as he pulsed calmness and tranquility into her mind, his eyes darting to Boromir, who had thankfully not noticed her lapse, he too busy calming the hobbits. Aragorn and Legolas were then by her side an instant later, their closeness bringing her the final vestiges of calm that she needed, and she relaxed, allowing her mind to expand in all directions trying to find any threat, aside from the Watcher now kept outside by a ton of stone.

"Well there is nothing more for it. We will just have to face the long dark of Moria." Gandalf said. "Be on your guard, there's more than merely orcs hiding in the deep places of the earth."

Single file they made their way into the Mines. Gimli's bragging from before had disappeared in the face of seeing the slain bodies of so many of his kinsmen. Natasha, herself, had almost thrown up seeing so many dead bodies in such decomposition. Cadavers in med school had nothing on these bodies, filled with varying degrees of holes from being gnawed on by who knows what, and filled with arrows, some still sitting exactly as they had sat when they were killed. Slowly the hobbits plucked up their courage once more and began asking questions about the Mines. Why were the dwarves here? Why would they have wanted to come back to such a horrible place? Gandalf had answered all their questions patiently, and soon even Boromir was asking questions. They marveled as they went, at the workmanship that must have gone into the walls of Moria, for there were designs so intricate carved into pillars that could have easily been taller than the tallest of trees, that must have taken years to complete. There were delicate fountains that had long since stopped running, filled up with such filth as can be carried through pipes and aqueducts. And the stairs. Goodness there were stairs. Everywhere you turned there were stairs.

Hours passed and on they walked, they passed corridors on the left and on the right, but Gandalf led the way, and for the most part took no turns, until finally he stopped and pointed with his staff.

"Do you see?" he asked. "Ahead there is a small glow?"

The hobbits crowded closer to him, determined to see what he was pointing out, rejoicing when they could.

"We're out!" they cried, only to be hushed by the wizard.

"Do be quiet! Don't be foolish. We are a long ways off yet before we see the other side of these mountains. You must be very careful about the level of your voice here for sound carries quite well in the corridors. The glow you see, is from glow crystals. They are crystals that absorb even the smallest amount of light and amplify it so that they glow continuously. They were used by the dwarves to illuminate much of Moria, though many seem to have gone missing or their mirrors were destroyed when the dwarves fled."

Gandalf spoke as he led them to the source of the light and they all gazed in awe at two magnificent giant crystals hanging from the ceiling. They were very nearly the size of two large horses standing on top of each other, with spires sprouting every which way. And in the cold bluish light that they cast, engraved on a stone the size of small house, a mural of such craftsmanship that it took ones breath away.

"Behind this mural, lies one of the many libraries of Moria." Gandalf explained. "And due to the ingenuity of Durin's Folk, it is largely intact. Or at least it was the last time I was here."

"But how has it remained intact for so long?" Frodo asked. "Would not the orcs and goblins that Gimli spoke about have broken in by now."

"Well you see, this mural is made to look like just an ordinary wall. The orcs probably thought that the wall was simply decoration and was illuminated as such. They probably left it and ignored this part of the Halls so as not to bring any light within reach of the crystals. And, as you shall see, the dwarves made other safeguards besides the concealing qualities."

So saying, Gandalf reached through the solid stone, earning gasps of amazement from everyone, and pulled on something. And the wall separated and opened to reveal a room hidden behind it. Gandalf quickly ushered them in, and closed the door behind them.

"An illusion." Natasha explained when Gandalf simply leaned back against the door with a smug grin on his face. "An illusion to hide the lever to the door."

"Excellent. And as you can tell this room was very well and often used and so certain luxuries were afforded it in its construction." Gandalf pointed to the ceiling with his staff. Instead of the usual stone that had been over their heads for these many long hours, there was what appeared to be a large clear crystal, faceted so as to catch the light of the stars and moon, and sun during the day. The room was much brighter than the corridors, and all the Fellowship was glad to have a respite from the dark.

"We will set up camp here. A bit of refreshment and then a full night's rest for everyone." Gandalf said, seating himself in a nearby chair.

The library turned out to be much more than a simple library. It had been designed to be a potential last line of defense should the need ever arise, and so everything was incorporated into the library, besides the shelves. There were store rooms for food, with containers sealed with spells and craftsmanship, that were still good, as the hobbits soon found out. Dinner was especially good that night, with more variety than the fare they had endured over the past weeks. But on top of all this, the sound of running water caught Legolas' sharp ears and it was found that there was fresh water from outside running into a well, but also feeding a set of baths off the main hall of the library. At this announcement even Gandalf was surprised but pleasantly so, and so they all took turns bathing.

Clean and well fed, the Fellowship settled down for the night. They were well protected by the hidden doors and Natasha could not sense anything coming near, and yet, as she lay in her bedroll, she found she could not sleep. Quietly as she could, she crept away to the bookshelves, the draw of the books too overwhelming to ignore. She ran her fingers lightly over the volumes as she passed, not sure which she should take, and letting instinct guide her. She yearned to stay here and to read each volume, to learn the secrets of each and she promised herself that if she lived through this she would return if for nothing else than to retrieve all these books and bring them to somewhere safer where she could be at her leisure in reading them. She was drawn to a particular volume, nondescript but her fingers tingled when she touched it, and so she pulled it down gently from its resting place, and wiped the dust off.

The writing was, surprisingly, legible and not decayed over time, and even more surprisingly was in Elvish. Perhaps everything within the library was spelled to remain intact, she mused as she gently, reverently turned pages in the ancient tome. This book was about dragons, and she almost put it back, for she had heard of all the evil that dragons had done in the world, yet something stayed her hand, and she read on. It told of the histories of the dragons, of a time when dragons, dwarves, humans and elves all worked together to fight the darkness. But something had happened, Natasha wondered, to make people believe that dragons were evil.

"I see you are unable to sleep as well." Gandalf's voice cut through her thoughts as he took a seat next to her. Perusing the page she was on, he smiled sadly. "Ah the tale of the dragons. They were not always evil. They were much like men in the beginning. Curious of the world, and desirous of its wonders. They fought with the Valar during the battles in the First Age, while the elves were still in Valinor after the Awakening. Many returned there after, and were never seen in Middle Earth again. But many also stayed to help in the fight so that when the elves decided to return there would be something worthwhile to return to."

"So what went wrong?" Natasha asked quietly, her fingers tracing the image of two dragons fighting mid-air, claws slashing at each other and blood running from wounds already inflicted.

"During the early part of the Second Age, some dragons, like some humans after them, began to yearn for more than just protecting the world. They wanted to have dominion over it themselves, to have all the wonders it held to themselves. To have power over others. And so, some gave into temptation and answered the call of Morgoth, his promises of riches and power were too much for these dragons. When those that were left found out, they trailed them and laid siege on their new homes, but it was not to last. A few good dragons survived the siege and retreated to their havens, only to move again when they were pursued. The dragons of Morgoth still seek out any news of the good dragons, hoping to either convert their brethren or slay them for their opposition. But there are still good dragons about, they just hide very well."

"Have you ever seen one?" Natasha watched her mentor's face in the pale light of the library.

"Once, and I spoke with him, before you ask. He and his flight were heading west, trying to reach the safety promised to them and the elves in the Undying Lands. Whether they reached it, I do not know."

"I hope they did. It would be said if all that was left was an evil vestige." Natasha sighed and closed the book, and moving to replace it on the shelf.

"Why do you not put that one in your pack, Natasha? I do not think anyone will miss it if you borrow it for awhile." Gandalf suggested, something glimmered in his eyes, though what, she could not tell. "Perhaps you will have need of it in some way in the days ahead."

She was curious but knew better than to question her mentor when he got cryptic like this, so she smiled and, hugging the book to her chest, went back to her bedroll, and hid the book away from sight in her backpack. Laying down, the last thing she saw was Gandalf sitting illuminate only by the light shining through the crystal ceiling, quietly chewing on his pipe in deep thought.


	30. Gollum

**_Where was she? Why couldn't he see her?_** The Red Sorcerer raged as he splashed at the water of his scrying pool. There was no where in the shadow that he could not see. Surely Moria had not been reclaimed by the dwarves, he would have been made aware of that by now. But still she was hidden from his sight. He fumed and stalked the length of his quarters. Even the creature Gollum had become hidden from his sight, for he knew that the Fellowship had been followed. He knew the creature's history, the Dark Lord had shared that much with him, and given him command of the insidious little thing. But even that connection to his prize had been taken from him. All he could do was wait. And send his own crows to watch the eastern side of the mountains, for there they must surely come out of Moria, if they ever made it. The Red * Sorcerer considered briefly the possibility of losing his prize and started forming a secondary plan should the current one fail.

* * *

The next morning the Fellowship said a reluctant goodbye to the library, closing the doors tightly behind them to keep any goblins from getting in. To be sure, both Gandalf and Natasha added their own spells of protection, sealing the doors against attack and time, until either of them could return. The light of the two crystals guarding the doors faded quickly as they left that hall, traveling deeper and deeper into Moria. The stairs were starting to kill everyone's legs, but on they trudged, trying their best to keep up with Gandalf's steady but quick pace. Until suddenly, he stopped.

"I have no memory of this place." He said looking at three different doors.

"Uh oh." Pippin's small voice whispered. "Are we going to be stuck here?" he asked, his small hand touching Natasha's arm.

She shook her head, smiling down at him. "Nope, means we have a bit of time to have something to eat, while he remembers."

Pippin brightened immediately and dug out one of the dried apples they'd taken from the stores at the library. Everyone sat down, some with soft groans of relief, and waited. Aragorn and Legolas sat close to Natasha, playing idly with her hair. She relaxed, leaning against Aragorn's knee, allowing her eyes to close. She smiled softly as she heard Merry and Pippin whispering to each other.

"Do you think Aragorn's in love with Natasha?"

"What about Legolas then? He's doing it too."

"Aye he is. Maybe they both love her?"

"Perhaps but which one does she love?"

"Should we give them something to talk about?" Legolas whispered conspiratorily to Aragorn.

"With Natasha perhaps." Aragorn whispered back, bending close to Natasha's face, kissing her cheek and nuzzling her hair.

Legolas looked at him in confusion for a moment before shrugging and kissing Natasha's other cheek. Natasha smiled a delighted smile, and then hearing the gasps of Merry and Pippin, blushed. Thankfully the dark hid her discomfort and she could feel both Legolas and Aragorn chuckling softly into her hair. A snort of disgust brought her attention out of her own little world, and she glanced at Boromir.

His eyes were filled with anger and disgust was etched into the very skin of his face. She could feel his contempt radiating out from him. Gandalf grunted behind her, and she turned to him, to find him staring at Boromir, one eyebrow raised in challenge. The Gondorian did not back down but turned his back on the wizard, stewing in his own thoughts. Natasha stood and went to her mentor's side.

 _You should be more careful._ Gandalf admonished her.

 _It wasn't my idea. They thought it would be cute to give the hobbits something to talk about._ She retorted.

 _I will speak with them later. The men of Gondor are going to be very reluctant to accept the Bond between their King and a male elf._ He looked at her, something strange in his eyes.

 _I agree. Best that they both know what they are getting into._ Natasha glanced at Legolas, guessing from the creasing of his forehead that he and Aragorn were deep in conversation over their Bond. _Though I believe Aragorn is already filling him in._

Gandalf glanced behind him and nodded.

"Gandalf, there is something down the stairs. Something following us. I see glowing eyes." Frodo's voice quavered in fear.

"It's Gollum." Gandalf answered. "He's been following us for three days now."

Frodo was disgusted. "Pity Bilbo didn't kill him when he had the chance."

Gandalf quickly admonished the hobbit, death was not something to dish out for every wrong, especially when one could not give out life to those who deserved it. Frodo reluctantly agreed, and sunk into a sullen silence.

"Oh, it's that way." Gandalf grinned, pulling himself up with effort.

"Ah he's remembered." Merry said in delight.

"No, but the air isn't quite as bad down this way. When in doubt always follow your nose." Gandalf said tapping his nose.

Everyone fell into step behind him. Boromir brought up the rear. And Gollum crept slowly behind him.


	31. The Fall

They made it to the Hall of Durin that day, Gandalf showing them the splendor of dwarven ingenuity at its height with more light from his staff. Awe held them all in thrall as they walked through the halls. Tall pillars, taller than any they'd seen to this point, and just as intricately carved, and hundreds of them lined the halls. Even Gimli was left in silence at the sight, as he walked just a step behind Gandalf, marveling at the work of his fathers.

Suddenly Gimli let out a cry of disbelief and dashed ahead, heedless of his own safety and ignoring Gandalf's cry. Gimli's cry of despair could be heard from the room that he entered and quickly everyone followed him. A large room with a window to the outside, showing that it was daytime in the outside world, was revealed to them. A room with books scattered over the floors and shelves that had been torn to pieces. In the center, a large sarcophagus dominated the central dais, and the decaying bodies of several dwarves were scattered about, obviously having died defending the tomb.

"Here lies Balin, son of Fundin, Lord of Moria." Gandalf read the script engraved on the lid. "So he has died then." He sighed.

Gimli cried for his fallen cousin as Gandalf read from a book that had miraculously survived whatever attack had happened. His grim voice brought to life the last moments of the lives of the dwarves who had been trapped within this room.

"We cannot get out…" Gandalf finished, just as a loud crash filled the room.

Pippin had touched one of the dwarven bodies as it perched on the edge of what might have been a well. But having done so, set the body in motion and hurtling down the shaft, echoing as it hit the sides. Silence reigned in the room, as everyone held their breath, hoping against hope that the sound would go unnoticed. Moments passed and when nothing happened, Gandalf shut the book with a thud and snapped at the youngest hobbit.

"Fool of a Took, throw yourself in next time." But as Gandalf uttered these words, a distant drumming could be heard.

"Shit!" Natasha cursed, throwing up every bit of defense she could around their small stronghold, feeling Gandalf do the same.

Aragorn, Legolas and Boromir barricaded the door with anything they could find. Everyone stood ready for a moment and then the battle was upon them. Four bows sang as arrows flew in volleys at the enemy, each hitting a mark, Natasha, Legolas, Aragorn and Boromir kept the goblins from the door. There was a moment of silence and then the door crashed inward, thrown open by a cave troll, his club swinging this way and that, knocking goblins and stone out of its way as it searched for its next victim. Goblins swarmed in and the fighting began in earnest.

If you asked later on just what had happened in those next minutes of any of the Fellowship, none of them could have told you precisely. All remembered the troll dying and the goblin forces being repelled, all remembered the brief moment when Frodo was believed dead, only for it to be revealed that a mithril shirt of mail had saved his life. And all remembered Gandalf ushering them out of the room as quickly as they could to get out of the Halls before they were all killed.

It was the briefest of moments, but as Natasha passed him, Gandalf grabbed her and quickly removed his satchel, placing it over her head.

 _Keep it safe._ He charged her in her mind.

Confusion filled her mind, and a strange look she had never seen crossed his face, before he pushed her after the others. And then, everyone was focused on running. Thousands of footsteps could be heard behind them and above them, as goblins swarmed the Hall, and down the pillars. There was soon no hope of escape as they were quickly surrounded. Natasha readied herself for a quick release of her Power, but the need was removed when a loud roar echoed through the Hall and through the corridors. Natasha could feel the fear course through her, and along her connection with Gandalf, but also she felt resignation from her mentor. The goblins scattered in every direction, as a red glow filled the corridor behind them, and the heat as if from a thousand fires hit them.

"What devilry is this?" Boromir asked.

"An ancient evil from the Old World. A Balrog of Morgoth." Gandalf gritted out. "Run!" he ordered and led the way. "To the Bridge of Khazad-dum!"

Again they were running. Natasha could feel the evil radiating off of the creature, it bombarding her defenses trying to freeze her in terror. Gandalf stayed at the rear, making sure no one fell behind. The Bridge was soon in sight and all except Gandalf were across when the Balrog caught up to them.

"Lead them on Aragorn!" Gandalf called, standing his ground, sword and staff raised to take on the Balrog.

"Gandalf, no!" Natasha cried, trying to run back but pulled back by Legolas, who threw her over his shoulder when she kept fighting and carried her to safety. In horror, the Fellowship watched as Gandalf fought the Balrog, in the end casting it down only to be taken down with it. His last words echoed in their ears "RUN, you fools!" as they ran for their lives, through the last of the halls and out of the mountains.

They stopped for a brief moment to catch their breaths. Merry and Pippin collapsed onto each other in their grief, Sam cried alone. Boromir and Gimli each sent a silent prayer to the Valar for their lost comrade. Legolas held Natasha as she fought to get back inside to help her mentor, how she was not sure, but it was all she could think. Aragorn joined the struggle, elvish flying from his lips in his attempts to calm her. And then, her connection with her mentor snapped, and she screamed in agony, falling limply into Legolas and Aragorn's arms. All the Fellowship cringed at her scream, though only Aragorn and Legolas understood fully what she was going through. Magical bonds were not easily broken, except by death, and then very painfully, causing great hurt to the surviving member (s) of the bond.

Boromir came close to them, concern on his face. Aragorn straightened, and looked to the south. "We make for the forest of Lothlorien." He pointed to the forest in the distance.

"Give them a moment to mourn." Boromir cried, his eyes still on Natasha, and seeing the blood running out of her ear, gasped. "She needs a healer!"

"She will be better cared for in Lothlorien." Aragorn argued. "By nightfall, the hills will be swarming with goblins!"

Natasha opened her eyes and with great difficulty stood up, swaying slightly against Legolas as dizziness swamped her mind.

"Aragorn is right, we have to get moving." She said slowly, eyes searching for Frodo.

"Frodo, come back. We need to get to safety." She called softly.

Frodo turned, tears running down his face, but he nodded and in a moment, Sam was at his side, his arm around his master, crying silently with him as they rejoined the group. Boromir held Natasha's elbow for a moment, searching her face.

"I am alright, Boromir. Let us get moving." She said tightly, pain still echoing through her head at the sudden loss of her mentor. She picked up her pace and jogged to catch up to Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli and the hobbits but a step behind her. Boromir hesitated only a moment before he too was running.

They reached the border of Lothlorien just before nightfall, and slowed down to a walk. The dizziness in Natasha's head had cleared but the pain still remained. It was a pain that stabbed sharply, making her unable to think. But then, as Legolas touched the small of her back, the pain dulled to just throbbing, and when Aragorn caught up to them, she was able to think once more, if only through the pain. Interesting, she thought. I wonder why that is. Unfortunately, she was kept from her musing when Aragorn and Legolas both walked ahead of her and the pain and unclear thinking returned.

"Stay close young hobbits." Gimli was saying. "They say a powerful witch rules this forest."

The hobbits all crowded closer to Gimli and Aragorn, fearfully looking around them. "Few have met her without being brought under her spell. Luckily I have the eyes of a hawk and the ears of a fox."

Natasha watched as Gimli's face came very close to meeting the point of an arrow, and shifted her gaze to the arrow's origin. An elf of silvery hair and grey garb stood before Gimli, bow pulled ready to shoot. The sound of bows being drawn came all around them, and they were surrounded with arrows pointing at them. A single elf walked around the archers, tall and proud.

"Haldir." She breathed in relief. The Marchwarden nodded his head to her in greeting, and turned his attention to Aragorn.

"We need a safe haven for the night." Aragorn asked.

"And a healer for Natasha." Added Boromir, earning himself a stern look from Aragorn for speaking out of turn.

Haldir gave her a once over glance, and led them to his talan. As they rested among the leaves, the hobbits in the very center as they hated being so high from the ground, Aragorn argued quietly with Haldir to allow them to pass through the safety of Lothlorien. Natasha sat with Frodo, his head rested on her chest, as he looked at each of his companions.

"They all despise me." He said quietly. "For causing Gandalf to fall."

"Now you listen to me." Natasha said sternly though fighting to keep her thinking straight and the pain off her own face, lifting Frodo's face to look at her. "Gandalf chose the path that he thought best. I think he knew all along that he would have to face something like that in Moria and that was why he was reluctant to go in the first place. But make no mistake, no one blames you for that."

Frodo's eyes filled with tears, and he wept silently. Sam curled himself around Frodo, comforting his master and himself, and soon Merry and Pippin soon joined. Natasha rose, and joined Legolas in watching the forest.

"It is beautiful, isn't it?" he asked, holding her hand. Again the pain dulled and her mind cleared of the haze.

"It is, but will they let us through?" she asked, squeezing the hand holding hers and gesturing to Haldir who now stood alone, his eyes on some distant point further into the Woods.

"No, he will not." Aragorn sighed in frustration as he came to them. "He will not let us bring such great evil into the Golden Wood. He has however sent for a healer."

"Then what will we do?" Natasha asked, her other hand taking Aragorn's. "And you know as well as I do, that there is little that a healer can do in this case."

"Why, then, does the Gondorian believe you need a healer, Lady Natasha?" asked Haldir, who had approached them unnoticed.

"My bond with my mentor Gandalf was broken when he died in Moria." She said quietly.

Haldir's eyes widened and excusing himself, bowed to her, and went to speak with the healer.

"We shall simply have to go around, though it take more time to travel the route." Aragorn answered resigned.

The healer approached them, and bowed to Natasha. "I am told that you have recently had a bond broken. While you are correct that I cannot do anything to heal it, only time can do that, I can give you something for the pain. Drink this. It should also make it easier to think." He said kindly, offering her a dark tea.

She drank in silence, winced slightly at the bitter taste, but handed the cup back to the healer with gratitude. The tea was quick and her pain dulled to no more than an ache, and she could think clearly, even though Legolas and Aragorn had given her privacy to speak with the healer, and stood on the other side of the talan. Haldir once again returned to them, this time his face resigned, and his voice reluctant.

"The Lady bids you welcome. I am to bring you before her." He bowed, and led them from the talan, and into the Golden Wood.

* * *

The Red Sorcerer was becoming impatient. His minions had failed to capture his prize in Moria, so too had they failed to catch up to them once they were out of the mountain. Now she had disappeared under the veil of Lothlorien. This was getting intolerable. He would have to capture her as soon as she left. But at least the Grey One was no longer a threat, he smiled maliciously. His prize would be weakened from having to deal with the pain of a broken bond, more malleable to his will once he took that pain away. She would be so grateful to him for removing it, she would be like clay in his hands. Delicious warmth filled his belly, and he curled around it, treasuring it, all the while a grin on his face.


	32. Lothlorien

Haldir led the Fellowship along the wandering paths of Lothlorien, getting ever closer to the center. Aragorn and Frodo led the way, with Natasha and Legolas close behind. Merry, Pippin and Sam followed closely behind though they had to be pushed a couple times by Gimli who was following them, when they stopped to stare in wonder at something or other. Boromir brought up the rear, though he too occasionally had to jog to catch up.

Arwen, Haldir's wife met them along the way, with quick refreshment before they climbed the tall, winding staircase to speak to the Lord and Lady of the Wood. She greeted her foster brother with a hug and kiss to the cheek, but said not a word, as she guided them up the staircase. As the Fellowship climbed, they could see that trees as far as the eye could see had staircases winding around their trunks, connecting the talans above to the ground below. Each talan was then connected to other talans with bridges, so much so that one could potentially get around the city without once touching the ground.

The way up was long and Haldir courteously stopped several times to allow all to recover slightly before carrying on, but eventually all the members of the Fellowship stood on the first talan of the tree that was the home of Lady Galadriel and her husband, Lord Celeborn.

"Welcome to Lothlorien." Lord Celeborn said.

Aragorn bowed slightly, and the rest of the Fellowship followed suit. The hobbits stared in wonder at the woman before them, for she was more beautiful than anything they had seen yet. The Lady Galadriel seemed to glow with an inner light, but it was her eyes that were the most fascinating thing. For in them, one could see the light of the stars, even when the stars were not out. They were old, very ancient eyes, and very wise. But they were kind eyes and so the hobbits felt at ease when she turned her attention to them.

Lady Galadriel gazed at each member of the Fellowship in turn, listening to what Aragorn was reporting to her husband, of the way from Rivendell, and the fall of Gandalf in Khazad-dum. Natasha met her gaze, and felt a brief touch on her mind and allowed the Lady entry.

 _You have suffered much with the passing of Mithrandir._ The Lady said in her mind. _But I see a time when that suffering will end. You need not feel sorrow forever. Instead rejoice in the beauty and joy of today. For it can be taken away as quickly as Mithrandir._

 _I hear you, Lady. But the pain is great, without the tea the healer gave me, I would not now be able to think enough to permit such speech._ Natasha replied, bowing her head slightly, and blinking back tears. _I do not know if this pain shall ever go away._

 _It will. And in the way you least expect. But does not your pain leave, and your mind clear when Legolas or Aragorn are near?_ The Lady smiled knowingly, chuckling softly in her mind when Natasha blushed. _Do not be embarrassed, young one. There is a reason for this, but you will need to discover that reason for yourself._

Aragorn had finished his report, and all of the Fellowship had spoken with Lady Galadriel in their minds, as Natasha was to find out later, but now the Lady simply extended her arms and welcomed the Fellowship to her lands, inviting them to stay and rest before they must continue on their journey.

Haldir led them away to a pavilion where they would be able to rest, on the ground so as to be comfortable for the hobbits, with separate rooms for each. Food and drink had been laid out for them, and the hobbits fell to with gusto, complimenting the dishes they enjoyed and eating to their hearts content. Natasha smiled fondly but as the night passed, the ache in her mind renewed itself to the stabbing pain. She lost her focus and sat staring at nothing as she tried to deal with it and the pain of losing her mentor.

Seeing this, Aragorn gently took her elbow and led her away from the rest of the group and pulled her into his arms once they had reached a secluded spot. The dam broke but a moment later, and Natasha was sobbing into his shoulder. Legolas soon joined them, wrapping his arms around both of them and they shared their grief. Natasha's mind was clear of pain and haze and she reveled in it. She buried her nose in Aragorn's neck, and kissed it where a bit of skin was exposed. His breathed in surprise, and held her tighter, rubbing his hand against her back while the other stroked her hair. Legolas too was running his hand along her side, kissing her neck softly. Raising her head, Natasha leaned up and caught Aragorn's lips gently. She did the same with Legolas and then sat down upon the grass, smiling gently up at them, and patting the ground beside her. Legolas and Aragorn were quick and soon she was surrounded by warmth on both sides as their hands wandered over her body and each others, as her hands touched whatever she could. Both of them kissed her with vigor, dueling it out with each other to get to her, and enjoying every minute of the duel. She watched them kiss over her, feeling warm and wonderfully turned on, and she ran her fingers along each of their ears as they kissed each other. The two elves groaned in unison, their legs entwining with hers.

But the road had been long and emotional, and try as she might Natasha could not stop the yawn that escaped her mouth. Legolas and Aragorn, as though following the cue, yawned as well, smiling sheepishly.

"Perhaps we might finish this when we have rested a bit." Aragorn suggested, gently kissing her lips.

"I'd like that very much." Natasha grinned back, kissing him and Legolas in turn. "Stay here with me?" she asked, cuddling closer to Aragorn and pulling Legolas behind her, wrapping his arm firmly around her waist.

"Allow me to get us some blankets so that we are more comfortable." Legolas chuckled, and dashed away, returning quickly with pillows and blankets and arranging a bed of sorts for the three of them. "There now we will want for nothing in the night, as I for one, have no intention of moving away, or of letting either of you out of my reach for the foreseeable future."

Natasha and Aragorn chuckled and snuggled closer to Legolas under the blankets he pulled over the three of them. Soon all three were sound asleep, joining together in their dreams. Unbeknownst to them, a fourth person was hidden among the bushes. Hard, cold red eyes watched the trio as they slept peacefully, envy in his heart.


	33. The Spy

The Red Apprentice roared in rage as he tore his chambers apart. Furniture flew against the stone walls, shattering into pieces. Nothing withstood his assault. As he'd stalked through the tunnels to his chambers, he'd torched many a goblin that had dared cross his path and not gotten out of it fast enough. And within his chambers, when he'd finally reached his chambers and was able to let the guise of Red apprentice fall, he'd unleashed his full Power down into the pit, relishing in the screams of agony from the dragons. None died tonight, but he took great pleasure in venting his anger on his helpless victims.

"How dare she?!" he shouted to them, while torturing them. "She is mine!"

All day the image of the two elves curled around her had blazed in his head, making him unable to concentrate at all. He'd flown to Lothlorien in a simple enough guise, turning himself into a tiny robin. None of the sentries would think to look for a robin. His master did not know that he could assume such an innocent guise, and he had never felt the need to enlighten him. There may come a time in the future when he would be unable to assume it, but for now it was useful to him. He'd watched her as the elves had led her away, and _kissed_ what was his, _touched_ what only he should touch. He'd kill them for their insolence, he finally decided as he calmed. And he'd make her watch, to make her see what happened when she dared oppose him. His senses returning, he set to his books, with single-minded intensity, hatred blazing in his chest. For he no longer had a heart to worry about having given it up in the service of the Dark Lord long ago, and since then he had learned many dark things, many things that could cause agony, and despair, many things that would be useful once he brushed up on their methods.


	34. Memories of Brighter Days

Someone was kissing along her neck, his breath tickling the hairs at her nape and gently drew her from sleep.

"Let me sleep, please? Just a few more minutes." she mumbled trying to burrow her way under the covers, which seemed to just disappear.

"Come now, Natasha. Time to get up and join us for the day. It's a lovely morning outside. Unless you'd prefer to spend the morning in more… interesting activities." the voice took on a suggestive and amused tone.

Natasha grinned and opened her eyes, smiling brightly at the two elves before her. Aragorn's hair was disheveled from sleep, but he was still devilishly handsome. Legolas too was gazing down at her, though not a hair was out of place on his head.

"Disgusting isn't it?" Aragorn teased his husband, tugging a braid playfully, before dipping in for a kiss from him. "It is very difficult to get his hair mussed, though it is a pleasure doing it." He winked at Natasha before kissing her as well.

"Oh I'll bet." She teased back, grinning into the kiss. Both elves were pressed against her, and she cuddled into their warmth, not wanting to get up. Neither, it seemed, did they, but eventually Aragorn pulled away and smiled regretfully.

"Much as I would love to stay this way for the rest of the day, if we do not get up soon I believe the hobbits will surely come looking for us."

Legolas groaned and buried his face in Natasha's hair, blindly reaching to pull Aragorn back down to their cuddling, but Aragorn simply chuckled and set about brushing his hair with his fingers.

Natasha sighed and sat up, but as she reached to adjust her hair, Legolas batted her hands away gently, taking over taming the tangled mess. He pulled out the odd bit of grass that had, sometime during the night, made it into her hair, and was soon braiding it out of her face. Once he was done, he kissed her thoroughly and stood, reaching down to help her up.

"Not sure I should stand after that." She joked, standing.

"Oh I'm sure I could make you weaker in the knees." Aragorn winked suggestively, and pulled her back against him, pressing his lips to her neck.

"Mmm, I'm sure you could." She agreed, humming in pleasure.

"Oh so it's a competition now." Legolas chuckled, ducking in himself for another kiss, this one brief. "I'm sure I would win such a game."

"Didn't one of you say something about hobbits coming to find us?" Natasha laughed, ducking away from both of them and jogging ahead a little. She turned back, and threw them both a smile before running for the Fellowship's pavilion, Legolas and Aragorn close behind her. The hobbits were just waking up and starting on breakfast when they entered the clearing. Natasha's head still hurt, though she was able to think, as Aragorn and Legolas sat on either side of her and filled her plate between them with wonderful treats they'd both had before on trips to the Wood before, and thought she might like. She swatted their hands away, teasing them to let her choose her own food, but all in all, breakfast was filled with soft laughter, and giddiness from the hobbits. Even Boromir seemed to be well rested and rather jovial, telling stories to the awed hobbits of his exploits in Gondor, fighting to keep the Enemy at bay.

Natasha smiled to herself, finishing the tea that had been labeled for her, enjoying the absence of the lack of concentration that had dominated yesterday. Her head still ached from the loss of Gandalf, but she could at least bear it now with the aid of the tea. She stood and, smiling reassuringly at Legolas and Aragorn, walked out of the pavilion to get some fresh air, and some much needed alone time. The two elves watched her go, half inclined to follow but Lady Galadriel's voice entered their heads ever so briefly.

"Allow her this time. It may be quite some time before she is allowed to be alone again."

Meanwhile, Natasha's feet carried her unknowing along the paths of Caras Galadhon. She paid no heed to where she was walking, her fingers running idly along tree bark as she passed. She was seeking her brother with her mind. She'd kept up with him as much as she could, though it required a great deal of concentration and the ability to be able to sit quietly for a long period of time, but they'd managed to communicate more than just feelings at the distances they were currently at a number of times. Not finding her brother's link, her mind wandered to all the events that had led her here. Everything had looked so hopeful when they were still in Rivendell, and even along the road. It was only in Moria when everything had turned so bleak, and the stark reality of what they were doing seemed to hit not only her, but the rest of the company.

There was now a haunted look in Frodo's eyes whenever he looked to her. Fear and grief were mixed in his eyes when he thought no one was looking. Sam's eyes were filled with concern for his master, though he too grieved for the loss of Gandalf, composing a verse of song for him about his fireworks. Merry and Pippin were not unchanged either. Though they were still impish and free spirited, it was much toned down. Boromir's shoulders seemed to be held down by a much larger weight than before.

He'd come around since they'd formed the Fellowship. Even apologizing for his behavior back in Gondor, when Natasha and Gandalf had been there last. He'd explained that sometimes it was best to simply follow what his father said, and to act accordingly, than to cause an argument with the aging Steward. In fact, one night when he and Natasha were the last one's in the Hall of Fire, he'd confessed to her his concern for his father, asking for her insight.

Flashback

"My father is a much tried man, Lady Natasha." Boromir started hesitantly, staring into his goblet of wine.

"The pressures of ruling a kingdom in the stead of the King must be very difficult to bear." Natasha nodded, catching his eyes. "And one that you too will have to bear when he decides to pass on."

Boromir huffed out a joyless laugh, shaking his head. "My brother is much better suited for such cares. He is much better equipped in his mind to handle the pressures, and the demands of state that are the Steward's. Did you know that he speaks seven different languages?" he asked proudly. "And he can read and write in every one of them. I am glad he was not born first though. His heart is far too kind to have been the Captain of the Guard."

"He was of great help to Gandalf, and me, when we were searching through the archives." Natasha mused, listening intently to the Champion of Gondor. "Did anything come of Gandalf's request that the archives be better taken care of?"

"No." chuckled Boromir sadly. "Faramir had taken that duty on himself when I was still in the city. But now, I think he is too busy performing my duties as Captain of the Guard. I cannot wait to see the White City again, if only to remove him to where he is most happy."

To say that Natasha was surprised at all this heartfelt talk would be an understatement. But she felt that perhaps it was a good thing. Giving her a better understanding of the man who had caused her no small amount of grief in Minas Tirith. The smile on Boromir's face faded however, and worry lines creased his face, aging him greatly.

"I worry for my Father though." He continued. "He has much changed in recent years. He was changed after Mother died giving birth to Faramir, but recently, he has…changed, is the only word I can think of. He secludes himself nearly every night, locking the door of his chambers and not letting anyone in until the morning. His face has aged so much, and there are times when I swear he has seen something of the events that are occurring before they have even occurred ( _note)._ He is more prone to insulting Faramir than he ever was. Before, he would simply avoid Faramir, for she looks much like our Mother, but now…" Boromir paused, running a tired hand over his face. "Now he takes every opportunity to berate and belittle my brother, as though he were the most hated thing in all of Middle Earth."

"Grief does strange things to anyone's mind. But if you are saying that this is just recently, perhaps there is something else at work, though what I cannot tell." Natasha replied.

"I would like to apologize for how I treated you before in Minas Tirith, and again at the Council." Boromir said, looking at her sadly. "My father has gotten such strange ideas in his head and has taken such a dislike for any opposition that sometimes it has become easier to simply go along with what he is doing, with what he is saying. It is no excuse that I offer, merely an explanation, but I can say how truly regretful I am that I let it color my opinion of you."

Natasha nodded in thanks, thinking over what she had been told. "Perhaps you should mention these changes to Gandalf." She said quietly, hesitantly. "He may be able to figure out a reason for the change in your father."

"Do you think he would?" Boromir asked unsure. "My father has not been kind to Gandalf…"

"I'm sure Gandalf is able to see beyond such a petty thing, if there is a cause that can be rectified behind it. And if Gandalf will not do it, though I very much think that he will, I will go with you to learn the cause, will that suffice?"

"Very much so, my lady." Boromir sighed in relief, bowing deeply to her as he extended his hand to help her rise from her seat. "You have put my mind greatly at ease this night. Please allow me the honor of escorting you to your chambers."

"I'd be honored if you did, Champion of Gondor." Natasha smiled gently, taking the offered hand and allowing hers to be tucked into the crook of the Gondorian's elbow as he led her from the Hall of Fire.

* * *

 _Note:_ In the books, I believe it is briefly surmised that Denethor, Steward of Gondor may have looked into the Minas Tirith palantir. If I am wrong, then I am taking artistic license with this bit, as a way to explain Denethor's behavior.

Also, as a side note and to avoid any confusion from the previous chapter: the magick of both the Red Sorcerer and Natasha are slightly different from that of Gandalf, the rest of the Istari, and even Sauron, who was once a Maia though of greater power than the Istari who came to Middle Earth long after he had begun his service to Morgoth and his own conquest of Middle Earth. It is also different from that of the elves, and so is virtually untraceable. The Red Sorcerer would have been able to penetrate the defenses of Lothlorien in the guise of a robin, as he did, however, if he had been seen by any of the sentries, they would have noticed a distinct feeling of dread, and if they had gotten a closer look, they would have noticed that the coloring of this particular robin would have been off, his eyes would have been a deep red. Hope that clarifies some things.


	35. Third Born

Natasha came back from her memories to find herself at a stream. She sat beneath one of the towering mallorns, gazing out at the water for several minutes, her fingers playing idly with the strap of the bag slung over her shoulder.

It was the bag that Gandalf had passed to her just before they had crossed the Bridge of Kazhadum. _Keep it safe._ He had charged her before dashing to the head of the Fellowship to guide them through the remainder of Moria. She had completely forgotten it until now, and even at this moment had forgotten that she was fingering the satchel, her fingers simply needing something to keep them busy.

"You should look inside to see your charge." A voice from behind her startled her. Natasha jumped and turned to face the speaker, only to find Lady Galadriel standing only a couple feet from her.

 _Darn elves and their silent feet._ Natasha thought enviously.

Lady Galadriel smiled softly and gestured to where Natasha had been sitting. "May I join you?"

"Of-of course." Natasha stammered, not sure why the Lady of the Wood would wish to visit with her.

Lady Galadriel gracefully sank to the ground and patted the spot next to her, waiting as Natasha slowly sank down beside her, removing the satchel as she sat.

"Gandalf never told me what was in his bag, though I did ask once, he kept adjusting the darn thing one night as though it were uncomfortable." Natasha said, as she set the bag in front of them.

"Open it." the Lady suggested.

Natasha's hands made quick work of the clasp, and she opened the flap to reveal a very large, almost gemstone like egg, gleaming in the sunlight that was filtering through the canopy. Lady Galadriel's gasped and her face went blank as Natasha brushed her fingers over the surface of the egg. It was warm to the touch, and her fingertips were tingling when she drew them away from the egg.

"It is a Dragon's egg." Lady Galadriel finally said, but shook her head when Natasha's head snapped up. "Oh not the kind you've probably heard of, not like Smaug or Glaurung, evil dragons the both of them. No, this is the first kind of dragon, created by Illuvatar when the Song was first sung. This was the dragon that Melkor based his own off of, and though he achieved a rather good copy, he never achieved the full greatness that the original held. And for that, he sent his evil dragons to hunt those of Illuvatar, to destroy them so that only his remained. They are the Third-born, as elves are the First, and humans the Second, though they arrived before humans did in the histories of the elves. They too had been called to Valinor, living on surrounding islands, protecting the bays during the times when Melkor was trying to conquer that Blessed Realm."

Natasha listened quietly, her fingers once again straying to the egg now nestled in her lap.

"The Dragons of Illuvatar were beautiful to behold, on ground, but much more so in the air." Lady Galadriel continued. "Their hides sparkled in the sunlight, though not blindingly. They helped the elves in many of our endeavors, helping us to build our greatest cities, though I do not believe it was ever recorded. If it was, those records were lost when the cities of old fell." Her she smiled sadly, remembering the days of her youth. "After the old cities fell, many of the Dragons went into hiding. I only heard from one or two after Lord Celeborn and I established this kingdom far from the ravages of that distant war. But even that contact faded over the millennia. By the Last Alliance, I had not heard from a Dragon in nearly 3000 years. Many of the younger elves, like Legolas and Aragorn, only know the evil tales of the dragons of Melkor. They would shoot one of Illuvatar's children on sight, mistaking it for the evil ones they have heard of."

Natasha nodded her head, her eyes turning to the egg in her lap. She would have liked to have seen the time when Dragons and elves worked together, but alas that was not her fate, for here she was, possibly cradling the last egg of that great race.

"When do you think this one will hatch?" she asked softly when Lady Galadriel had finished speaking .

"It is hard to say. It could be today or tomorrow, or it could be several hundred years from now. The Dragons had a way of keeping themselves within their eggs until the optimal situation occurred, whether it be plenty of food or plenty of water, or just plain physical safety. Of course, when all these things were provided, eggs usually hatched within a month of being laid, or at least that's how I remember Ilara's clutch hatching. She was a dear friend before I left Valinor." Lady Galadriel smiled again, this time a happier smile. "Keep this egg with you at all times. Do not let the satchel out of your sight."

So saying, she stood and turned to walk away.

"But surely the egg would be safer here, at least until I return from the Quest." Natasha said, confusion clearly written on her face. "And if I do not return perhaps someone could take it with them when they make their way to the Grey Havens."

"It is true that it would be safer here." Lady Galadriel nodded. "But Gandalf entrusted it to you. He did not tell you to bring it to me. He instructed you to keep it safe. And so it must stay with you. He would not have entrusted this task to you without a reason."

With that, she turned and walked away, leaving Natasha to her thoughts as her fingers glided over the surface of the gleaming egg.


	36. A Bargain

How long Natasha sat contemplating the egg in her lap, she wasn't sure, but when she looked up after Lady Galadriel had left her, she could see the shadows lengthening. The sun had traveled across the sky and was now beginning its descent into the seas in the West. She had lost most of the day to her thoughts and to this wonderful discovery. She never would have guessed that Gandalf would have been carrying such precious cargo for the entirety of the Quest, but then again, there were many things she never would have guessed about her mentor before she'd known about them.

For instance, she'd seen the ring on his finger quite a few times now. A simple band with a single blood-red stone set into it, but she could feel the Power coming from it. But she had never been sure how to ask him about it, feeling that surely it was a ring of power, most likely one of the elven three. She had never asked him about it, and now would never be able to. Surely that ring was now lost too, having been destroyed in the heat of the Balrog as it and Gandalf tumbled into the abyss of Khazadum. She grieved briefly for the loss of one of the three, as one does for a thing of beauty that is lost, but there were more pressing matters than that loss at hand.

She turned her attention to the egg, carefully replacing it in Gandalf's satchel, now hers by inheritance, and refastened the clasp. She pulled the strap over her shoulder and made her way back to the Fellowship's Pavillion, using every trick that Gandalf had ever taught her to find her way back along the winding paths she'd taken. In her mind, however, she was speaking to the tiny Dragon within the egg.

"I will see you safely to the Grey Havens, little one. You are safe so long as I draw breath."

She arrived back at the Pavillion just as dinner was being served. Aragorn and Legolas looked up at her entrance, relief flooding their faces as they came to guide her to the spot between them. They'd started worrying when noontide had passed, but again Lady Galadriel had commanded them not to go after Natasha, so they had stayed in the Pavillion, resting anxiously in a little alcove, watching as the hobbits talked and joked.

Natasha was silent for most of the meal, keeping one hand always on the satchel at her hip. Now that she thought about it, she'd seen Gandalf with his hand thus many times during the journey to Moria. At the time, she'd wondered why, but now she understood.

The meal finished, Natasha made her way back to her bedroll, where she, Aragorn and Legolas had left them that morning. She sat and waited, watching the surrounding bushes. She didn't have to wait long, as first Aragorn and then Legolas followed her to their bedrolls, and sank down onto them, beside hers.

"Did you have a nice walk in the Wood?" Aragorn asked quietly, taking her hand and kissing her fingertips.

"It was very refreshing." Natasha sighed as Legolas pulled her back gently to lean against his chest. "To just walk with no destination in mind, not having to worry whether I was going to get left behind. I needed to clear my head."

"Understandable, given the events of the past couple days." Aragorn caressed her cheek, and dipped his head to take a gentle kiss. Legolas was nuzzling into her hair.

"Does your head still pain you?" Legolas asked, his fingers trailing up and down her bare forearm. His lips were ghosting over her neck.

"No." she sighed, before fully realizing what she had said. Her eyes opened wide for a moment and she gave a little gasp as she realized that no in fact she was not in pain any longer. "I'm not sure when the pain went away, but it's not there anymore."

"Good. We were getting worried. I seem to remember Ada telling me that the pain should only last for a few hours, though the grief takes longer to fade." Aragorn said, laying out on his bedroll.

Natasha followed with Legolas coming in behind her. She laid her head down on Aragorn's chest, sighing in contentment as his arms wrapped around her and Legolas sidled up close to her. Reaching over their heads, Natasha silently pulled the satchel in between their bodies, nestling it next to her belly.

"Natasha?" Legolas groggy voice questioned, his hand coming to an abrupt halt as it encountered the satchel in its path along her side.

"Shh, I just need to keep this close. Let's go to sleep." Natasha leaned up and kissed Aragorn, turning her head to be kissed by Legolas.

"Sleep well, _vanima_." Legolas smiled sadly against her hair, pressing himself close to her. Along his bond to Aragorn, he sent a wave of his love and contentment to his husband, receiving the same back, as well as the equivalent of a kiss. Smiling more in contentment now, he let his eyes lose their focus as he slipped into the dreamland of the elves.

Aragorn remained awake awhile longer, his fingers running through first Natasha's hair and then Legolas'. He too wondered about the satchel between their bodies, but refrained from saying anything. He could feel that there was something bulky within, but Gandalf hadn't seen it necessary to inform him of its contents. Perhaps Natasha would later, once she had rested. She had mentioned that she had met Lady Galadriel on her walk during the meal, but again, had not gone into the details of their meeting. He knew that his grandmother was sometimes intimidating, but Natasha had seemed relaxed, if a bit distracted. Perhaps he would ask her about it in the morning. But that could wait. For now, he smiled, looking down at the two people who held his heart, for now his world was right and he would enjoy it.

_"Help us! Please!" a group of voices kept calling to her. "Natasha, please!" Natasha awoke to many voices calling her name._

_She looked around, finding herself in a long corridor. She'd been here so many times before. A light glowed in the distance but she knew that, even as she ran towards it, she would never reach it. It seemed, as it had each and every other time she'd had this dream, that it kept getting farther and farther away, taking the voices with it._

_"Wait! Who are you?" she called back. "How do I help you? Where are you?"_

_"Natasha! Help us! Please!" the voices were weaker and farther away now._

_"How?" she cried desperately._

_"We are dying!"_

_"How can I help you?!" she shouted out in frustration._

_"I will help you." A calm, male voice came from behind her. This had not been in her dreams before._

_Turning, she was confronted by a shining entity. It stood tall, its head several feet above her head._

_"Who are you?" she asked, raising a hand to her eyes to protect from how bright the entity was._

_Immediately, the entity's glow lessened in intensity, and a wave of apology flooded through her._

_"I will help you to save my people." The entity stated reaching out a hand to her, palm up. Only it was and it wasn't a hand. At once it appeared to be both a hand, and a claw. "But to help save my people, I need you to help me grow and quickly."_

_"You're the Dragon." Natasha breathed, and suddenly she was able to make out the entity's full form. She could see his horse like head at the top of his long, graceful neck. She could see the wings folded tightly against his back and his sweeping tail curled almost daintily around his crouching legs._

_"Yes. The one called Gandalf has been telling me of your dreams, and now I see who is sending them. I'm afraid my kin will no longer have the energy to send you their pleas. Will you help us?"_

_"What must I do?" Natasha asked, remembering his earlier statement. "How do I help you grow?"_

_"We will form a bond, much like the one you had with your teacher. Your extra Power will be channeled to me, to help me grow, and keep me hidden. Though I suppose your two elves will need to know about me." The dragon then grinned. "It would not do for them to try to initiate relations with you with me present, now would it?"_

_Natasha gave a startled laugh. This Dragon had quite a mature sense of humor considering he was just about to hatch. The Dragon chuckled._

_"This is not the first time I've hatched. Resources were scarce so I went back into my egg to wait for a time of plenty. It also helped me to escape the Massacre, it seems."_

_His mood suddenly took a dramatic dip from the near giddiness of his laughter. Natasha could feel it as though it were her own._

_The Dragon again reached out a claw to her, and this time she placed hand into it, surprisingly not flinching when his claws closed around it. A bright light erupted from their clasped hands, and Natasha could feel the Dragon begin to draw power from her, though it turned out to be not more than what she normally put out when she was not performing any magick. True to his word, the Dragon was only using the excess of her Power, not touching her inner stores._

_"And now, my dear friend, I'm afraid it is time for you to wake up." The Dragon said, turning her around and giving her a gentle push. "Your elves are waking and they are eager for you to join them."_

_"But you're going to hatch, aren't you?" Natasha asked, not wanting to start anything that would need to ultimately be delayed. He chuckled and gave her another push._

_"I will not hatch for another couple days. Now go."_

_This time, Natasha did not have a chance to respond, as she slowly faded from the dreamworld and melted back into body._


	37. In the Moonlight

Reluctant to leave the dreamworld, Natasha could nevertheless feel the wandering hands of the two elves who lay beside her. Gently she was pulled further from her dreams and sighed in pleasure as one of her loves played with her hair and kissed her neck, while the other ran his warm hands up and down her sides. She smiled and moved her hands to caress in return, receiving a fierce kiss from Aragorn, who pulled her tightly to him.

Opening her eyes and smiling at the half elf, she pushed him back and straddled his hips, moving the egg in its satchel to safety and pulling Legolas close. She kissed first one then the other as two sets of hands now ran along her body, over the fabric of her shirt and then under, tickling the warm skin with nimble fingers.

Passion rose between them and fastenings were soon undone, baring skin to moonlight, hungry eyes and questing mouths. The outside world was forgotten, so to the Quest and their companions, as hearts raced and breathing became difficult. And when their bodies joined, their minds soared together above the clouds, showing each what the other two were feeling, feeding the flames of arousal anew until there was nothing left but love and he pleasure of giving and receiving. When finally they came down from their flight, they lay nestled in each other's arms, floating in a blissful sea of love and contentment. Breathing and heart rates slowed as fingertips ran idly over pebbled skin, and the three lovers sank into sated sleep.

Unbeknownst to the three lovers, vines and branches from nearby trees entwined around them, creating a bower to shield the trio from prying eyes. The softest leaves were arranged beneath then and their blankets were drawn across them to keep the chill of the night away.

In her talan, the Lady Galadriel smiled softly as she turned to her sleeping husband, tracing the beloved features of his face with her fingertips. His eyes regained their focus from the elven sleep, and he smiled up at her and pulled her down for a kiss. Lady Galadriel smiled into his mind, showing him without words what she felt, how much she still desired him after all the centuries they'd spent together. Covers and clothing were quickly thrown to the side, the young trio of lovers were not the only ones who needed to satisfy their need for each other.


	38. A little surprise

Tiny motes of dust floated in the sunbeams filtering through the many woven branches above Natasha, as she stared up at their ceiling. She had been staring for the past several minutes, since she'd woken up in fact, trying to make sense of what she saw around her. She, Aragorn and Legolas had fallen asleep the night before in a tangle of limbs, so wrapped up in each other that they had been completely unaware of the world around them. So much so that they hadn't even noticed the forest rising around them, enclosing them in a thicket of woven branches and leaves, nor the nest of birds that had moved in.

Beside her, Legolas and Aragorn were still oblivious in their elven slumber. Even now, after all the months they'd been friends and companions, it still made her uneasy, seeing them sleep with their eyes open, and she caught herself checking their breathing, that their hearts still beat beneath her ear before she snuggled back down into the warmth of their bedding. Aragorn sighed in his sleep, and a hand ran up her side. Her lovers pressed closer to her, blinking sleep from their eyes.

"Did you sleep well?" Legolas asked, his voice muffled as his mouth was busy pressing feather light kisses along her neck.

"Yes I did. Very well." she replied slyly, forgetting her previous preoccupation. "and you?"

"Oh I slept very well." Legolas grinned, nipping gently at her ear.

"As did I." Aragorn said, his hands wandering over any part of his lovers that he could reach. "And I think I..." He had added, rolling on top of her.

Or tried to at least, until his hair got caught in one of the many branches woven around them. Such a look of confusion came on his face that Natasha had to laugh as Legolas looked up to see what was going on and ended up joining her in laughter as he reached to untangle his husband's locks.

Aragorn rubbing his scalp, glaring up at the branches around them only to gasp and stare at Legolas, whose face was equally shocked.

"Any ideas how that got there? Surely we weren't asleep long enough for the forest to grow up around us..." Natasha chuckled, then stopped seeing the look on their faces. "What is it?"

"We've been given a blessing." Legolas whispered in awe, his fingers reverently touching a golden flower poking through the branches.

"By whom?" Natasha asked, propping herself up on her elbows.

"The forest." was all Aragorn would say, after having a silent conversation with Legolas. "But I believe I was going to do something..." here he smiled cheekily, and bent his head to take her lips in a searing kiss.

Legolas watched, though his mind was only half on the lovely scene in front of him. His mind was awash with so many different questions that he couldn't make sense of. Dearly he wished that he could consult with Lord Elrond, but that was not an option at the moment, perhaps the Lady Galadriel...?

"Come back to us, Greenleaf." Aragorn teased, gently running his fingers over the wood elf's ear, making him shiver.

Legolas' eyes darkened and he seized Aragorn's hand, pulling him roughly forward into a passionate kiss. Natasha sighed dreamily, settling back to watch, her hands wandering aimlessly over the two elves' backs, arms, whatever she could reach. Her breath stopped when they pulled apart and turned their attentions to her. They trailed kisses down either side of her neck and collarbone, pausing every now and then to caress and kiss each other, their minds linked and sharing their joy, as they moved further down her body. Pushing them away, Natasha quickly rolled atop Aragorn, pulling Legolas up for a rough kiss, as hands wandered over every bit of skin that could be reached. Sighs and soft moans fell from parted lips. Until...

"Hullo, Miss Natasha Mr. Strider, sir? Legolas?" came from just outside the entry to their little hideaway. All three froze, one thought on all their minds, do not come into the thicket.

"Yes?" Natasha called, hoping her voice was steady, though her face was red. The silent shaking of her companions' laughter was not helping matters, especially as it sent parts of them rubbing deliciously in certain places.

"Breakfast is waiting. Mr. Merry, Mr. Pippin, do leave some for the rest of us!" Barely audible footsteps hurried off, leaving the three lovers holding their breaths for several moments before dissolving into laughter.

"I suppose we should postpone this to another time." Natasha sighed, running her fingers over Legolas and Aragorn's chest. "At least if we want to have any to eat."

Legolas was about to protest but a loud gurgle from Aragorn's stomach interrupted him, dissolving the trio back into laughter.

"Come, let us feed the future king, before he expires from starvation." Legolas chuckled, pushing gently at the branches still surrounding them. They parted easily, and pulled away, vines and branches disappearing into the surrounding thicket until nothing was left of the nest that had been around them.

As the last branch trailed away, the leaves at its tip caressed Natasha cheek. The tree's presence in her mind was brief but it was so intense she was frozen in place for several moments afterward. She turned wide, questioning eyes to Aragorn and Legolas, but they seemed to not have noticed the brief exchange, concentrating on collecting their clothes and getting dressed. Shaking herself, she gathered her clothes and dressed, carefully swinging the satchel with the precious egg in it over her shoulder. Once everything was in place, she smoothed her hands over her tunic, checking for wrinkles.

"You look beautiful, vanima." Legolas said, kissing her cheek and plucking a wayward leaf out of her hair.

They left the thicket side by side, hands brushing each other's , as they made their way back to the rest of the Fellowship.

"Will you tell us what is in the bag Gandalf gave you?" Aragorn asked, touching the strap lightly.

"Another time. First, let's eat." Natasha grinned, quickening her pace as they reached the pavilion provided for the Fellowship during their stay in the Golden Wood.

The hobbits and Gimli were already well into their breakfasts, while Boromir picked at his. He brightened a bit when Aragorn challenged him to a bit of sparring later in the day, and breakfast became a happy meal, in spite of their grief. Natasha watched Frodo, carefully concealing the fact she was doing so. Besides herself, Frodo had been the hardest hit by Gandalf's death. He appeared to be better than he had been the previous morning, but Natasha had found that Frodo could be quite secretive about his feelings when he wanted to, if he thought other people would lose their good moods because of his bad one. So she watched his eyes, rather than the smile on his face, heeding his body language instead of his laughter.

Breakfast was eaten and cleared away, and the Fellowship slowly trickled off into the surrounding wood, many with elven guides, to explore Lothlorien's capital of Caras Galadhon. Aragorn and Boromir left for their sparring, and Legolas visited with some of the elves in the pavilion before he too trickled out. Left alone, Natasha sat quietly for a few moments before returning to the thicket they had slept in the night before.

Laying herself down on her bedroll, she stared up at the sky as her hands absently caressed the egg in its satchel. Her grief, which had been bottled up until now, was finally let loose. Tears fell as she curled around the satchel. Her mind was consumed with her grief, and she was tossed violently on a stormy sea of anguish and despair. The pain of her loss, of the mental link between teacher and student suddenly torn asunder, of a mentor and dear friend, shook her body, stealing her breath and making her feel as if surely she would break apart at any given moment.

Completely unaware of the outside world, Natasha did not notice the egg in its satchel had started rocking. A crack appeared along its side from which a beam of golden light poured forth, seeming to widen the crack until the egg split and the tiny dragon within crawled out, stretching his body cat-like, fanning his wings dry. It took several moments for his eyes to adjust once again to being used, but when he could finally focus, he turned his gaze on the huddled form Natasha presented. He sighed gently and wedged his head under her arm, nudging her cheek as he reached out with his mind to gently brush against hers.

She jerked back, eyes wide as she took in the newly hatched dragon. But a soft smile of wonder slowly spread across her face and she opened her arms to him, and he slipped into them, pressing tightly against her body, his mind thrumming within her own, sending warmth and comfort, calming her until finally, exhausted, she fell into a deep, dreamless sleep, the dragon watching over her.

_:Sleep little one, for this will be a big day for the both of us.:_


	39. Revelations

It was a few hours later when Natasha awoke, feeling refreshed and ready to face the day. Beside her, still curled up under her arm, the hatched dragon watched their surroundings, eyes flitting this way and that as it took in everything. One eye fixed on her, and she felt him gently brush against her mind, seeking entry.

: _I trust you slept well, Natasha?:_  he asked, when granted entrance. _:I managed to keep you from being disturbed a few times, but I was afraid that perhaps one of them had interrupted your rest.:_

"I slept quite well, thank you. But didn't you say you wouldn't be hatching for a couple more days yet"

: _I felt your grief through our bond. I felt it would be better to hatch early than to try to comfort you from within the confines of my egg. I found that the Elves I lived with, responded better when there was something physical to touch, to cuddle. I thought perhaps humans might be similar.:_

Natasha nodded with a smile and sat up. The dragon climbed into her lap and curled into a ball, keeping one eye always on her face. Gazing down into the eye, Natasha felt as though she were looking into the heart of a nebula, swirling clouds of different colors flooded her vision, inviting her to free fall into their depths. Pulling her gaze away, the dragon's body proved to be no less mesmerizing. His opalescent hide sparkled and shimmered in the midday sun. His fore limbs proved to be more like arms than legs, each claw being very hand like. Natasha watched him as he delicately plucked a blade of grass and twisted it into an intricate knot as he continued to speak.

: _We should decide how best to reveal me to your companions. The dragons of the enemy seem to be their only experience of my kind and I'd rather not end up with an arrow in my hide.:_

A rustling came among the branches of the thicket, and branches were parted to reveal Legolas and Aragorn. They froze when they saw the tiny dragon nestled in Natasha's lap, their eyes going wide with shock and confusion as their mouths working soundlessly.

Sighing, the dragon pulled himself out of the comfortable nest of Natasha's lap, and stood looking up at the two elves. He studied them for a moment, and then bowed deeply, speaking into their minds.

_:Greetings, son of Thranduil, and son of Arathorn and Elrond. I am called Kirigan. It is a pleasure to finally make your acquaintance. I'm afraid our friend Gandalf hasn't been terribly honest with any of you, though I won't scold him for it as it has kept me safe all these years. Please have a seat, Natasha and I were just about to discuss how best it would be tell the rest of the fellowship of my arrival.:_

The two elves sank rather ungracefully to their knees, twin thumps the only sounds they made. Natasha studied their faces anxiously, seeing the fear, confusion, betrayal and finally anger flit across their faces.

"This is what was in the satchel Gandalf entrusted to me." Natasha started, showing them the two halves of the dragon egg. They were heavy and dull now that the dragon...Kirigan no longer lay within. "He hatched only a few hours ago."

 _:Though I am much older than either of you, and your father's combined.:_  Kirigan added, a soft warning clear in his voice.

"Gandalf would never have carried something so vile." Aragorn protested vehemently, gathering his breath to continue.

"You're calling me a liar?" Natasha asked, arcing an eyebrow dangerously, her voice very close to ice.

Aragorn's breath left him in a rush and he stared at Natasha stopped, uncertain how to continue, and if he should. It was Legolas who answered, "Natasha, the dragon has clearly bewitched you, even from within the egg. There is no good in these creatures. You know of the dragon Smaug and how he devastated my people and others through the years of his reign of terror. Please come away with us now, we shall return and deal with this...creature"

"Are you then saying that I've been bewitched as well, young prince?" came the voice of Lady Galadriel as she entered the thicket.

"My lady...we must-" Legolas protested, but was stopped by the harsh look from the Lady of the Wood.

"I can personally vouch for this particular dragon. He was a dear friend before he went to egg, so many millenia ago." Galadriel smiled down at the dragon, bowing her head in greeting. "Welcome to Lothlorien, Kirigan. You have been greatly missed."

_:And missed a great deal, it seems. Did you say millenia? I hadn't realized it was that long. Course Gandalf never did tell me what year it was. Never told me much of besides the basics, so I never really felt the need to hatch, cunning old codger.:_

Galadriel smiled and sank to the ground near Natasha, slowly reaching a hand towards Kirigan. he met her half way, touching her fingertips with his nose and allowing her hand to glide over his sleek head. She scratched at the base of his skull and his eyes closed in contentment as a strange rumbling sound filled the thicket. Kirigan continued his tale, his voice soft and yet deep in their minds.

 _:Gandalf found my egg nigh on a century ago. And glad I am that he did. The area I had thought safe several thousand years ago, is now riddled with orcs. I should have chosen a higher nest to egg.:_ he snorted, sending two puffs of dark grey smoke onto the grass, startling everyone. _:Still, Gandalf found me and has kept me safe all these years. He's told me a bit about the world as it is now, though never enough to make me want to leave my egg, crafty old bugger. Now you two, pay attention.:_

One eye fixed on Aragorn and Legolas, and theirs glazed over Aragorn's and Legolas' eyes glazed over as if they had fallen in reverie, but Natasha saw Kirigan show them the history that they had never been taught. Of the time when dragons and elves had lived and worked together, teaching the race of men when they came and how they had all fought together to keep Middle Earth safe, until finally they were shown the final memories, as the dragons of Illuvatar were forced to withdraw from the world, and to hide, as the greater numbers and ruthlessness of the Enemy's dragons drove them into hiding, and finally into near extinction save for himself and those currently being held by an unknown captor in an unknown location. The elves had experienced great pain with each withdrawal, each death, losing friends and companions of many centuries, until finally the pain became to great and they chose to no longer speak of it to anyone, nearly a century before Legolas' birth. And Men? The memories of Men are short and they soon forgot there had ever been two kinds of dragons. They feared anything that looked like one, slaying all they could in their ignorance.

Silence reigned in the thicket as this history was absorbed. Tears streaked down Galadriel's cheeks but a smile graced her lips.

"There are more? My heart sings for you."

 _:As does mine to lay eyes once again on you, golden one.:_  Kirigan replied slyly, with a sound like a cat's purr rolling in his throat.

"Stop flirting with my wife, dragon." came the voice of Lord Celeborn as he too join them in the glen, though the smile on his face belied the sternness of his words. "You know it's no use."

 _:Celeborn! You old fox. Wife? Ha! How long did it take you to catch her?:_  Kirigan's eyes shone and whirled silver and gold in his joy.

The three lovers were soon forgotten as Kirigan, Celeborn and Galadriel reminisced on old times together, back when the world was younger, the days brighter and the future a distant thought. Eventually, after many detours, the conversation returned once again to their current dilemma. They still had to reveal to Kirigan's existence to the rest of the Fellowship, though it was generally agreed that the secret would not be revealed outside Lothlorien for the time being.

"Perhaps some of the old ones could be persuaded to share their memories. It would be painful but it may also bring a measure of healing to their hearts for the telling, especially when they are told that a dragon is back among us." Celeborn thought aloud. No one had a better suggestion.

So it was agreed. The formal presentation to the fellowship would be in a fortnight after many stories and histories had been discussed at, and after, the evening meal. Clapping his hands in satisfaction, Celeborn took a moment to look around him, taking note of the bedrolls. Rolling his eyes, his hands landed on his hips as he turned to face Natasha, Legolas and Aragorn.

"Surely you are not planning on spending all of your nights here? I understand the need for privacy, but this is a bit much. I'll arrange for you to have a  _talan_  for the duration of your stay. You are here to rest, and sleeping on the forest floor, even a forest such as this is not the most comfortable."

And with that, he marched away, an elf-lord on a mission, muttering about crazy grandchildren, their human lovers and not using beds that had been provided for them. Lady Galadriel watched him leave with no small amount of amusement, before turning her attention back to the three that had so vexed her husband. She studied them with knowing eyes, before speaking.

"I felt the forest awakening last night. Did you feel it? It has not done so in many hundreds of years." she searched their faces, betraying none of her amusement as they turned red with embarrassment, Aragorn and Legolas glancing uncertainly at Natasha.

Kirigan snorted and chuffed with laughter, a wave of affection flooding through all their minds, before he finally withdrew, and pulled himself out of Natasha's lap with a gentle shake of his whole body.

 _:I find I am very hungry, after being in the egg for so long. And now that I know that Natasha will be well taken care of in my absence, I will go hunt and return before sundown.:_ He said, launching into the air.

"But won't you be seen?" Legolas asked. "It would not do for anyone to see you before even the first stories have been told."

 _:Your concern is appreciated but here...look!_ : Kirigan commanded, and with a shimmer of his scales, he vanished from sight. Aragorn and Legolas gasped and scanned the glen for any sign of the dragon, Lady Galadriel merely rolled her eyes.

"Still ever the show-off." she muttered, her eyes flitting about the glen as well.

"Behind you, and to your left. Third branch up." Natasha finally took pity on her companions. Kirigan's invisibility could not affect her bond with him and she had tracked him through his flight to the specified branch.

 _:Well done.:_ Kirigan cheered, becoming visible once again. _:Worry not that I will be seen before the time is right. All will be as we have planned it.:_  And with that he took off into the canopy, and vanished once again from sight.

"Well, I suppose that is my cue to leave as well." Galadriel sighed and rose gracefully. "Celeborn tells me that your talan is ready for you when you wish to claim it. Do claim it, he will worry at you until you do."

With those parting words, she left, as silently as the barest of whispers through the leaves. Aragorn and Legolas stared at the space where she had left, silent and alone in their thoughts, minds still reeling from what had just been revealed to them. Natasha watched them nervously, fidgeting where she sat.

"I did not know what it was that Gandalf had given me." she said finally, unable to bear the silence any longer. "I only found out yesterday when Lady Galadriel told me. I did not keep it secret from you. I truly did not know."

"We do not doubt your words, meleth." Aragorn said with a sigh and sat beside, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. "It is just difficult to believe that so much of our history has been kept from us, has been taken from us."

"Sauron has much to answer for." Legolas agreed, stroking a hand through her hair. Natasha leaned into the touch, her eyes closing in contentment and relief. "This does however complicate things somewhat." he continued with a smile.

"Oh? How so?" Aragorn asked, raising his head to look at his husband.

"With that dragon around and bound to Natasha, it will be very difficult to do much more than this." Legolas grinned and planted a searing kiss on Natasha's lips.

Moaning softly, she opened to him only to growl with frustration as Kirigan chuckled in her head.

 _:I will do my best to stay out of the way, young ones. I have never stood in the way of young love before, nor will I do so now. Simply ask me to leave and I will do so.:_  the dragon said before leaving her head completely, the barest of hums in her mind letting her know that he was safe and well, giving her the privacy she...they craved.

With a chuckle, Aragorn pushed off the ground and held his hand out for Natasha, pulling her to her feet.

"I suppose we should take Grandfather's advice and sleep in the  _talan_  during our stay. It will certainly guarantee us some privacy."

They set about clearing their little hideaway, with much bumping and stolen, breathless kisses along the way, and made their way to their talan, thankfully not too far away. Kirigan did not interrupt them again, nor did anyone else disturb them for the rest of the afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note on pronunciation:  
> Kirigan is pronounced Keer-ih-gun, with a rolling of the r, and a very short ih sound.


	40. Lost Histories Regained

A fortnight later….

The appointed hour came slowly for the three lovers, who watched all faces anxiously as the stories of the old ones were told. At first, the rest of the Fellowship did not know what to make of these stories, though quickly confusion (the hobbits) and disbelief (Boromir and Gimli) registered on their faces. But this too soon faded, as the stories unfolded.

In the beginning, there had been hesitation and sadness on behalf of the older ones, reluctant to open wounds not quite healed even by the passage of so much time, but as the eyes of the younglings lit up in wonder, and disbelief left the eyes of the not so young, their voices gained strength, and they found that in the sharing, there was indeed healing. Soon the only stories that could be heard in the evenings, and even into the day's activities, were those stories of dragons and their riders, daring feats on the wing, and vanquishing the servants of the Enemy in blazing fire.

Mementoes were soon retrieved from near-sacred hiding places and displayed for all to see, further bolstering the reality of the stories. Silver necklaces inlaid with gleaming dragonscale of a million different colors; swords, shields and armor forged in the heat of a dragon's fire, unbreakable, impenetrable, and never dull.

And most precious of all, the dragon gems. These luminous jewels shone radiantly in the hands of their keepers. Light and memory, violent emotion and serenity, encapsulating the very essence of magick itself, so it could be admired and experienced, if briefly, by all. The dragons' pride and joy, they had taken great care and time in each fashioning. Rolled around within their mouths, thousands upon thousands of layers, much as the oyster fashions the pearl. Many held tales behind their creation, but some were created simply for the joy therein.

There was the stone containing the tale of the dragon and the rider who had flown for seven days and nights, traversing the entirety of Arda, to deliver a message to a human king, whose name had been long forgotten among Men, and even only a few of the elves remembered. The stone had been shaped and colored to match the color of the kind's standard, shining with the brightness of stars.

Another gem held the story of the dragon that had stolen into the dark citadel of the Enemy to retrieve her rider, but too late and had instead saved the child who now told the tale with tearful eyes. This stone had been formed shortly after the death of the rider, and glittered dimly in the fire. The dragon had chosen to follow her Rider into the Halls of Mandos, to await the Second Song and reshaping of the world.

Then there were the stones fashioned in times of pure joy, hatching of a new clutch of dragons, the joining of a dragon and rider, or simply for the joy of creation. These were the brightest of all the dragon gems, each and all beautiful to behold.

When finally came the time to reveal Kirigan, many had already guessed at the return of their long-ago ally; had boasted the Enemy best beware. And their enthusiasm had not dimmed upon seeing how small and how few Kirigan was. Elves, being immortal, could afford to wait for the dragon to grow and if one had managed to escape the massacre, surely others had escaped as well.

The Fellowship, being the first to be introduced to Kirigan, had taken little convincing, after the many hours of stories, and physical evidence of friendship between the two races. The hobbits, in particular, upon seeing how small Kirigan actually was, relaxed fully and welcomed him into their group. They of course, had been expecting a dragon on the scale of Smaug, having heard Bilbo's tales since they were young hobbit lads.

"But this is much easier to get used to, I think." Sam commented, as he watched Kirigan make images out of his smoke for their entertainment, his hand itching to touch the dragon until finally Kirigan simply moved under the hobbit's hand and settled the matter. "We will get to see him grow and become accustomed to his size a little at a time."

"Yes, it would have been rather overwhelming to have a full sized dragon thrust upon us all of a sudden." Pippin agreed, puffing smoke rings along with the dragon.

Gimli, whose father had been driven from the Lonely Mountain by the dragon Smaug, and part of the original expedition to reclaim the mountain, had had mixed feelings upon meeting Kirigan. But as the night progressed, he too relaxed. He and Kirigan were discussing metal- and jewel-smithing as the dragon entertained the hobbits with his smoke images. Already, they were planning to forge something together when all this was over, the dragon had been a very ardent smith when he had first been in Middle Earth, he thought perhaps he could teach the dwarf a thing or two, and perhaps learn something in return. No dragon had ever worked with a dwarf before, the dwarves preferring to live deep inside their mountains at the time of the dragons, and the dragons preferring to live where there is open sky.

Boromir's reaction was perhaps the greatest surprise to them all. He had welcomed the dragon with a whoop and up-thrust fist, claiming he had known that at least one dragon had escaped; from the very moment the stories had begun to be told. He had only been slightly deterred when he had truly seen how small Kirigan was, though he quickly regained momentum, dreaming aloud how quickly they could thwart the Enemy now that they had dragonfire on the wing.

"Think of it." He proclaimed. "The Enemy's army is several thousand deep and with one fell swoop, half of it is gone up in flames." He crowed in triumph of the vision he was creating in his head. "Aragorn, when we reach the White City, we will have to build a home for our friend here. Our ally cannot be allowed to sleep in the cold. What kind of home to dragons like? Do they like caves or would a hall be more suitable?" he had then joined Kirigan and Gimli to discuss the matter in greater depth.

"Why is it that some men seem to take such pleasure in battle?" Natasha muttered, from her place with her head on Aragorn's shoulder. Kirigan's amusement tickled along their bond, as he showed her some of the homes the dwarf and human were imagining for him.

"I guess, because their lives are so short, great feats in battle, made into song, is a way to ensure a sort of immortality." Legolas mused, fussing with her hair, trying to get a braid to behave the way he wanted it to.

Natasha thought on this, reminded once again, that she was very human, very mortal. Her lovers would, if they lived through the war that was coming, live to watch her grow old and die. Her heart grew heavy and she closed her eyes against the pain of leaving them. Sure they had only admitted their love for each other a few short months ago, but they had been friends for over a year now. She knew that they would be hurt when it was finally her time to go. And she didn't want that. She…a sharp pain akin to a whack upside the head snapped her out of her musings.

 _:Stop thinking on things that may never come to pass.:_  Kirigan scolded her, his eyes whirling red and black in anger when she looked in his direction.  _"Enjoy the moments you are given today, and don't worry about tomorrow, for tomorrow may never come."_  There was a hint of some underlying sadness behind his words, but Kirigan closed off the link before she could look closer at it.  _:Later, I will show you. But not now. Enjoy this moment. There may not be many more.:"_

Natasha shook her head, earning a tsk of displeasure from Legolas as she undid all his hard work, and flowers fell from her hair. The night was drawing on, and new songs could be heard, replacing the grieving songs for Mithrandir with ones of hope, now that a dragon had returned. The hobbits slowly retired to their beds, followed by Boromir, who was still dreaming up a suitable residence for Kirigan in Minas Tirith. Gimli was the last to go to bed, but only because Kirigan fell asleep mid-sentence, much to the dwarf's amusement.

"Well he is only a fortnight old, Gimli." Natasha defended her pairbond with a smile, as she wrapped him up in a blanket and lifted him into her arms. "And he's had a long day."

The dwarf smiled and bid them good night, and she, Aragorn and Legolas, made their way up to their talan, where she laid Kirigan on a special bed that had been given to them by the Lord and Lady.

Settling cross-legged on the bed, Natasha watched as Legolas and Aragorn readied for bed.

"The hobbits took it rather well." She mused.

"Gimli's face was something to behold though." Legolas chuckled. "Did you see how far his jaw dropped?"

 _:Hobbits are remarkably adaptable little creatures. And very trusting. I remember meeting a few of their ancestors when I was just a hatchling…the first time of course, they were wandering nomads at the time, hadn't even learned how to dig their holes yet. And they learned rather quickly after being shown the basics. But they have always shown good sense, and have been able to feel the truth of things even from very early on. I am pleased to see that it has carried to this day. Humans used to be the same way…until the met Melkor. Much of their innocence was after that meeting. And then again, after Sauron rose to power, with his gifts as Annatar:._  Kirigan yawned, as he turned in place and fell back asleep.

Aragorn grunted in agreement, a frown marring his features. The mention of the Enemy had brought him crashing down from the slight euphoria of the evening's earlier hours. He fought briefly with himself, but duty finally won out.

"I suppose we should determine our course from here out. We cannot remain in Lothlorien indefinitely, much as we might wish." Aragorn sighed, heaving himself up off the bed and over to a map laid out on a table, feeling the weight of his destiny. "Gandalf did not discuss the path with me, beyond the Misty Mountains. It is weak of me, but I crave his guidance."

To hide his shame, he focused intently on the map. Natasha walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her cheek against his broad shoulders. Legolas joined them, encircling both in his arms. "Gandalf chose you to lead us." Natasha soothed. "He saw in you the strength that we all see, but you refuse to believe is there. Whatever you choose, we will follow you."

"She's right Aragorn. Even Boromir believes in what you are." Legolas added. "How many times must people say you are worthy before you believe it?"

A soft snore was the only other answer in the room, and the three lovers turned to fondly smile at the small dragon sleeping on his pillowed bed.

"We should be heading to bed as well." Natasha sighed. "The path may be clearer with daylight and rest."

Candles were blown out and the whisper of soft sheets being pulled back was all that could be heard in the darkness as the three of them climbed into bed, limbs becoming entangled as they settled into sleep.

Across the room, one nebula-like eye opened and peered at the trio.

_:We too must decide our course shortly, my Rider. Our path will not follow the Fellowship's for very much longer. I only hope our absence will not be too sorely missed.:_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note regarding the dragon gems: they cannot be used to do magick. Collecting a great number of these, and destroying them would not release the magick used to create them. The "magick encapsulated" and felt by the holder is simply a feeling of connectedness that all magical beings, elves, dragons, magic users, feel with the source of all life, all magick. Magick in this case, is, for lack of a better term, like the Force. All things are connected to it, but not all things can feel it without some sort of assistance.


	41. The Lady's Mirror

It was the middle of the night when Natasha awoke. Beside her, Legolas and Aragorn lay quietly, their eyes glazed over in elven reverie, and on his pillow, Kirigan slept soundly. Stretching her senses for what had awakened her, she found only peace in the forest. Shrugging, she tried to settle back to sleep, but gave up after minutes that felt like hours passed by, feeling that something was pulling her. Slipping carefully from the bed, she padded barefoot out of their talan, taking the spiraling staircase down to the forest floor, letting the pull guide her through the forest, until finally she stopped at the top of the stairs leading down into Lady Galadriel's garden.

In the garden below, stood Frodo before the Lady Galadriel. The moon provided the only light to see by, and yet Natasha could clearly see a small fountain to one side of the pair, gleaming water rippling as though it had recently been disturbed. They were speaking in low voices, barely a murmur to Natasha's ears. Frodo held out his hand to the elf-lady, and she approached, reaching for what he held. Natasha caught a glimpse of gold and saw the longing in Lady Galadriel's eyes, and she knew it was the One Ring that Frodo was offering.

"What is he doing?" Natasha wondered to herself, shocked beyond all belief. The fate of the One Ring had been decided at the Council of Elrond…or so she had thought. 

She watched as the Lady changed before the frightened hobbit, becoming taller, more beautiful and more terrible in mere moments. Frodo stood his ground, offering the One Ring to her, but finally Lady Galadriel defeated her longing, and returned to herself, turning her back on Frodo and the One Ring. There were more hushed words and then Frodo hurried out of the garden, rushing past Natasha hiding behind a bush. 

Natasha watched Frodo until he disappeared among the trees, before she turned back to see Lady Galadriel sink to the ground beside the fountain. Hurrying from her hiding place, she was soon beside the fallen elf, and as she placed her hand on the Lady's shoulder, she was greeted with a small smile. 

"Suilad, Natasha." She said weakly. "You have seen me have my triumph over that accursed thing. Long had I desired it, and now, I have passed the test put before me. .Frodo still has the Ring. And now you see she who will return to the West, much diminished and humbled by the courage and sacrifice of a hobbit." She chuckled wanly to herself.

"Humbled perhaps, Lady, but in no way diminished. You are as strong, and regal as you were before this night." Natasha replied as she helped the Lady rise.

"Maybe you are right. But nonetheless I do still have some small power here." Lady Galadriel replied, patting Natasha's hand. "Would you look in my mirror? There are perhaps things that you need to see in it, that no one can say."

Natasha hesitated for but a moment before peering over the lip of the fountain Lady Galadriel indicated with her outstretched hand, her other resting lightly on the small of Natasha's back.

For a few seconds she saw only the reflected stars above their heads. Then the water shimmered and images began to appear. She saw herself and her brother in the Med-Station, tending to patients. She saw the locals trying to find her after they found the jeep totaled, following the strange tracks leading away from the wreck, but stopped short of the edge of the forest. A few braved the forest but came out very quickly, too frightened by the local legends to go much further.

She saw the dragons. Wreathed in chains, they lay in anguish, no longer able to feel the outside world, to reach out as they had before to her, and to any other that might listen. Their wounds bled openly and their hides bore the marks of many burns.

"I will find you and free you." She vowed, her heart tearing as witness to their torment. And the water shimmered.

Again she saw herself, this time being carried by the orcs and dumped into the clearing where she had first entered Middle Earth, what seemed like many ages ago. There was light and the orcs were no more. But a man she had never seen before stood in their place surveying the damage. He hobbled closer to her, his red robes swirling about his feet. He was dangerously thin and then…he wasn't. Before her eyes, he changed into a tall young man, good looking with silver touching his temples. His robes fit him perfectly and his hands, though still gnarled and bony, were strong, where before they had appeared to be weak and shaking.

Natasha watched as he spoke to her unconscious form, words she could not hear, before he touched the base of her throat lightly, a red dot of light erupting, then quickly fading, and the red-robed one disappeared. The water shimmered. 

She was following the path of an oddly colored robin, darkness and dread following wherever it went. Upon closer inspection however, she discovered it was no bird, but an illusion to disguise the red-robed one as he followed Natasha's trail into Lothlorien and watched her through the trees. She heard a gasp and a scream of fury, and she was pulled away from the mirror.

"We cannot let him see anymore than he already has. How could I have been so stupid as to let something as vile as he slip through my defenses!  _Kirigan!_ " Lady Galadriel called both in voice and mind, as she pulled Natasha behind her, away from the fountain and farther into the garden.

In almost the blink of an eye, the dragon was hovering over them.

_:I heard you waken and followed you.:_  He explained quickly to Natasha. : _What has happened?:_

"A tracking spell has been alerting another to Natasha's whereabouts. Quite possibly, the one who is holding your kin hostage. He has followed Natasha into the Wood. I can strengthen my defenses but until we remove the spell, he will always know where she is. I require your assistance. Shield my magick from being discovered. It would not do to have our sabotage discovered too soon."

: _Easily granted.:_ Kirigan hissed angrily and landed on Natasha shoulders, curling himself protectively around her neck.

Together, the Lady and Kirigan worked as quickly as they could to remove the spell, but in trying to avoid detection, this ended up taking several minutes of intense concentration. By the end, Natasha's neck ached from supporting the suddenly very heavy and heaving Kirigan, and the Lady Galadriel was several shades too pale, and covered in a fine sheen of sweat.

"Here," Natasha said, as she eased the Lady onto a nearby bench, and reaching out with her mind. "Take what you need from me."

"No child." Lady Galadriel said gently, pushing her away. "You will need all the strength you have and more to fight this evil man, if a man he may be called. Here is Celeborn to help me to bed."

And of course, the Lady was right, for Celeborn stood behind Natasha, his face grave and he took his wife into his arms, wrapping a blanket around her.

"You must leave." Galadriel said once she had assured her husband she would be alright. "You must fly from here for I do not know for how long our deception will remain unnoticed. If he comes looking for you here, he must not find either of you."

"But can't I…" Natasha tried to argue, her eyes involuntarily straying back towards the talan she shared with Aragorn and Legolas.

Galadriel's eyes softened and she paused thoughtfully. "Tomorrow, you must go. Say your goodbyes now. Celeborn will see that all is ready for you when you are ready to depart. But do not tarry long, Natasha. We do not know how long our deception will remain unnoticed. How long he will wait before tracking you again. We must take advantage while we may." She paused and caressed Natasha's cheek with the back of her fingers.

"You are very dear to my grandson and his mate, the young prince. If I could keep you from harm by keeping you here until all this is over; if I could somehow spare you this fight, I would without a second thought. But this is your battle, and I believe in you. I will see you again before you depart, but for now, go to them." Kirigan slipped from Natasha's neck into the Lady's waiting arms, and curled into a tired, sleepy ball. He had had the better part of the magick work, shielding was by far the easier of the two tasks, but draining nonetheless. Natasha hesitated, unwilling to leave her pairbond in such a state.

: _Go. I will rest with Celeborn and Galadriel. There is still much we need to catch up on. And besides,:_ Kirigan chuffed. : _I don't think you'd want me around for all of your goodbyes.:_

With a tearful smile and nod, Natasha turned and ran out of the garden and did not stop until she had burst through the door of the talan she shared with her lovers.


	42. Fireleaf

Outside the border of Lothlorien, a fine blanket of snow covered the ground. By the hobbits' guess it was early February, Shire calendar, though one certainly couldn't tell looking around the Golden Wood. There, through the will and power of the Lady, summer's warmth never left the trees and the smell of wild flowers clung to the wind.

Nestled in Natasha's hood, Kirigan lay curled around her neck, the tip of his nose barely peeking out into the cold air. The cloak, one of many gifts from the galadhrim, was lightweight and very warm, and Natasha would not have felt the cold, even were Kirigan to vacate his position. She was having great difficulty remaining awake, with the rhythm of the horse's steady pace. He too was a gift from Lothlorien, Starwind being his name. One of their fastest horses, the stable hand had assured both her and the Lady. Swift, sure footed, and intelligent, Starwind was a prime example of an elven horse.

They had been riding for two days, barely stopping for food and water, in fear of a pursuit that, so far, had not shown itself. The rush following the discovery of the tracking spell on her had long ago worn off, and now with the ground passing beneath them in a blur, her mind had wandered in and out of daydreams for the better part of the last day or so. Most often her thoughts returned to her lovers who had remained with the Fellowship.

They had been understandably upset after learning of the danger she, they had all been in during the last few months. It galled to think all the careful planning they had done to avoid detection had been for naught. That the spell had escaped even Gandalf's detection did not take the sting away. And they had argued with Lady Galadriel's decision to send Natasha west in search of the dragons on her own. But in the end, it was for nothing. The Lady's decision, back by Kirigan, was upheld and Natasha had been given provisions, set on a horse and now here she was.

They had tried to hide their fear from her, but their last private moments had felt just a little too desperate for her not to notice. But when the Fellowship had gathered to bid her farewell, they had stood tall and unblinking, strong for the littlest members...and for each other.

The hobbits had tearfully hugged her. Even Gimli had shed a few tears. Boromir had bid her farewell, a kissed cheek and quick embrace, before he too viciously rubbed his eyes and returned to the line. Their friendship had grown since the days in Rivendell, though one could not say they were brother and sister. When it came time for her to leave, she was escorted to the borders by a patrol of march wardens. She had not looked back, and it had broke her heart.

Now, many miles away, Natasha wished more than ever that she could turn the horse back to the Golden Wood, and forget that any of this had ever happened. That there were no dragons that needed rescuing, no Ring to be destroyed. That she, Aragorn and Legolas could simply live out their lives contentedly. But none of these would have been real. And besides, by now, the Fellowship would also have moved on, taking boats down the Anduin, past the Argonath, and taking the eastern shore on to Mordor, and ultimately Mount Doom.

And for her and Kirigian, well now they were coming up on the edges of Fangorn Forest, it's trees towering ominously over them. Reaching out with her mind, she managed to contact another intelligent mind, but could make no sense of it. It was like nothing she had ever touched before. No elf, nor man, certainly not a hobbit or a dwarf. Orc minds did not have the same depth and vibrancy. What was it?

_:Not dragons either.:_ Kirigan said with a yawn, his kaleidoscopic eyes whirling green and blue with curiosity. _:I don't think I've sensed that kind of mind in nearly... Well it was a long time even before I went to egg. But surely they've all gone by now.:_

This last he said almost to himself, as his thoughts turned inward. Finally, her own curiosity got the better of her.

"Who do you think it is, Kir?" She asked, giving him a nudge with her cheek, but he was too involved in his own argument to hear her.

_:It can't be ents. Surely not. They went looking for their females back when I was first hatched. And judging by the state of this forest, they couldn't have found them. From what I heard, the entwives valued order to their forests. But if these are ents, they might remember dragons. They may also remember if any have passed in the last few hundred years.:_ He sighed.

"Do you think they would help us? Perhaps they've seen something."

_:Hmm? Oh, it couldn't hurt to ask, though it may be difficult to find one amongst all the trees. Kirigan's mind voice was just a little nervous. And I'm not very enthusiastic about going in among them. They're angry about something.:_

"That's the trees?!" Her voice came out in an embarrassing squeak. True, she had felt the anger, and had attributed it to the creature within. The trees in Rivendell, and even Mirkwood had not projected emotions like this.

_:These are quite a bit older than the trees of Rivendell or Mirkwood. These are much older, remnants of a great forest that stretched to the sea in the west and to mountains far to the east, east even of the Dark Lands. Much of it was destroyed in the battles against Sauron's master, back in the First Age, before even the elves were awake. But why are they so angry?:_

"Should we risk going in? I'd rather not anger them further. But-" Natasha replied, her gaze turning east along the forest perimeter. "This is the way. We may even have to venture inside, whether we wish to or not."

Kirigan hummed in agreement, his wings shifting restlessly. : _It does feel that way, doesn't it? Isengard is on the other side of the forest. And I do not believe Saruman has any knowledge of my kin. If he did, Gandalf would most certainly not have escaped alive. He paused in thought. I don't think the trees will cause us harm. I believe they are angered at the treatment of their kindred on the far side at the hands of the white wizard...we should be safe...provided we don't start any fires.:_

Natasha dismounted and patted Starwind fondly. She pulled the packs off his back, groaned as she settled their weight on her shoulders. Whatever else the Lothlorien elves were, light packers they were not.

"Thank you, Starwind, for carrying us this far. But the way forward is too dangerous for you. Return home, with our thanks." She turned his head north, towards home.

He trotted a small distance away, but stopped and started grazing, ears trained on her. Hands on her hips, Natasha sighed and followed, repeating her instructions. Again Starwind trotted away a small distance, and again stopped to graze, all the while watching her. Sighing in frustration, Natasha turned back to the forest, Kirigan chuckling in her ear.

_:Well he showed you. Tell me, how are you going to be queen, when you can't even get a horse to listen to you_?:

"Queen?!" Natasha croaked. "What are you talking about?"

_:Surely you didn't think that Aragorn would simply let you go after he becomes King? He will need an heir at some point, something Legolas can't provide him, nor would Legolas like to be called Queen, I think. That leaves you as the most likely candidate.:_

"I'm not going to be queen." Natasha said firmly. "Even if I wanted to be Aragorn's queen, do you really think the people of Gondor would let him marry a witch, cause that's what they called me."

_:They wouldn't dare. At least not to your face. And besides, I will be with you. Don't you want to be Aragorn and Legolas's mate?:_

"It's not that I don't want to. It just seems there's too much against me. I wouldn't want to bring trouble for Aragorn. He's going to have enough trouble when he takes the crown. The kingdom is a mess."

As they reached the tree line, Natasha hesitated. The forest was dark, even on the mid afternoon sun. Suddenly, a push from behind sent her stumbling forward into the trees. Starwind stood gazing serenely at her, before he pushed past her into the forest, waiting just within the tree line.

_:I think you're being told where you can shove your concern.:_ Kirigan's smug smile was easily felt over their bond.

"I guess. Alright, Starwind. But don't say I didn't warn you." She took the reins and led the way further into the forest.

They hiked for what seemed like hours, and yet still there was no sign of their quarry. Finding an ent amongst the trees was very much like trying to find the proverbial needle in a haystack. The sun had already begun its descent in the western skies, leaving much of the forest in darkness when they finally stopped to rest.

"I think we should perhaps stop here to rest. We'll have to eat lembas tonight, I think. I'd rather not anger the trees with a fire." Natasha said.

"Thaaaat woooould be a wiiiise decision." A plodding voice came from above. The tree to which she had just tied Starwind's reins stretched long branch like arms and rootlike legs before settling them with a gentle, yet curious stare

"Yooooou….are no….orc." it finally said. "Shhhhhheeee …is not…an orc." He turned to the trees around them. The creaking and cracking that had followed them with every step suddenly ceased

"No…no I'm not an orc." Natasha replied, while Kirigan nodded vigorously. "What is that?" she whispered to the dragon.

_:That would be an ent.:_ Kirigan whispered back, even though none could hear him unless he wanted them to.

"Why….are you here in this forest….little….?" the ent asked, bending his head down to hear her.

"Human. I'm a human. And I'm looking for someone." Natasha stammered.

The tree tilted his head to the side and studied her. "I don't recall….hooom…. humans having a…. dragon's head." _I'm not attached to her._ Kirigan protested, hopping off her shoulder and hovering over her head.

"Ahhhh." the ent said, nodding in satisfaction. "So there are….dragons still….around."

_:We never left. Just killed off.:_ Kirigan snorted, landing back on Natasha's shoulder.

"Yessss, hooom, neeeews of the maaaaaasscre reached us eeeeeveeen here. Hoorible, Weeee share yoooour pain. Weeee tooooo have looooost much. Hooooom, what's…..this?" the ent paused, listening to the trees as he swayed in place. "The trees…..say that there are…others near…by."

Perking up, Natasha and Kirigan shared a glance before looking eagerly up at the ent. "Really? Do they know where?"

"Hooom….they say….the dragons…..are being held…..further to the…..west…in a cave. Their rooooots can taste the magic. It…is….half…. a day's walk from here….hooom. For ….an ent….that is. But….I would not advise…you to go there…little human. The Red One...does not….like...visitors."

"But we must, if we are to free them."

"Ah that would be...a glorious day, when...dragons fly the skies again. Theeeeey kept the orcs from felling our...forests. But, I fear...yoooou are toooo feeew."

"We have to try." She paused. "Could you not show us the way...you never told us your name."

"Noor have you...but, naaaames have such power."

"What may we call you then? I am called Natasha, and he is Kirigan."

"And yooooour companion?"

"Oh! this is Starwind." The horse stomped and snorted, not liking this tree-being. Trees should not move, and certainly should not talk, in his humble opinion. But very rarely did anyone ask him for it.

"The elders caaaaallll me Fireleaf…The Red One helped with that." The ent gestured his head, where the remains of blackened leaves and branches could still be seen. A. I ents thought and then he leaned closer to Natasha. "You may….stay….in my hoooomme….tonight, iiiif yoooou would like. Muuuuch safer thaaaan herre. It…..is…not far. Buuuut first, if you woooould not miiiind untying your friend."

Natasha loosed Starwind and carefully mounted, Starwind fell into a light trot behind the ent as he ambled and swayed through the forest. His home was indeed not far, and they, Natasha and Kirigan were soon dropping to the ground while the ent settled his long limbs into his gigantic chair for a night's rest.

They talked of many things from the world outside of the forest. Fireleaf had a healthy curiosity for things beyond his borders, even though he himself had never ventured there. And he shared stories of the trees and rivers, eventually lulling them into a deep sleep with his slow words.


	43. Heavenly Visions

The sound of splashing woke Natasha from a sound sleep. The forest was warmer inside than out, and here in Fireleaf's "house" it was warmer still, but not warm enough to entice her out from under her blankets, and so for many moments she listened to the splashing trying to figure out where it was coming from. There was no river or pond nearby that she could remember from last night. Though it had been rather dark when they'd finally arrived after nearly an hour of walking. On one side of her, a large outcropping of rock provided the back wall of the clearing. On the other side, farther away, a dense cluster of trees formed the other wall. The clearing was of course open to the sky, to allow the rains to fall on the clearing's occupant. There had been a place where a pool may have formed in a rainfall. A small hill-ish thing, covered in moss. There had been a great hollow in it, if she remembered rightly. Perhaps it had filled with water in the night, and this was where the splashing was coming from.

_:You need to wake up, Natasha, or the day will slip away from you. We still have many miles to go. And Fireleaf has his trees to tend.:_ Kirigan's voice came in her head.

She groaned and rolled over. A loud thump shook the earth under her and startling her. For many moments, she stared up at the water droplets falling down a length of shimmering wall before her mind finally realized it was in fact Kirigan's chest, his scales gleaming in the morning sun. Following the chest up, up the long neck, she finally found his head.

_:You trying to catch something?:_ the dragon chuckled, his nose sliding down to nudge her cheek affectionately, closing her hanging jaw.

"How did you get so big?" She stuttered through her shock.

_:I really have no idea. I found a nice warm place to swim, and came out this size_.: He was unbelievably pleased with himself, turning in a circle for her to admire his new greatness from all angles.

"Hoooom...someone has been into my...mmmm...entdraft. It...is good...to be able...to better see you." Fireleaf nodded in satisfaction. "Arrrre you stilllll set to continnnnuuuue with your rescuuuue?"

"We must. The power the Red One could wield through only one dragon would be enough to overwhelm Gondor. We know he has at least three, possibly more." Natasha nodded to herself.

"Weeeelll, it that is your...decision...I cannnnn not stop yoooooou. But Iiiiii would advise against it." He stood and shook his long limbs, shedding many leaves. "Whatever yooooou decide, yoooou are welcome here. Iiiii have enjoyed your company. Buuuut I must go and check on the seeeeeedlings I planted days agooooo. They will be neeeeeeding water and someone tooooo moooove their cousins heads so the suuuuun can reach them."

"Thank you Fireleaf. Perhaps we will be able to pass this way when we return." Natasha bowed to the ent and watched him amble off into the forest, quickly becoming lost among the trees. 'If we return.' She thought.

Turning to Kirigan, who was curled up in a sunbeam like one huge cat (he was even purring again). She sighed and sat down heavily on a stone.

"How am I supposed to hide you now?"

_:Oh well that's easily solved.:_ Kirigan said, and slowly he shrank in on himself, until he could once again climb onto her shoulder. : _How else do you think we're able to go to egg? We only get bigger as we age. My goodness, can you imagine an egg as large as my grandfather, were we confined to our full size? Why he was as big as a hill. Was mistaken as one once too. That knight got the shock of his life when Grandfather woke up and found him making camp on his back._ he chuckled. _The growing after we've hatched that takes a long time. Once we reach our full size, we can move back and forth. In fact, I'm surprised more dragons didn't hide the way I did, or shrink down and hide in burrows until it was safe.:_ He sighed and tucked his nose under his tail.

"Perhaps they did, dear one, but there's been no one to tell them it's safe." Natasha soothed, running her fingers gently along his back, up to his head and scratching his favorite spot.

_:At least, I'm fully grown now. Any dangers that present themselves can be more easily dealt with, between the two of us. And we're still safe. Still secret. At least I think we are. The one imprisoning my kin hasn't attacked us, so he most likely hasn't heard there's a free dragon wandering around. And the one who bespelled you hasn't made an attempt to reclaim you so perhaps he doesn't know of it's breaking. Now let us plan our next steps and we will continue our journey.:_

Natasha was breaking camp as he spoke, finally swinging the saddlebags onto Starwind's back.

"First thing to do would be to get a definite direction for your kin. We've not really focused on them since Lothlorien." Natasha started with a sigh as she settled into the crook of Kirigan's forearm.

_:We will have to return to the heavenly plane.:_ Kirigan said softly. : _You did not like it the last time. If you will stand watch...:_

Tempted though she was, Natasha knew she could not let him go by himself. He had nearly left his body behind, entranced by the stars and the weightlessness of the heavenly plane. It had taken a great deal out of her to pull him back, inexperienced as she was.

"No, I must...we must do this together. I cannot let fear be my master. I won't lose concentration. And you, will not get lost."

_:Then let's begin.:_ Kirigan's happy purr rumbling through her body.

Together, they descended into meditation, then soared into the heavens. To say Natasha did not like the experience last time was an understatement. She had gotten frightened of the heights they were soaring to, and had lost her concentration, plummeting back towards the earth only to be caught by Kirigan's strength of will. They had barely been able to finish what they'd gone there to do and Natasha had declared she was never returning once they'd returned to their bodies.

They reached the heavenly plane without incident this time, and floated high above the earth, even the clouds were beneath them. And above, a vast open expanse of stars. But it was not like simply being very high up. They could see other travelers in the heavenly plane, each trailing threads of a myriad of colors. Ghostlike, they wandered unseen paths.

_:Dreamers_ ,: Kirigan said. : _They will return to their bodies when they wake, never to remember their travels here. The trailing threads are their links to their bodies, and to their loved ones. Look behind us, and you will see ours.:_

It was a thread like these that they would be using to find the imprisoned dragons. Not only the thread from Kirigan; which went off in many directions at once, giving credence to Natasha's assertion that others still lay in hiding; but also from Natasha, as a link had been made early on when the imprisoned dragons had still had enough strength to contact her.

Gold and silver with a hint of blue, this thread ran straight down to the forest where their bodies sat, and away like an arrow through trees and over rivers, never changing course until finally, it stopped at the entrance to a cavern, in the north of the forest, just in the foot of the Misty Mountains. Isengard lay just to the west. However, try as she might, Natasha could not see into the caves.

_:Save your strength. You cannot see what the stars cannot. We have found where we must go.:_ Kirigan's efforts were beginning to take their toll. The stars were calling him but he could not answer. Not yet. : _We should return. We have been here too long.:_

Silently, they floated downwards, finally reaching their bodies after what seemed like eternity. Natasha opened her bleary eyes, blinking against the sudden light. The morning had passed them by, and midday as well. The afternoon sun was just beginning it's journey to the west after resting at it's zenith, and Natasha's stomach growled loudly in protest.

_:Perhaps we should have fed you before we journeyed_.: Eyes whirling with humor, a sea of yellow and orange, Kirigan called to Starwind. The horse trotted closer, saving Natasha from having to walk on the pins and needles she currently had for legs. She pulled out of the saddlebag a leaf wrapped packet of lembas for each of them, tossing one to Kirigan as she sat back down. He snapped it out of the air and swallowed, the sound loud in the quiet of the clearing.

"The caves are awfully close to Isengard, within spitting distance even. Can we be sure Saruman doesn't have knowledge of the other dragons?"

_:There is always room for doubt, but I don't think Gandalf would have missed something like that. Still, it is possible that the white wizard has gained knowledge of my kin after Gandalf's escape. We will have to be careful. Saruman will have his mutated orcs patrolling his lands. It would not do to be captured and given him knowledge he might not already have.:_

Nodding in agreement, Natasha stood and brushed the crumbs from her tunic, grimacing at the stains several days' travel had left. Briefly, she wished for a bath, but the nearest river was nearly an hour's walk in the wrong direction. And she had no wish to get any taller, so the ent draft was out.

"We should get going. Night will be falling soon and I'd like to get at least a few miles behind us if we can."

Kirigan hummed in agreement and moved to the entrance to the clearing, two great oak trees whose upper branches had become so entwined after so many years of overlapping proximity that it was near impossible to tell where one tree started and the other stopped. Considering his larger bulk, Kirigan was able to move silently, the barest whisper was all one could hear when his tightly folded wings brushed against the leaves. Even in his full size, the ancient oak trees dwarfed him by many meters, and Natasha felt even smaller than she had standing next to him when she'd first seen him that morning.

_:Are you just going to stare, dear heart? Or shall we get going?:_

Taking Starwind's reins, she led the way out of Fireleaf's house. "You sure you still want to come with us?" her voice was low, meant only for the horse. He huffed and nuzzled her shoulder before pulling her onto their course. She mounted, still shaking her head. How the elven horses were so much more intelligent than other horses, she was not entirely sure. They all, came from the same stock after all, even interbred at times. She'd have to ask someone when they finally had time for such frivolous questions. But for now, she was grateful. Riding was by far preferable to walking.

_I: would have carried you.:_ Kirigan interrupted, a wave of his affection for her flooding through her mind. : _As long as we weren't flying, there would be no need for a saddle. I would not have let you fall.:_

"Didn't we talk about you eavesdropping on my thoughts?" She grinned in spite of her words. "Well I doubt there will be much need to fly for awhile yet. The Red Sorcerer is not likely going to be riding the ones he's imprisoned. Though we should find some way to get you a saddle, if we survive this encounter."

They walked in silence, their thoughts turning to the trials ahead. There was no telling what they would find. The other dragons were still alive, they'd never have been able to find the caves if they had died, the thread would have been broken. But the Red Sorcerer? He was the unknown. Why, he could even be a she, for all they knew. They had only called him 'red' since that was what surrounded him when the Lady had tried to see in her Mirror before they had removed the tracking spell. And a sorcerer he must have been. No mere tinkerer in the magical arts could have placed such a spell and make it virtually undetectable.

Too many questions surrounded their adversary. Was he the one who had ordered her brought to Middle Earth? Why had he placed the tracking spell? How was he associated with Saruman, if at all?

Natasha hated waiting for answers. But that was all they had, while they walked. Soon, the trees all began to look the same, and had it not been for Kirigan's innate sense of direction, Natasha would have turned Starwind aside, thinking they were going in circles.

The sun set, sending the forest into darkness, and they finally stopped for the night. Natasha settled against Kirigan's warm belly, his wing covering her like a blanket, and she fell into a dreamless sleep, while Kirigan kept watch.


	44. Memory and Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dearest Readers, apologies for the long delay. What with grad school and teaching kindergarten, I have had little time and even less energy to write. Luckily, the Chinese New Year has afforded me a bit of both, and a bit of inspiration.

     The sound of wind was forgotten after so long beneath the earth, the feel of it beneath wings as one soared above the clouds.  The warmth of the sun, it’s brilliance nearly blinding; the whisper of the leaves, creaking of branches, had all long ago been lost in memory.  Only the _drip, drip, drip,_ of water hitting the cave floor, and the occasional scurrying of tiny feet in the passageways above broke through the silence. Isakara stretched tiredly, barely moving the heavy chain across her back holding her in place.  Her memories, and those shared by the others were not as comforting as they had once been.  Inevitably, all memories turned to the massacre at the Nesting Grounds.  How the hot pools had run red with their blood and the stones had been slick from the destroyed eggs. 

     Over the centuries, the dragons had grown quiet, sleeping to preserve their strength and only moving when necessary.  But even this became tedious and slowly, one by one, dragons were dying.

     Neri, one of the first to be captured, had grown bitter in their imprisonment, snarling and biting at any who would remember with kindness their allies of old, the elves of the Second Age.  They had not come to look for them when they had started to disappear.  Nor had they come to their aid when their nesting grounds had been attacked.  Why would they bother now, except to ask for more Dragon-blood to be shed?  And why should they respond?  Why even when they had finally reached someone who would listen, they had not come.  They had been so sure when they had finally reached the human girl that she would answer their pleas for help, but she too had abandoned them.    

     The others were not as hostile as Neri, their grief weighing them down instead.  Even the hope that had been sparked at the brief feeling of another Dragon, possibly a free one, had dwindled in the intervening days…weeks…months?  Time passed differently in the darkness.  How could the dwarves stand to be buried so far from sun, moon and star? 

     Isakara’s mind wandered, drifting between pain and the haze of boredom. The Red One had not visited in a while.  There had been screaming and flashes of fire coming from his cavelet, but not a sound had been heard since.  A pity, there would no food until his return.  She could almost welcome one of the little goblins that were often thrown into their pit when the Red One was home.  Sunlight would have been much better.  Oh to….

_:I feel the sun.:_ One of the older dragons sighed wistfully from behind her. 

_:You can’t feel the sun, it’s too far away, Anald.:_ his mate replied tiredly, stretching to touch him but always just that little bit too short.

_:But I do.  It’s so warm.  And the chain, it’s gone. I feel so light, like I could float away.:_

     Every dragon’s head snapped up and around at that, eyes glowing with inner light. All save one.  In the far corner of the cave, one dragon did not move, his jaw flat across the floor, faceted eyes reflecting light not found within.  The chain was still across his back, and no breath moved his body.

_:Anald?! NO!  Do not take the starpath.  Don’t leave me, my mate!:_

     : _But here is pain, Giran.:_ came Anald’s mind-voice once more, though seemingly farther away than before. _:There is light, and freedom.  I am finally free of the Red One, may his magic destroy him.  I am free and may you soon be as well.  Farewell.  Look for me among the stars. I will wait for you, my heart.:_

      And like a wisp of wind, the presence that had been Anald vanished from their minds.  A moment of silence followed, before a rumbling ran through the cave, rising in pitch and volume until the cave was filled with the keening wails of Anald’s mate, a much older Dragon who had been separated from his mate by mere feet, unable to even touch him during their captivity.  Chains creaked and groaned under the strain as each remaining Dragon reached their necks to comfort Giran, lightly brushing their noses along his hide, warming him with their breath.  Tears flowed freely, the earth hissing as each drop hit and burned holes in the floor.  Each Dragon’s voice joined the keen, until the cave resonated with their song, echoing back into the myriad of passageways throughout the cave system.

      Away from the Dragon’s pit, goblins dropped to the ground clutching at their chests as they writhed in agony. This feeling they had never had before. Pain they understood, but this was coming from within, not from a lash or fist.  The orcs nearby stood stock still, faces slack and eyes wide, the song calling to them in ways long forgotten in their corruption and nameless.  

     On up through the earth the song flowed, ringing through rock and tree, and into the Tower of Isengard, where Saruman the White stood on his balcony overseeing his minions.  The song’s vibration reached his feet and filled his heart with profound sorrow for the briefest of moments, before its power ultimately ended.  Shaking off the feeling, Saruman turned back to his study, none the wiser for the odd sensation.

     Back in the Dragon’s pit, Isakara sighed heavily, her chin perched on the tip of Giran’s tail, the only part she could reach from her position at the other end of their prison.  Anald had taken the starpath mere hours ago, and yet it already felt like an eternity.  He had not been the first to take the starpath, but if help did not arrive soon, he wouldn’t be the last.  Where was the girl they had called to for help?  Had she been stopped?  Or was Neri right after all, had she, and the elves abandoned them to save themselves?  A final tear slid down her face as she closed her eyes to sleep.  Just before it hit the floor, her tongue darted out to catch it.


	45. A Crystal Darkling

Chapter 45: A Crystal Darkling

 

     Finding the cave had taken surprisingly little effort, considering the magnitude of the crime the Sorcerer had committed, Natasha thought as she stared at the burnt landscape surrounding the cave’s entrance.  Fireleaf’s tale was an oversimplification of what had transpired the day he had earned his name.  Several acres of trees had been reduced to charcoal, a few bleak trunks stubbornly standing out against the still blackened earth gave testimony to how little care the Sorcerer had had for actually hitting his target, instead choosing to simply burn everything in sight as a display of their power.  And the Sorcerer must have continued to burn the area, as a warning or perhaps a reminder, since not even a single blade of grass had returned to the land since that day.

     Natasha’s attention returned to the entrance as Kirigan sang softly into the night.  Natasha had awoken to a deeper, louder keening from her companion, and it had taken a long while before Kirigan had calmed enough to pause in his song to tell her that one of the captured Dragons had passed onto the starpath, heading for Valinor to await the rest of his kin when they finally crossed the Sea.  His eyes had been the deepest blue when he had explained, but a fire had sparked as he’d proclaimed justice would be done.  Even now his eyes were almost frightening, glowing in the dark with more than just moonlight.

_:The sun will be rising soon.:_ Natasha mused, fiddling with her pack. She’d sent Starwind back to Fireleaf’s grotto hours ago, hoping that they would only be gone a couple of days.  A couple of days in which she had to free Dragons; Dragons who had been overpowered, or tricked, and been captured.  And then she would have to deal with the Sorcerer.  And try not to die, a small voice said before she shook the thought from her mind.  One thing at a time. _:We should head down.:_

_:Yes.  There will be time aplenty for mourning after we have freed my kin.  Allow me to just say now, that I am extremely thankful for your aid in this quest.  I know my kin did not give you much choice, what with the incessant nightmares and all, but I want you to know that I am grateful.:_

_:I’d have tried to help anyway.:_ Natasha smiled up her Dragon, patting his neck. _:It’s only the right thing to do, when someone calls for help.:_

     Kirigan shrank back to his smallest size, winding his way into his favorite perch upon her shoulders as she unslung her staff and shouldered her pack in its place.  Three spells she cast: the first to light the crystal at the tip of her staff to provide light; the second to shield them from view, a rudimentary invisibility spell not nearly as perfect as that cast by the One Ring (a rough outline of the person behind it could still be seen in a kind of dull haze if one looked hard enough) but good enough to keep them, and more importantly their light, mostly undetected; and the third, a kind of tracking spell, to mark their passage through any tunnels so they would not become lost.  A fortifying breath and Natasha stepped into the darkness, carefully placing each foot as she made her way under the earth.

     As they descended, tunnels branched off here and there to each side.  Natasha stretched her senses outward down each, looking for enemies and captives both, finding none in the upper levels. Down they went, the tunnels shrinking to only one person across, and barely dwarf-height high.  But on they went, squeezing into each new passage until finally they could hear chitter-chattering and rhythmic clanging in the distance.  Suddenly, a goblin shot around the corner without warning.  Natasha barely had time to throw herself against the wall before it had reached her former location and sped of through a side-tunnel, disappearing around another bend.  She held still, barely breathing, waiting to see if there were more to come and only relaxed, if only slightly, when no others appeared after a span that felt incredibly long, while her heart tried to beat its way out of her chest.

_:Let us take it slowly from here, shall we? We’ll do no good if we are caught now.:_ Kirigan suggested, nuzzling her cheek comfortingly.

Natasha nodded, and keeping to the wall, followed the goblin’s track back the way it had come.  Hours seemed to pass as they walked down the tunnel, the din getting louder with each step, but still never revealing what was causing it.  A short break had allowed Natasha a chance to eat and drink before they once again set off, now following the long faded traces of Dragon-magick deeper and deeper.  Finally around a bend in the tunnel, a great cavern opened up, revealing multiple stories above and below the level Natasha and Kirigan were on.  At the lowest level, goblins scurried this way and that, weaving around the larger orcs who seemed to be overseeing the work there.  Forges glowed red and hammers rang off crude weapons or armour, clanking down as they were thrown onto piles in carts ready to be delivered to the soldiers that would use them.  Shouting could be heard from an upper level, speaking in common despite the chattering of goblin speak and orkish below.

     “Hurry up, you lazy dogs!  Saruman’s army will be returning soon and they will need more armour and weapons for the final march on Gondor!  We will be ready!”

     Natasha craned her neck up to try to catch a glimpse of who was speaking, only to shrink back into the shadows upon seeing blood-red robes.  Luckily, the haze of her invisibility spell had not been seen, nor her gasp heard. His shouting continued, urging his minions to work harder and faster.  Suddenly  a bolt of lightning shot down into the pit, striking a hapless goblin to the ground with a roar of rage from above and cursing of the uselessness of slackers.  Others were upon the fallen goblin in seconds, tearing the flesh from its body to be eaten quickly before returning to work lest the Sorcerer strike down another.

_:The Sorcerer appears comfortable in his home’s natural defenses.  He hasn’t even set up wards to detect intruders.:_ Kirigan mused, a single fore-claw scratching idly at his chin.  _:Well it is clear that they are in league with Saruman, but does Saruman know of the Dragons beneath his tower?  A question to ask later should we meet face to face.:_ he paused again, and Natasha could feel him reaching out along the passages near them. _:My kin appear to be on the lowest level.  Take the passage there, though it would be best to wait a moment.  Some orcs are going to pass nearby in a heartbeat.:_

     Having barely said as much, a group of orcs ambled out of a side passage, pausing to shove at each other over some perceived insult, growling voices rising until a full fight broke out, spilling the combatants into another passageway as they grappled in the dirt.  Taking her chance, Natasha dashed down the indicated tunnel, keeping as close to the wall as possible.

    The lowest level proved to be rather difficult to reach.  Many tunnels this deep ended in dead ends, sleeping areas, eating areas filled with orcs (Natasha had quickly turned tail on that one lest she be smelled out; she needn’t have worried, the stench in the eating area was enough to block anyone’s sense of smell), and many roundabouts.  They’d even managed to find their way up onto a higher level, with all the twists and turns, coming into a great room filled with fine fur rugs, a great table covered in scrolls and a bed of the finest silks.  A small pool of running water was in the corner and a great fire blazed in a central fire pit.

_:The Sorcerer’s quarters.:_ Kirigan supplied. _:Perhaps he…yes, there is an open window over there.:_

     He left the safety of Natasha’s hood before she could utter a word, and flew over to the window.  She hurried along behind him, looking down into the pit. At first, Natasha could make no sense of what she was seeing, only seeing great splashes of color against the black of the stone floor.  Red, yellow, green, blue and purple so large she could only look at one each time. Her brain finally registered that these splashes of color were indeed living things, with great heavy chains criss-crossed over their wings and encircling limbs, each breath sounding like a forge bellows.   

_:Come, we will go down this way.:_ Kirigan said, sliding out through the window and hovering in the open air.  _:There are some ledges you can use to climb down.  I will erect steps where…:_

_:Who is there?:_ a voice came from below. The red dragon had raised its head to look up at them.

_:You do not sound like the Red One. He does not use mind speech.:_ the yellow dragon added, his eyes a dull grey color from his time underground.

_:Doesn’t he? Interesting.  Perhaps he has not been taught.:_ Kirigan replied, his own eyes glowing blue. _:I am Kirigan. With Natasha from the Otherworld, I have come to save you.:_

_:Kirigan? But you…you must have gone to egg to escape the massacre, and the Red One’s capture._ the yellow dragon reached towards Kirigan, who flew closer to him to allow him to catch his scent. _:Yes I remember that scent.  It is Kirigan.  How long were you in egg, old friend?:_

_:Isakara, is that you?  I searched for you after the battle near Gondolin, but I could not find you, and I had to go to egg to heal my wounds.  I slept for over a thousand years, until Gandalf found me and gave my egg into Natasha’s keeping.  Who else is here?:_

_:Giran, of Kalei’s clutch, Neri, of Gorla’s, and Tak’en, of Teli’el’s clutch are all here.  Anald, of Mignat’s clutch took the starpath mere hours ago.:_ a moment of silence reigned as each paid respect to the departed.   

     Natasha continued to climb down into the pit, the light of her staff having revealed a series of tiny ledges to the pit floor. 

_:Natasha, did you say, Kirigan? Is she the human girl we managed to contact in the Dreamscape?:_ the green dragon turned his head to look at her, the purple dragon’s eyes following her every movement.

_:The same, honored elder.:_ Natasha said, bowing briefly and dusting off her palms, with a glance back up where they had come. _:We’ve come to get you out of here.:_

_:Ha! There is no use child. You should leave before the Red One catches you as well, and drains you of your life force as he does us.:_  the purple dragon lamented, laying her head down again onto her forelegs to stare sullenly at the floor.   

_:Is that why he wants me? For my life force?:_ Natasha asked.

_:Well it certainly isn’t so you can provide him with an heir. What does an immortal need with an heir after all?:_ Purple sneered.

_:Well, that’s a relief at least.  Now how do we get you out?:_ Natasha stepped closer to the nearest dragon.

_:There is no point.  Even if you could free us from these chains, the sky is too far, there is no way for your invisibility spell to cover us all, and we are too weak to cast our own.  Besides the Red One would notice we are gone long before we ever reached the surface.  You should leave while you can.:_ Purple hissed.

_:Neri, don’t be so pessimistic when we finally have a shred of hope.  We won’t know until we try.:_ Isakara insisted, lowering it’s head down to Natasha. _:Little one, you must first break the chains.  There is magick making them stronger.  It is so different from ours that we cannot break it.:_

_:Over here, there is a confluence of the Red One’s magick.:_ Green called sleepily. _:But do be careful, my Anald’s body has not been cleared away yet.  I’d rather you didn’t step on him.:_

_:I’ll try my best not to.:_ Natasha assured, working her way around Dragon-bulk and chains until she was at Green’s side.  The blue dragon must have been Anald, his unmoving body still warm despite the hours since his death.

     Behind Green, Natasha found a great crystal glowing black, seeming to absorb all light into it.  The magick emanating from it felt familiar and yet foreign all at the same time.  As though she had felt it somewhere else before, that it had touched her own, if only for a moment. 

_:Probably from when the Red One placed the tracking spell on you.:_ Kirigan answered, breaking off from his conversation with Isakara.

_:Tracking spell?! Then he knows you are here.  You are doomed.:_ Neri near wailed.

_:Hush, Neri. I’m sure Kirigan wouldn’t have risked Natasha if he hadn’t removed the spell.:_ Green nudged Natasha’s side, inhaling gently. _:I do not smell his magick on her any longer, as would you had you taken the time.:_

_:Galadriel and I removed the spell from her before coming here. The last he knew of her location was in Lothlorien, Giran.:_

_:Galadriel? How is she? It was many years even before my capture since I had seen her.:_ Giran asked.

_:Could we perhaps focus more on getting free than on catching up?:_ Yellow interrupted. _:There will be plenty of time for catching up once we are out of this bloody cave.:_

_:I agree with Tak’en. As much as I would like to hear about what has happened in the last few millennia, I would like to feel the sun on my scales much more.:_ Isakara interjected.

_:Kirigan, there is a crystal here that seems to be absorbing magick.  I’m not sure what would happen if I simply broke the crystal.:_

_:Let me see.:_ Kirigan was next to Natasha in two flaps of his wings. _:Hmm, the crystal seems to be a simple storage crystal. To neutralize it, an equal amount of opposite energy should suffice.  If not, smashing it is always an option.:_

_:And what would be opposite?:_ Giran asked, his eyes now fully open, and seemingly more awake.

_:Well, assuming that the Red One is powering the spell on these chains with some of his stolen power, it would stand to reason that the opposite of stolen is freely given.:_ Tak’en mused. _:But if it were that easy, then why did it not work when we tried to free ourselves before?:_

_:Maybe you need to have the same kind of magick as his?:_ Natasha asked. _:My magick seems to be rather similar to his.  I could maybe break it with your power, but I don’t know how to…:_

_:It’s rather simple actually, you simply lower your defenses to allow us into your mind.  Then you cast your magick into the crystal and disrupt it’s energy balance. This should then cause the crystal to destabilize and disintegrate harmlessly, thus allowing us to remove the chains by ourselves. Providing there are no other crystals about.:_

_:_ Are _there any others?:_ Natasha asked, readying herself.

_:There do not seem to be others.  Let us deal with this one first and then we will see.:_ Kirigan landed on her shoulder, lending her his strength through their bond.   

     Through the bond, Natasha could feel the other dragons pouring power into them both, and she reached for the crystal.  A steady stream of golden energy flowed from her hands and into the crystal, surrounding it and then sinking into it, but aside from that there seemed to be no change in the magick within.  Sweat began to form on her forehead, sliding down to drip off the tip of her nose.  After what seemed like hours, though in reality only a few minutes, the crystal began to change color, golden light replacing the swirling black bit by little bit.  Black and gold fought for supremacy, swirling and mixing, getting the upper hand only to lose it again.   Distantly, Natasha thought she heard a roar of rage, though it could have been the blood rushing past her ears. Looking back to the crystal, gold seemed to have gained the lead but the Dragons giving their magick to her had been drained of life force for hundreds of years, and were not at their strongest and soon their power began to wane.  Natasha’s reserves were getting dry, even with Kirigan assisting her when finally the crystal burst with gold light, and shattered into a million tiny, sparkling pieces.

     Everyone held their breath, then, one by one the captive Dragons shrugged off their chains, their wings stretching out and flapping with vigor in their newfound freedom.  With the loss of the crystal, much of their life force had been returned to them, and they shouted for joy. Natasha wept freely seeing their jubilation, forgetting all about the need for stealth.  She didn’t forget for long as a great rushing sound filled the cave followed by cries of anguish and fear. All in the pit snapped to alert, heads cocked trying to determine the cause of the sound. Cold, wet seeped into Natasha’s booted, startling her and she looked down.  Water was rising through the dirt floor below them and was spilling over through the window above and down the walls, already it was ankle deep.

     “The cave is flooding!” she exclaimed.

     Another rush of water raised the water level to her chest in moments, and she had to grab on to Tak’en’s horns in order to not be swept under.  He raised his head, allowing her to sit on his brow, as the Dragons discussed among them how best to get out. They were too far underground to break through the ceiling in time, even with their magick restored to them it would take time for them to reach full strength.  The tunnels would soon be flooded, the only way was to leave the way they had come and hope against hope that there was a way out nearby, perhaps in the large central cavern.  Did it reach to the sky?  Possibly, Kirigan had not had a chance to look when they had passed through.

     “HOW ARE YOU FREE?!” a voice shouted from the window above. “I WILL DES…YOU!” Natasha’s gaze met the Red Sorcerer’s and she watched his face pale as the Dragons lined up behind Tak’en. “I WILL TAKE YOUR POWER AND RE-BIND THEM!”

     He reached out his hand and his power arced across the pit.  It caught her in the chest, but instead of creating a link as intended, it sent her flying back into the rising waters. The former captives surged forward, churning the water, making it impossible for Natasha to reach the surface for air.  She was helpless as the water swept her this way and that, fighting as hard as she could  to try to get to the surface. 

_:Natasha!:_ She heard Kirigan scream into her mind, but then her head exploded in pain and the world went black.

 

 


	46. Isengard Falls

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait folks. What with having to move unexpectedly middle of last year and looking for work, I haven't been able to write as much as I would have liked. Here is the next chapter. I hope you enjoy! Cheers!

The Battle of Helms Deep had been won, thanks to the timely arrival of both the elves from Lothlorien, and Eomer’s Riders. But even with their aid, the cost had been high. The battlefield was strewn with the dead of both sides, and keening wails drowned out the howling wind as the people of Rohan found their beloved warrior. So many lives needlessly wasted, all for the greed of the White Wizard of Isengard, Saruman. Many cursed him under their breath as they carried the bodies to lay them out in honor before the final burial. The bodies of the orcs were unceremoniously thrown onto piles and set ablaze.  
It was several days more before Theoden King thought about riding out to Isengard to confront Saruman for his treachery. The last of the dead had finally been buried and healers worked day and night seeing to the needs of the wounded, while those who had been spared injury worked to repair the Keep in preparation for the next attack.  
On the day Theoden rode out with Aragorn and Gandalf for Isengard, the people of Rohan lined the streets, past the gate and into the Gap, hands reaching to touch their king, praying he would return to them and sending their curses with him to lie at the traitor’s feet. And as the plains rushed beneath the hooves of their steeds, the Keep disappeared behind them, these prayers and curses kept them in their saddles as they rode passed the devastation the Uruk Hai had caused on their way to Helms Deep. Blackened fields still smoked from the fires that had destroyed crops, farms and small villages. Carrion birds circled the skies over the bodies of many slain. At each body they found, they stopped and buried whom they could before mounting up again with thunder in their eyes, hands grinding on sword hilts. It wasn’t until midday three days later before they reached the gates of Isengard, where they stopped atop a hill and stared down at the complex in awe  
The grounds surrounding Isengard had been stripped bare of the beautiful trees that had once graced the land, tall and old they had stood for thousands of years, but now not even stumps were left to peak out of the flood waters. Even more astounding, trees walked through the water, snatching up tiny goblins and bashing them to death before tossing the bodies aside to look for more.  
“You should not have betrayed the tree shepherds, old friend.” Gandalf muttered as he directed Shadowfax down the road to the gates, where yet another surprise lay in store for them.  
Sitting on atop the guardhouse, Merry and Pippin cried out in joy as they spotted their friends, smoking pipes hanging from their mouths as they clapped their hands. All their hours spent chasing their friends, the news of their ‘deaths’ and the battles had taken their toll and soon all the friends had tears running down their cheeks. Gandalf looked on, a smile on his face, as the hobbits shared out Saruman’s stash of pipeweed, while Theoden and his men looked on in confused amusement.  
Approaching the Tower was no easy feat, the floodwaters were so murky more the one horse tripped as they came to unseen deeper waters, nearly sending their riders off but eventually they did make it and were greeted by a large, old tree whom Gandalf addressed as ‘Treebeard.’  
“The wizard has locked himself in his tower and will not come out.” The ent said, his speech a slow and low rumble.  
At the sight of movement, Gandalf called out, “Come down, Saruman, face your judgment!” No reply was forthcoming, nor did Saruman come down.  
Gandalf was about to try again when behind Treebead the waters began to roil and bubble before finally erupting as dark shapes burst through the surface and all gathered were left in wide-eye silence as five dragons sank back into the water, exhausted and unable to pull themselves to shore. Younger ents sprang into action, looping their larges arms around legs and dragging them to shore where they wouldn’t drown, then moving off to find food for the new arrivals. As the sun shone on their hides, four of the dragon’s eyes closed in bliss. Their dull scales told of long times underground and heavy mistreatment; their ribs standing out underneath their wings.  
“Those are dragons.” Theoden cried, finally finding his voice.  
“Yes, but not the ones from your tales, but from tales much, much older. Unfortunately, we do not have time now to discuss all the ways in which they differ from the evil ones. Suffice it to say they are friends to the Free Peoples.” Gandalf assured.  
“Kirigan!” Legolas shouted as he spotted his white hide being supported between three ents.  
The dragon’s head shot up and he thrashed himself free, one forelimb cradled close to his chest as he hurried to them. As he got closer, they could see that it wasn’t an injury he was cradling, but the body of a woman…red of hair…  
:Legolas!...And Aragorn! Come to me, Natasha requires your aid!:  
Both elves and Gandalf had slid from their horses and raced forward by the time he’d finished speaking, gently taking Natasha’s still form from him and laying her down onto a log that Treebeard had pulled over to them. Her skin was pale and blood flowed from a gash in her head.  
:She’s not breathing and I cannot feel her!: Kirigan’s eyes whirled shades of silver and white in his fear for his Chosen.  
“And so the Fellowship loses one more” came a dark voice far above them.  
Turning, all spied Saruman atop his tower, leaning heavily on his staff, a cowering Wormtongue behind him. Gandalf rose, ignoring the former head of his order, comforting each of the Fellowship in turn: a hand on the shoulder, sharing grief and lending strength to their resolve. They would need it before the end of this meeting.  
“A pity that the line of Kings ended centuries ago. Perhaps the King could have saved her. But alas, none of them are left.” Saruman continued, sneering down at Gandalf. “Though I am pleased to see that the Dragons were not lost entirely. Wherever did you find them?”  
“You do not know, Saruman?” Gandalf asked. ”It was here they were found, in the caverns beneath your lands, being drained of their power. ” Gandalf replied, spreading his arms wide, indicating what was left of the once proud tower complex.  
Keeping the attention of his former leader, Gandalf was able to shield Aragorn from view as he placed his hands on Natasha’s chest, whispering in elven the healing spells he’d been taught all his life, willing with everything he had that he had enough of his own power to bring her back. But the battle and emotional strain of the last few days burying the dead had taken their toll and his strength alone was not enough. Legolas came up behind him, resting his own hands on his beloved’s shoulders, lending him what power he could through their bond. Kirigan, too, lent his power to the exiled King and slowly Aragorn’s hand began to glow softly. The light spread outward from his palms until his entire body was engulfed, and then it spread onto Natasha, and faded away as though sinking into her skin. A moment, then two and finally Natasha took a breath, and another, before she coughed up the water in her lungs and rolled onto her side with a grown. Aragorn fell back against his husband, laughing weakly in relief. Natasha’s eyes opened and she looked around in confusion before finding her lovers at her side.  
“You’re here.” She whispered, reaching a hand for each of them. Kirigan curled around her, rumbling deep in his chest with his joy, sending energy to speed her healing.  
:I couldn’t reach you.: he said softly. :I thought I would have to take to the Starpaths to find you. My Chosen.: he nuzzled her cheek. But before she could ask any questions, all their attention was drawn back to the swapped barbs between Saruman and Gandalf.  
Struggling to stand, she leaned on her lovers’ arms and shook her head slightly to clear the remaining fog. She found the other dragons resting in the sun, sighing with relief as she counted all that she had met in the caverns below. When finally she brought her gaze to Gandalf, she stared in disbelief, while Aragorn whispered of their reunion in her ear unheard. Her focus narrowed to a pinhead on her mentor and she barely stopped herself from crying out as he continued to speak.  
“What have you to say in your defense, Saruman?” Gandalf was saying. “You should have known they were here, should have freed them long ago. Or perhaps your greed for power blinded you to the goings on in your lands, hmm? And what of your old servant, that strange boy with the red eyes? Did I not feel power from him in my last visit? T'was more than what was there the time before.”  
:Regardless, he is dead.: Giran the green dragon growled, raising to his full height, his eyes blazing with fire as he glared at the white wizard. :I tore him to pieces myself. Anald can now find peace on the Starpaths :.  
“And who was it that released you then, if he is dead and he did indeed bind you, weak though he was? And where would he have gained the knowledge to bind Dragons? I surely did not give it to him.”  
:Perhaps he sought out another master, as you did, when his desires for power were not met by other means?: Kirigan replied archly, snorting smoked up at Saruman.  
“Even if he had, it was surely not enough to keep you from freeing yourselves. And I cannot be held responsible for his actions.”  
:My Chosen and I freed my kin from his enchanted chains. And you should have felt their power, were you at your full strength yourself. But no, you have wasted away in your greed for more power, squandered the gifts with which you were endowed until you were left with nothing. You are no longer the most powerful of your order.:  
:Your Chosen? This girl? Even if Chosen, she should not have had the power to free imprisoned Dragons.” Saruman replied in disbelief.  
“Don’t recognize me then, old man?” Natasha finally spoke, letting her irritation infuse her voice with vicious venom. “Didn’t you send Uruk Hai to kidnap me from my world, to spill my blood on Middle Earth soil. ‘Bring me her heart,’ and all that?” she paused, disgust crinkling her face. “Seriously? Who does that? What am I, Snow White? That’s just plain messed up.”  
“It’s not possible for you to know of that…” Saruman screamed, fear clear in his voice. “You weren’t there…”his face went white as he mouthed the word ‘starpaths’ and he staggered back for but a moment before rallying his strength and glaring down at the gathering.  
“Your knowledge is of no consequence. Nor is your continued existence. The will of Sauron is not to be denied. You will meet your end before He rises to cover all of Middle Earth under his dominion.”  
“Saruman!” Gandalf’s voice boomed, drowning out Saruman’s remaining words. “You have failed in your duty. Your staff is broken and your power is contained. Go now or stay as you will, but you will cause the peoples of Middle Earth no more harm.”  
Saruman’s staff exploded in his hands and he cowered for but a moment, turning pleading eyes on Theoden, his voice soft and entreating.  
“Theoden, my old friend, do you see how the Stormcrow treats me? He has been blinded by his ambition to succeed me as the head of our order. Sees this as his chance. Do not let his lies turn you against your old friend. Join with me and you will see that my master rewards those in his service.”  
Theoden’s face remained still as he gazed at Saruman before his eyes slid to the forgotten figure behind him. “Grima, if you choose to leave behind this fiend, you may return with us to Rohan. You will be imprisoned for your actions against me, but at least you will be free of this man’s influence.”  
“He will not go.” Saruman laughed unkindly. “He is too much a coward to desert me. He is mine, through and through, pathetic though he may be. He will not heed your words…ARGH!!!!”  
Saruman cried out as Grima sprang forward, burying his small knife into his back again and again, forcing them both from the top of the tower to hurtle towards the ground, splashing into the water. The water stilled around the place they had fallen, but neither surfaced and the tower grounds became silent except for creaking and rustling of the ents as they gathered to witness the dying place of their enemy.  
“And so ends Curunir.” Gandalf murmured, hanging his head. Treebeard and the remaining ents slowly faded back into Fangorn Forest, free of their rage now that the murderer of their saplings was no more, to never again be seen by mortal eyes. Later, the Huorns that had traveled to Helms Deep would return to Fangorn as well, slipping into a long sleep from which they would not again awaken. But now, back in the ruins of Isengard, Merry called out in the silence.  
“Hey now, Pip, what have you got there?”  
Pippin had slid from his place behind Aragorn and splashed through the shallows at the base of the tower to pick up something. He turned, holding a ball of stone black as night, looking up at Gandalf with questioning eyes.  
“I saw it fall from Saruman’s hand.” he explained as he placed it into Gandalf’s hastily extended cloak pocket.  
“Give that here, my lad.” Gandalf said shortly, and then for Pippin’s ears only. “And best you forget you ever saw it.”  
“Well now that Saruman is no more, we had best return to Meduseld and begin rebuilding Rohan.” Theoden said, turning his horse back the way they had come.  
Until now, the Dragons had remained silent, enjoying the afternoon sun, and relishing the death of the evil ones responsible for so many deaths. But now they stirred, reminding the humans of their presence. Nervously, the Riders with Theoden palmed their swords, ready to draw them at their King’s signal.  
“What of these creatures, Greyhame?” Theoden finally asked, trying to keep the fear out of his voice. Surely he and his men could dispatch them should the need arise, injured as they were, but perhaps the cost would be too great?  
:These creatures are fully capable of speaking, oh King of Rohan.: Kirigan replied. :Our place in history may have been usurped by the evil ones, but even they had speech.:  
“I apologize, great one.” Theoden bowed uncertainly from his horse. “I have only heard legends of your kind, of the evil dragons that is. And even those vary in the details.”  
“These ones don’t go around burning villages to the ground. They’re more likely to give you a hoard then sleep on one, and they like cakes.” Merry said cheekily, leaning against Kirigan’s side with arms folded across his chest.  
Kirigan regarded the hobbit with a tilt of his head, sighed and then stood quickly, sending Merry sprawling on his rump with a splash. He nuzzled him back to his feet and tipped Merry back towards Pippin before moving over to Giran’s side and humming softly.  
One by one the Dragons joined in the song, their magick rising up and dancing around them, Kirigan’s strong gold mixing with the weaker strands from Isakara, Neri, Tak’en and Giran, weaving about their heads, healing wounds and giving back strength to weakened limbs. When finally the song ended, not an injury could be seen, though the scales on the former captives were still dull and lack lustre. It would take more than one healing spell to undue that damage. And many, many hearty meals.  
“Perhaps it would be best for you to go West. The elves are making their way there now, leaving from the Grey Havens, I’m sure some would make room for you.” Gandalf said once the spell had been completed.  
:We have our own way West, Mithrandir. But I think…: Giran paused and conferred privately with the other Dragons. :Yes, we will fight alongside the elves as we once did. Let Sauron remember the fear that sent him running before his master the day we joined the battle so long ago.: a dark chuckle sounded through the minds of everyone present, and in Giran’s eyes the cold fire of desired vengeance burned.  
“Then we welcome you as allies.” Theoden bowed again, this time with a voice strong with conviction and honour.  
:But first, there is one small matter that I would like to attend to…: Isakara rumbled, stiffly gaining her feet and moving towards the men. :There is one among you I would Choose.:  
The power behind the word ‘choose’ clearly explained in all their minds exactly what was occurring and no one spoke as the yellow dragon reached her head towards the youngest of the riders, turning her head to meet his eyes and speaking privately to him. Tears filled his eyes as he reached a shaking hand out to stroke her nose and her eyes whirled rainbows before sliding shut in pleasure at his acceptance of her Choice. Their moment over, Isakara pulled her head back and the young man dismounted.  
“What is your name, my lad?” Theoden asked, as he walked passed to go to her side.  
“I am Freca, my lord.”  
“Well met, Freca Dracawine.” Theoden nodded to him as the boy climbed onto Isakara’s back, fitting his legs just behind her wings as though he’d been doing it all his life.  
Natasha smiled at Freca from her place on Kirigan’s back, and as the party moved out, Kirigan came alongside Isakara to discuss her choosing. Tak’en, Giran and Neri followed slowly, their heads slowly rising as their energy returned, now being connected with both the sky and the earth. They nuzzled each other, now and then as the party moved out from the ruins and onto the plains, moving slowly so as not to leave the Dragons behind. Bands of orcs still roamed the plains and they would be easy targets if left to fend for themselves just now.  
“Why do they not fly?” Freca asked quietly.  
:They are too weak right now. A few good meals and continued magick sharing should set them right.: Kirigan answered before returned to his private conversation with Isakara.  
“Will they always do that?” Freca whispered to Natasha, who laughed quietly.  
“The bond is in the mind, Freca. There’s no escaping them now.”  
“Oh. They’re always there, then?”  
“Oh, yes. But you can block them, or they can block you, when you need a bit of privacy.” She winked at the young man, who blushed fiercely and jerked his gaze away.  
Natasha smiled as she turned her attention back to the head of the procession. Aragorn was in deep conversation with Theoden over some matter, but he and Legolas kept looking back at her as though to make sure she was still there, still with them. She gave them a little wave, before tentatively reaching out with her mind to brush against Gandalf’s, who rode to the other side of Theoden.  
: Natasha, you’ve grown into your power quite well since I first began your lessons.: his warm and calm voice filled her mind like a balm. She had missed his friendship more than anything, and to hear his voice again, to feel his presence…she couldn’t describe the joy she felt.  
She continued conversing with Gandalf via mindspeech, updating him on all that had happened to her after his fall. Had it truly only been a few weeks ago? It felt like a lifetime. And yet, the end of the journey was nowhere near at hand. Frodo and Sam, she learned had left the Fellowship to take the Ring onwards on their own, and she sent a silent prayer to whatever gods might be listening (she couldn’t yet bring herself to belief in the Valar, even though recent events had given points in their favour) that they would be safe and succeed in their mission. But for now, Natasha kept an eye on the Dragons she had been sent to rescue, answering Freca’s questions when he got over his embarrassment and Isakara allowed him time to speak. The boy was going to be learning a magick all his own before too long, but would he learn enough before he and Isakara were called into battle? Natasha had had the benefit of training with Gandalf for nearly a year before even the hint of battle had been on the wind.  
:Isakara will take him clear of any battle if she feels he’s not ready for it. Even if it means fleeing the field.; Kirigan whispered in her mind, though this did not allay her fears. An even greater battle was yet to come, and she certainly didn’t feel prepared for it, in spite of her training. She only hoped they would all make it to the end of this journey safely.

NOTE: Old English is the language where many of the Rohirric names come from, so I chose Freca (champion) to be Isakara’s Chosen. “Dracawine,” is taken from the OE words ‘draca’ – dragon, and ‘wine’ – friend.


	47. The Doors

“Tell me of your last journey on the Starpaths.” Gandalf asked quietly so as not to disturb the rest of the others.   
They had been riding as hard as they dared, while still allowing the Dragons to keep up. Theoden King worried for his people should they be left too long without their king, and they had made a fair distance today. With the Dragons’ strength returning more and more with each day that had passed since they were freed from captivity (something about the sun giving them a connection to both sky and earth that was dearly needed for the exchange of magick, at least for them), the third day of their travels had seen much of the plains of Rohan pass beneath them and by sunset the next day they would reach Edoras. But for now, they sat huddled around a small peat fire, trying to keep warm against the howling winds of the wintery plains. The others had gone to bed hours ago, save the two sentries posted on the edge of camp, leaving Natasha sitting in comfortable silence beside Gandalf.  
“The one before I woke up in Isengard?” she asked, though she already knew the answer. He couldn’t have known of the other times she and Kirigan had travelled the Starpaths, and it was something they had only had a chance to explore once or twice while traveling before Moria. “I didn’t fly up into the sky, like every time before. Instead I found myself wandering through mist. I felt pulled towards something but I couldn’t tell what. I think I heard Kirigan shout for me at one point, but his voice was so far away that I could barely hear it. It may have been my imagination, but…” she shrugged, eyes staring into the flames as she remembered. “I don’t know how long I walked. It felt like hours but it couldn’t have been…

Flashback:  
She couldn’t tell how much time had passed since she got here, wherever here was. It felt like the Starpaths, but the ground was solid beneath her feet and she couldn’t see where exactly she was going. Something tugged at her heart, pulling her towards it, and like an idiot, as she called herself for the thousandth time, she had followed the pull. What lay at the end of the call, she couldn’t tell. It could very well be pain or death for all she knew but it was almost like she couldn’t resist it, despite the sucking pull of the mist at her legs, trying to stop her progress forward.  
Finally, a reprieve! A flickering golden light shone in front of her, and the mist finally let her go as she stumbled onto a polished marble floor, grabbing hold of a column to keep herself upright. Looking back, the mist faded away, revealing a forest of stone columns towering high above her and as far as the eye could see. Turning back to the light, she stepped up onto a small dais where she found the source of the light: a single torch burning between two doors. No wall supported them and Natasha walked around them, trying to figure out why they were there. Coming full circle, she was startled to find an old man standing in front of them, seemingly waiting for her, if his soft smile was any indication. He spoke not a word, but gestured towards the doors with a tilt of his head and an outstretched hand, moving back to give her room.  
“Who are you?” she asked. But the man didn’t answer, folding his hands in front of him, inside his robe sleeves.  
“What are these? Why are they here?” she tried again, but again received no answer.  
Sighing, Natasha turned her back on the man and studied the doors in turn. One was well worn, and a feeling of warmth emanated from the aged wood. It looked like the door to a fairy tale cottage, or perhaps it looked more like the door to the tavern back in Bree now that she thought about it. As though in answer to her thoughts, the door cracked open and light poured out as laughing voices filled the silence. She thought she recognized some; there, she thought she heard Nigel’s voice raised in song, the strum of his guitar echoing slightly; here, was that Legolas speaking quietly to Aragorn? But that couldn’t be right. Nigel was back in Rivendell, safe with Lord Elrond, and her lovers should be on their way to Mordor with Frodo to destroy the Ring. So why was she hearing their voices?   
Shaking her head in confusion, she backed away from the door, relief flooding her as it snapped shut. The other door was not nearly as inviting as the first, covered in vines as though it had not been used in years, its handle and hinges covered in rust. But as she stepped nearer, the pull at her heart became stronger and she reached for the door almost without thinking.  
“Is this the door you choose?”  
“Choose?” she asked, feeling certain that this was a stupid question.  
“Each door will take you on a journey. You must choose which one you wish to take.”  
“Where does this door lead? It didn’t open like the other one…”  
“No, it did not.” He replied, but provided no more information, simply waiting for her to decide.  
“And if I don’t choose?”  
“Then you will remain here until you do choose.”  
Natasha studied each door but as time passed she became aware of a strange feeling in her chest, almost like the tickling of healing magick, but she’d only felt that with Gandalf and Elrond, the former dead at the hands of a Balrog, and the latter far away where he could not possibly reach her. So where was the feeling coming from?  
“The King tries to call you back to him, but only you can decide how and if you return. Ah, I wondered when the third door would arrive.” He smiled as another door faded into view.  
This one seemed just as inviting as the first and as she came nearer, it too opened and voices rang out, this time calling to her invitingly. Mom, Dad…her grandmother? All who had died years ago, back in her world; but now all called out to come and rest.  
“That way leads to the Halls of the Dead, in case you hadn’t guessed.” The old man said with a hint of smugness. “Go that way, you will find peace, and your journey will end.”  
“And what of the door that didn’t open?”  
“I cannot say.” The old man shrugged. “It is different for each person. But the first door, well, that one will take you back to your loved ones, just as you were before.”  
“You still haven’t told me who you are?”  
“Can you not guess? Surely Olorin covered that in your lessons. But come, I have others that need me just as you do, and I cannot stand here all day answering questions. Choose your door so that I may go.”  
“You do not have to stay with me; you can go tend to the others.” Natasha replied, her eyes flitting between all the doors, but always lingering on the unopened one.  
“True, but I am curious as to which one you will choose. The others have their opinions on which you will choose. Vairë, especially, will want to know, to see if she was right.”  
A deep breath and Natasha reached for the unopened door, twisting the door handle, shocked when, in spite of the rust, it turned easily and swung open without a sound. Unseen, the Vala grinned in triumph and disappeared as Natasha walked through the door into the darkness.  
Wind whipped her hair and thousands of colors raced by her as she flew upwards to finally be embraced by a brilliant white light. Her eyes fluttered open and while she could see the faces of her lovers to her side, she couldn’t focus on them, overwhelmed by the feelings roiling inside her. Power swarmed through her limbs, every cell tingled like it was on fire and yet there was no pain. Her ears popped and her vision sharpened. Overhead, she spied a hawk on the hunt and could see his outstretched feathers, the color of his eyes if she focused hard enough. She could feel a connection with everything around her but then her view was blocked and her eyes refocused on Kirigan’s head, a single eye regarding her calmly, his eyes filled with more colors than she had names for and she smiled weakly back at him, reaching a hand for her lovers as she sat up.

End Flashback

Gandalf was regarding her quietly as she finished her tale, a small smile on his lips. He placed a hand on her shoulder, as laughter bubbled up within him and he loosed a great belly laugh, his burning pipe held loosely in the hand that rested in his lap. He chortled for many minutes, occasionally wiping a tear from the corner of his eye, until he finally calmed down.  
“You are full of surprises, my dear. I had not thought you would choose that door.”  
“It was the only door I could have chosen. The only one that felt right.” She replied, thoroughly confused. “The third led to death, and I wasn’t ready for that yet.”  
“Yes but you could have chosen the first, and returned here just as you were.” There was a twinkle in his eye as he spoke, clearly enjoying himself, though she couldn’t figure out why.  
“True, but it didn’t call me like the other door did. It didn’t’ feel like it was the right choice for me. Only the second door did. And yet I still ended up back here. I don’t understand.”  
“Yes you ended up back here, but you are changed from what you were before.”  
“I don’t understand. I feel the same.”  
“Do you? Didn’t you say you felt your Power in every part of your body, tingling? Did your eyes not change; your hearing? A connection with everything around you? I’m afraid, my dear, you are very much changed from what you were before.”  
“And what was that?”  
“Human.” Gandalf replied. “Mortal. You feel things now as I do. As Legolas and Aragorn do. As Kirigan does. Humans, for some reason, are cut off from the world in a way that gives them an advantage over the immortals of Arda, though they don’t see it as such. They cannot feel the calm of a tree, or the movement of the earth. If they did, they would feel the weight of it over the years, as the elves and dragons do, the Istari, and now you. You chose the unknown when you chose the second door. Not everyone would become immortal as you have done, but the unknown journey ahead of you must be a long one indeed for you to have become so. Who knows where your road goes now?”  
Stunned, Natasha stared at him; sure her jaw must be hanging open. Immortal? Couldn’t be. Surely there was another explanation. Gandalf sighed, drawing her attention away from the roiling mass of questions within her.  
“I can see that it will take some time for you to get used to the idea. Perhaps when you find that you haven’t aged, you will begin to understand your choice, but for now, I suppose it doesn’t matter if you accept it or not. It is done now, and we need to look to the immediate future, not the one far off. But that too can wait until tomorrow and there are warm walls to shelter us from this bitter cold. Into the tent with you now, and get some rest.”  
“But I still have questions…” Natasha complained around her yawn even as she stumbled into the tent Aragorn and Legolas had pitched. Climbing under the blankets, the two elves sleepily pulled her into their arms as Gandalf tied the door back shut with a smile.  
Questions would have answers before too long, and Natasha, he could feel would need as much of her strength in the coming days as she could get. And what better rest could be had, than in the arms of those who loved her.


End file.
